Eureka Seven: Reuniting A Lost Lover
by Ashi666
Summary: This is the sequel to Life Story of a Human and Coralian. Please read that first before reading this story.
1. A Stranger

A/N: Many names/new city names I will pull from different languages. I'll put where I pulled the name from. Also I would like to thank REFBOARDER for my 100th view on my first story. Also he suggested a name for the new mech series. Volition which will now be used, it has a nice ring to it. Also I'll be editing a mistake from Chapter 41. The mech series is actually Volition A101 not R101. I will go back and make the changes in due time. A101 is being used by Holland and the crew on the Gekkostate. They look similar to the Terminus R909 but much better. The next machines up are A102's that look similar to R505 that Sumner uses in the game. The machines the rebels are now using are replicas of the Mon-soono but with some modifications on them so I'll call those Ralska's A101's.

Chapter 1  
>The Stranger<p>

One Year Later

A circle hole opened up through the sky as a man fell fast through the sky to the lake next to this small village. A girl noticed the falling man as she screamed for help and began running as did a few other villagers. She figured out where he was going to hit jumping into the water as did a few of the men from the village. They began swimming following the girl as the man hit the water moments later but it looked like something slowed his decent in the last minute making the fall non life threatening. The girl reached the man just as he was sinking further into the lake. She pulled him above the water as the other men helped her bring him to shore. As they were swimming to shore she noticed he was still alive and breathing just fine. Once they got him to the shore she noticed he had three scars on his back. Like something stabbed him in those places. There was also a small scar on his forehead. He had brown hair and looked to be a little less than 6 feet and he was completely naked. One of the men wrapped a towel around him and carried him into the village where their healer was. The man knocked on the door as a woman's voice answered telling him to enter. He did as he was told. She motioned him to put the unconscious man on the make shift bed of hay then ushered him to leave the room. She began examining him making sure he had no injuries and after a few minutes decided he wasn't any in life threatening danger. She finished drying him off then dressed him with a few spare villagers clothing then exited the room. The village chief was approaching fast to see what the healer had to say.

"Love, how is the boy fairing?" A very tall black haired man named Aaron asked

"He is fine. Resting at the moment." A middle height brown hair woman named Adina answered

Another girl walked up to Aaron holding some foreign device neither she nor he has seen before. It was metal on the back and had a screen on the front with a round button with something plugged into the top with a wire splitting at the end with two round things at the end of the wire.

"This fell from the sky after that boy did." A beautiful looking five foot four tanned girl named Aimi said. She had pink hair that flowed down to a little past her mid back as her eyes were the color amber. She had a fit build due to helping out around the village a lot. She handed the device to the village chief Aaron as examined it.

"Thank you Aimi." Aaron said taking the device from her as he examined it closely trying to decipher what it was.

"I don't think this will bring the village any harm. Love can you set this down next to him?" He asked

"I will." She said as she took the device from Aaron.

"Alright, everyone back to work. I will inform you all if anything changes with the new comer." Aaron said as a few of the villagers were disappointed but did as they were told except the girl who saved the new comers life.

Adina returned back into the hut where the man slept peacefully. She placed the device on the table across from him then began working on organizing her herbs. Soon after leaving the hut.

An hour had passed as a red haired girl named Akane looked around and when no one was looking bolted for the hut, entering quickly and shutting the door behind her. She stopped for a moment listening to the sounds of the villagers going about their business. A few moments pass then she began walking to where the new comer lay. She observed him, studying his every curve and features of his entire body then saw the device laying on the table. She picked it up studying it curiously. She heard someone stir from next to her, dropping the device from being surprised she whipped her head towards the noise and noticed the man was stirring as he slowly opened his eyes.

**First Person POV**

I opened my eyes as they adjusted to the light I looked around as my eyes came upon a red haired girl dressed in what looked to be a light shirt and pants made from deer skin with markings on the shirt and pants as the light illuminated her.

"Tenshi?" I said, more to myself then anyone.

"I wish." The girl retorted, chuckling a bit afterwards.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked sounding very groggy as I looked around the room once again.

"I'm Akane and you're in my village called Kosui Village." She answered

"How did I get here?" I asked not recalling any memories until the ones I've just made.

"Do you not remember?" she asked

"No, I don't have any memories." I answer as this caused her to become very surprised and worried.

"You fell out of the sky and landed in the lake next to my village. Myself and a few others saved you from drowning." She said

"I see." I said as I slowly sat up looking over at her again then at the table. The device there I felt like I should have known what it was but I couldn't recall. My head then began hurting a lot as I quickly brought my hands to my head then slammed back down onto the hay.

"ITAI!" I yelled out as I curled up into a ball due to the pain. A moment later Akane was right next to me trying to figure out to do. Just then door quickly opened as someone ran in and grabbed something from the counter.

"Drink this it will ease the pain, young one." An elderly sounding woman said.

As I quickly sat up downing the liquid in seconds while the minutes passed the pain slowly subsided.

"Thank you…Um" I said

"Adina." She said

"Thank you Adina." I said

"You're welcome. What is your name?" Adina asked kindly as I began thinking for a moment trying to remember something then clicked.

"Shawn." Were the words that came out of my mouth as I figured that was my name.

"I see. Nice to meet you Shawn. Do you remember how you got here?" Adina asked

"He doesn't have any memories healer." Akane interjected

"I see. I'm very sorry. You are welcome to stay in our village till you regain your memories." Adina said

"Thank you for your kindness. Where is this village exactly?" I asked trying to see if anything she could tell me would help me regain some of my memories back.

"We're about one hundred miles south of Tresor's Military Facility." Adina answered again I felt I should know that name but my memory was failing.

"I don't recall that name. I'll rest a bit more if you don't mind." I said as Adina nodded.

"Come Akane let Shawn get some rest." Adina said as Akane nodded

"It was nice meeting you Shawn." Akane said with a gentle smile waving slightly then walked out of the door while the healer lit some incenses. It had a cinnamon smell to them and was very pleasant. I slowly drifted off to sleep again. Another few hours later I noticed the daylight was getting a bit less in the sky. I decided I had slept enough. I slowly sat up stretching now noticing the cloths I was wearing were similar in material to one's Akane and Adina were wearing. I managed to stand up slowly steadying myself as one of my fingers landed on the circle button on the device laying on the table. This brought up a screen that said Shawn's Ipod. I slide the bar thing to the right unlocking it as a few memories came back to me but only how to use this device then my stomach growled quite loudly. I picked up the Ipod placing it into one of the pockets walking to the door I opened it to reveal a good fifty people walking around with food in their hand as it looked like they were taking it to this big hut. I smelt the air and my stomach instantly growled again while my mouth began watering. I walked outside closing the door behind me as I looked around the village. I noticed there were many huts around this village besides the big one. The one all the way to the left of me seemed a bit bigger than the others. Everyone then stopped what they were doing now observing me. The village chief came out and noticed where was everyone looking. He quickly rushed over to greet me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm feeling better but rather hungry." I said

"I bet you are. Come inside the hut and sit down. We'll be eating soon." He said

"Thank You." I said as I entered the hut looking for a place to sit Akane patted a spot next to her so I decided on sitting there.

"Hi Shawn!" Akane said happily

"Hello." I said in my usual tone

"We're you able to remember anything yet?" Akane asked curiously.

"I remembered how to use that device you were looking at. It's called an Ipod." I said

"Do you know where you got it and what is it used for?" Akane asked curiously

"Sadly I don't know yet and it plays music and such" I said as she gave me this disappointed look which was quite cute about not knowing anything else but seemed to miss the part about me saying it plays music.

"Akane I have a question for you." I said

"Yes?" She asked

"How come all the villagers but you have bright colored hair?" I asked

"There's three others that have bright colored hair but we were found in a cave on the outside of that lake." Akane said

"I see. Could you show me sometime?" I asked

"I'd love to! It's really amazing in there!" Akane said excitedly

"I look forward to it." I said chuckling a bit at how happy she sounded.

Everyone entered into the hut a few moments later and just as Akane said there were 3 others. They walked over to where Akane and I were sitting. They took a seat next to us as they turned me. The girl waved at me as both the boys extended their hands as I shook their hands.

"I'm Aimi." The pink haired girl said

"I'm Akio." The blue haired boy said in a rather monotone way

"and I'm Ayumu. Don't mind Akio he's always sounding like that unless he's explaining something." Blonde haired boy said causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Shawn's my name. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said

"He has manners." Aimi said sounding a bit surprised.

"And you thought I wouldn't." I said sounding playfully sarcastic

"And an amusing sense of humor." Aimi said

"But of course." I said as Akane looked at me then started laughing at how I was acting.

"Glad I'm good entertainment for someone." I said chuckling at how hard Akane was laughing.

Something finally caught my attention, it was their eyes. They all had a thin lavender ring around their iris. I was trying to remember what that meant but I couldn't recall so I dismissed it for the time being. Just then the villager asked everyone to quiet down. He spoke a few words, thanking the gods for a great harvest and food then turned me and thanked for the gods for saving me. After that everyone started digging in including me. The food I will say tasted amazing.

"How is the food to your liking?" Adina asked

"The food is amazing! I feels like Ive tasted something like this in the past." I said

"I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you like." Adina stated

"Thank you very much!" I said as I started eating till I was stuffed.

"So Shawn, have you remembered anything yet?" Aaron asked

"Dear, it's not even been a day. No need to pester him about his memories." Adina said gently as this caused everyone to chuckle as Aaron seemed embarrassed then chuckled as well.

'These people are really nice. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while.' I thought as I observed how everyone acted. As people would bring me into their conversations asking random things and such. After about an hour or so we all helped clean up the table, even though they insisted I go rest I still helped out.

"He'll make a find husband." A older woman said causing me to blush a tiny bit.

"I agree. I wonder if he has a special someone." A younger woman asked.

"Who knows, it's possible." The older one said.

"It'd be nice if he didn't have one." The younger woman said sounding all dreamy.

"You're hopeless." The older woman said as I walked out of earshot of those two.

I decided to walk over to the lake sitting down on the grass as I stared at the water in the distance while the sun was setting. I put one of my head phones in and hit play as some classical music came on. I noticed the evening sky colors were being reflected in the water making a complete replica of the sky.

"Beautiful." I said

"It is." Akane said causing me to jump.

"A little jumpy are we?" Akane asked

"Ha, ha. Very funny miss red head." I said winking at her then started laughing a bit as she playfully smacked my arm. As I gave this fake over exaggerated pain look as she laughed even harder at that.

"You're funny." Akane said

"Why thank you." I said bowing the best I could while sitting.

"Hey Akane, you said you were found in a cave right?" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Akane said

"Did you have any memories when you woke up?" I asked

"Not at first but then it was like I was linked to something and gained a lot of memories at once. It was the same for the other three as well." Akane said

"I see. That's really interesting." I said as Akane shrugged

"Hey you two love birds Adina is looking for Shawn." Ayumu teased

"Very funny, Ayumu." I said chuckling a bit as I stood up while Akane stood up as well.

"Can you show me where Adina is?" I asked

"Sure, Shawn." Ayumu replied

"So what were you two doing out here?" Ayumu asked

"I was watching the sky change colors and how the water reflected the sky." I explained as Ayumu looked back.

"I see. Not really my thing, I like hunting and protecting the village." Ayumu said

'So he's a hunter, well with how he's built I'm not surprised.' I thought

We finally made it to Adina's medical hut. Ayumu knocked then left to go find Aimi as Adina answered.

"You were looking for me?" I asked

"Oh yes. I was wondering where we should have you sleep while you stay in the village." Adina said

"He can stay with me Adina!" Akane said excitedly which made me wonder how much sleep I was going to get due to her talkative personality. Adina thought for a moments then turned to me.

"Would that be alright with you Shawn?" Adina asked

"I don't mind." I said

"Yay!" Akane said excitedly

"Now remember Akane no keeping him up late by talking till the sun rises." Adina said shaking her finger at Akane.

"Hai, Hai." Akane said sounding rather annoyed that Adina was right.

"Shawn's here's a light blanket for you. It stays pretty hot at night so I'm sure you won't need it. There's some extra hay that Akane can help you carry into her hut so you can sleep on something." Adina said as I nodded my head.

"Thanks Adina and Akane for taking care of me." I said bowing a bit.

"No need to thank us Shawn." Akane and Adina said as I followed Akane to where the hay was. We picked up some then headed to her hut. I did notice the other three teenagers I met earlier lived right next to Akane. I waved at them as they waved back while Akane and I entered into her hut. Akane and I laid the hay down then got my bed setup.

"Shawn turn around I need to change." Akane asked nicely as I did as I was told. I could hear her removing off her clothes dropping to the ground then sliding something over her body.

"You can turn around now." Akane said as I turned back around as I started surveying the hut. She had various nick nacks around her hut and it seemed quite girly.

"You have a nice hut here." I said

"Thanks!" She said happily

"Shawn can we chat for a bit?" Akane asked sounding very excited

"Sure. How come you're so excited?" I asked

"You're a new person and I've never had a boy stay in my hut before." Akane said the last part a bit lower toned and her face was a bit red. I know knew the reason so I decided to indulge in her request.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" I asked for the next two hours we talked about the village, how long she's been living here and many other various things. Eventually we both became very tired slowly drifting off to sleep.

I began dreaming of the battles I went through as my body visibly did minor jerks off and on. Eventually I was startled awake but I couldn't recall what I was dreaming about. I laid there staring at the ceiling till I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly climbed out of bed, heading for the door I slowly left Akane's hut. I started heading for the lake again stopping a few feet from the water as my eyes rested on this mound across the lake where the cave was supposed to be. I brought out my ipod putting the head phones into my ears then hitting play as the music from Final Fantasy began playing. I decided on walking around the lake, which was quicker than I thought. When I reached the cave I looked inside of it and sure enough the entire cave was lit with these glowing rocks embedded in the cave walls. I followed the path to it opened up into a cavern. I saw these exoskeletons of something that looked like was embedded in the walls a long time ago. I slowly approached one of the newer looking exoskeletons as I placed my hand upon it feeling how smooth it felt. Just then I felt a jolt hit my fingers but it didn't hurt. Then another more powerful jolt hit me as my back arced and my head flew upwards as memories of something flew into my mind after a few minutes passed the images stopped and I fell to the ground gasping for air. Once I managed to get my breathing under control I realized exactly what I saw. It was the birth of Akane, Aimi, Ayumu and Akio. A verbal thought was placed in my head saying Guardians. Just then someone came rushing in with red hair as she laid my head in her lap.

"Shawn what happened to you?" Akane asked worriedly

"It's nothing, I just fell down. Can you carry me back to the hut I don't think I can stay aw….." As I passed out before I could finish the sentence.

Akane checked my vitals which were fine so she did what I asked. As she brought me back into her hut she put me to bed as she climbed into her bed. She fell asleep staring at me with a feeling I had lied but decided she would question me tomorrow about it as she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:  
>Aaron and Adina are Hebrew names.<br>Town name is Japanese  
>The guardian coralians are Japanese as well.<strong>


	2. Love In The Air

Chapter 2  
>Love in the Air<p>

It was another beautiful day on the Tresor base as everyone was bustling about. Rya, Jessica, Kevin and Kamin had gotten a lot closer over the year that they had spent together. Rya eventually opened up to his feelings slowly as did Kamin and today four single people would begin their journey as partners in this unknown fate they share. In Jessica's room, Rya sat on her bed feeling very nervous while Jessica was at her desk writing up some papers. They were now all a year older.

"Jessica, um…I have something to ask you." Rya said studdering a bit as this was the first time he was going to ask something like this.

"Yes, Rya?" Jessica replied tilting her head to the side pretending she didn't know a thing as a piece of strawberry pokey was hanging from her mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rya asked as a red blush appeared on his face. She was silent for a moment then she pushed the chair out from her desk, standing up and walking over to Rya. Rya looked up staring into Jessica's eyes waiting for her face getting even more nervous as the seconds passed. It seemed she liked tormenting him in these simple ways. She found it very cute and wasn't meaning it in a mean way either.

"Yes." Jessica answer as she tackled him onto her bed kissing him fully. This sensation was completely new Rya and Jessica. Seeing as this entire year they hadn't kissed once which was driving Jessica crazy so she in the least was very content right now as was Rya.

Meanwhile over in Kamin's room a similar situation was going on except Kevin wasn't in the least bit shy and he had a lot of confidence even though this would be his time doing something like this and Kamin was also nervous expecting him to ask any day. Kevin was laying behind Kamin as she cuddled into his chest enjoying the moment as they were just whispering small nothings. As Kevin got serious all of a sudden. He gently moved so he was now looking into Kamin's eyes.

"Kamin would you be my partner?" Kevin asked, love evident in his eyes as Kamin's eyes became teary due to happiness.

"You really want to be with me?" She asked curiously as Kevin gently brought his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly as she returned his kiss. After a few moments their lips parted and he gave her his answer.

"Yes I do. I believe you are my fated person." Kevin said as he stared into Kamin's eyes. Just then she knew Kevin was to be her partner in this world.

"I'd love to be your partner." Kamin replied happily this time capturing his lips in a passionate kiss pushing him onto his back as they continued kissing.

As those two couples were having them sweet the moments Dewey was also having a pleasant time. After much persuading on his part with the people on the base they allowed him to move into the Tresor town so he was closer to Krystal but he was still under surveillance. He had went to meet Krystal at the usual Tea shop they visited. They had became a regular customer there. Dewey and Krystal would meet at least three times a week now and somehow she still managed to run the rebel faction.

"It's a lovely today." Krystal said as she was sitting next to her lover.

"It is. What would you like to do today?" Dewey asked

"I want to take a stroll through those flowery hills with you." Krystal said blushing a bit looking into his eyes.

"I would like that." Dewey said giving her his genuine smile people rarely see as he took a sip of tea. They spent a few more minutes there finishing off their food and tea then headed out to that flowery hill Krystal was so fond of. It was also the first time her and Dewey made love was on that flowery hill under the moon light. It was engraved in her heart. As they reached the top of the hill hand in hand they stopped while a breeze brushed past them. Krystal closed her eyes enjoying the smells, sounds and the feeling of everything around as Dewey stared at her beauty, still surprised how he managed to find such a perfect woman, so he thought but in the near future he would find out her other side she kept hidden inside.

Seven months later Eureka, Renton and Nirvash had moved back into their home in Bellforest as well as Adrock & Diane Thurston who came with, moving into their old home which surprising was still there and in good shape. Renton would go into work helping his Grandpa with orders on repairing LFO's including making and putting on the trapar film. Renton did such a great job that even the military was contracting jobs to him which brought in a ton of money. Renton also pursauded the military to allow Amarante and Michiko to come live with them even though they didn't have a say in what she wanted to do as she was planning to go with them regardless. The kids all had their birthdays growing older. Maurice turned eleven, Maeter turned ten and linck turned nine. They all had a blast on their birthdays. Maurice got himself a new lifting board, Maeter got a very pretty summer dress and Linck got his very first lifting board which he was very excited about.

The city of Bellforest had created a memorial for Shawn due to all his accomplishments he did while he was alive and even named the new lifting park that was opened up in his honor. It had been remolded and some machines added that brought in even better trapar waves. Everyone in the world now knew who Shawn was except a few villages who didn't pay much to the outside world.

Adrock and Diane still researched about coralians but this time together as father and daughter. Eventually they got their jobs reinstated at the Tresor's Facility and moved back there while they continued researching and interacting with the Coralians that were on the base.

Amarante had finally got a routine down in the city after being so used to the way the military did things. She went to school to better educate herself while also working at a local restaurant as well to earn money to help out Renton and Eureka at home. In school she kept mostly to herself with only one friend. This girl Amarante found quite strange but enjoyable to be around and wasn't at all pushy unlike the other girls. Her name was Cassandra. She was five foot seven, wore glasses but not the geeky kind. She had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a quiet, respectful type of girl and that's what Amarante liked about her. Cassandra was always fascinated by Amarante's Coralian traits but wouldn't overwhelm her with attention unlike everyone else. On top of that the boys in the school wouldn't leave her alone either which annoyed her a great deal though she would always pretend to be nice but on the inside hated every one of them. Other than that she would frequently go up to any high place and stare up at the sky watching the clouds and trapar pass. She would sometimes soar through the skies but she no longer felt any joy from it without having her partner with her. Even a year after she still hasn't given up any hope on him no matter how painful it was for her, she knew if she did give up hope she would break completely.

Michiko also got a job teaching people in the town self defense which was quite popular. She became well known as an exceptional teacher in the town and among many other towns within miles of Bellforest.

Back at the Tresor base they had finally created a cure for Jan and Tory to turn them back to humans. They began treatment and within a few weeks they were fully back to normal. They were eternally grateful. They decided on heading back to their home in Bellforest and start their lives again.

Holland and Talho remained working in the military but instead of fighting Holland became the new recruit trainer. Teaching all the new recruits that came through fighting techniques, how to handle LFO's and so on. Holland taught the male recruits while Talho handled the female recruits. While taking care of their son Dewey.

Stoner still produces his Ray=Out Magazines every month and still has many readers. The most copies were sold when he wrote about the battle that happened taking Shawn's life. Even to this day they still talk about it a lot. As for right now he's currently living on the Tresor base helping out her and there with anything that needs to be done.

Woz and Jobs both do ship maintenance on the Tresor base as well. They were happy to still have a job doing something they love doing.

Moondoggie and Gidget became the new operators of the Gekko Go and still do some recon missions with the old crew when need be.

Ken-goh works on all the weapons on the Tresor base and how to use them properly. He teaches all the new recruits that want to take up that position on a ship.

Hap became Tresor's financial advisor on their budget and such. He was far better then anyone else at doing it. He also managed to find himself a very nice woman. She was five foot six inches, one hundred fourty pounds, long brown hair and brown eyes and a very kind personality. Her name was Jenny and she also worked on the base as a doctor.

Matthieu and Hilda ended up retiring and now travel around as Matthieu does his DJ'ing to make some good money. He's been hired all around the world doing gigs while Hilda cooks and such. They both really enjoy this lifestyle. They occassionaly take a break and stop by the Tresor base and Bellforest to say hi everyone.

The Gekkostate decided on having a yearly get together at the base so everyone can keep in touch and the first meetup was coming up in a few days.

Norb and Sakuya decided on settling down near the Tresor base. They had built a nice, decent sized house near the cave that Shawn fell through. Norb and Sakuya would always walk onto the Tresor base to help with the coralians. They would educate them about the world and befriend them. The biggest shock for everyone is when Norb and Sakuya came back into the world of the living Norb was now the same age as Sakuya, looking really young again but he still had his wise personality about him and he no longer has a compac drive embedded in his chest.

**Kosui Village**

Morning ended up coming as the sun shone down hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes then immediately shut them again due to how bright it was making this groaning side. I rolled over onto my side then opened up my eyes as I came face to face with Akane staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Like the view?" I asked tilting my head to the side the best I could which earned a laugh from her.

"I suppose so. Anyways." Akane trailed off as she sat on me with this grin on her face.

"Now you'll tell me what happened last night as I don't believe you." Akane said in a matter of fact way as I verbally groaned at how persistant she was. Then slowly let more of her weight onto me.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you so get off!" I said sounding very annoyed.

"Good." Akane said as she climbed off of me.

"More memories came back to me. I was piloting an LFO while in a battle. I ended up getting injured multiple times and that's all that came to me." I said

"How did you get the memories back?" Akane asked curiously

"I touched one of those LFO Exoskeletons in that cave and it just came to me. It felt like something linked to my brain then the memories flooded into my head." I stated as Akane nodded. It seemed she found this quite fascinating.

"Interesting! Maybe you'll get more memories back if you explore the cave a bit more!" Akane said excitedly.

"Maybe, but first comes food and I'm sure they have some chores for me to do." I stated as she gave me this disappointed look climbing off of me.

I moved off of my hay bed changing into the cloths that were laid out for me completely forgetting that Akane was in the room. The moment I started undressing she had turned her head to the side so she couldn't see much of anything. When I turned back around fully clothed I noticed there was still a slight tinge of red on her cheeks as I mentally chuckled at how innocent she was. She seemed to give me this familiar feeling like someone acted like her that I knew in the past but I couldn't recall who, which frustrated me a bit but decided to not push my brain any further.

"Ready to go?" I asked as Akane nodded standing up and heading out the door first followed by me. I noticed it was about nine in the morning and breakfast had already been set and people were eating at the moment. I walked into the big hut and bowing a bit to everyone and sat down where I sat yesterday followed by Akane.

"Sorry for being late, couldn't sleep." I said bowing my head slightly towards the Aaron as Akane bow a bit as well.

"It's fine my boy. You're here now and that's all that matters and Akane your excused to being late too." Aaron said giving us a broad smile as Akane and I dished up. Breakfast took about thirty minutes for me to finish.

"So Aaron is there any work you would like me to do?" I asked as he thought for a moment.

"There is! You can help the men and I repair some huts. They were damaged in a recent windstorm that happened." Aaron stated

"Sure I'd love to help! Was anyone injured in the windstorm?" I asked

"No, no one was injured luckily." Aaron replied

"So we'll start repairing the huts once we all finish our meals. By the way where did you learn to eat so fast?" Aaron asked

"In the military, I think." I said as this earned a curious look from Aaron

"Go on." Aaron prompted me

"Well last night, the reason why I couldn't sleep was because more memories came back. The memories of me piloting an military issued LFO." I stated

"I see, do you remember anything else?" Aaron asked

"Sadly I don't sir." I replied as Aaron shrugged making it seem like it was no big deal. We continued conversing for another fifteen minutes as he finished up his plate of food then Aaron and I headed to the first hut to repair which was an elderly couples hut. The day was spent repairing huts then collecting wood for a fire to be made tonight, They normally tell tales around the fire as the children enjoyed them, and then did some fishing with the men after that I was given a break for the rest of the day. So far none of the children had approached me yet but I could tell they were interested in me by their stares they were always give me.

I walked back into town looking around for something to do. I spotted a comfortable looking hill a little outside the village with a big tree giving the flowers around that area shade. I walked over there putting my head phones in my ears then hitting play as some classical piano music began playing as I laid myself down in the shade while the music played. I stared up at this big tree thinking it must have been here for many years to grow this big but I was greatful. I looked off in the distance to see a ship flying in the distance passing the village as Trapar flowed behind it. The ship I could tell was green and maybe white but it was too far away for me to tell but I got the feeling I knew that ship but couldn't place it. I slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about that ship.

I dreamt about the battles I was in. This time I could hear voices coming from somewhere. It wasn't anyone from the village but I felt I knew these voices. They were yelling something but I couldn't make it out. Just then the cockpit opened and I saw my dreamself extend my arm out then shoot out a black orb engulfing something then the dream ended as I awake adruptly woke up jolting up smacking directly into Aimi's forehead.

"ITAI!" I hollered as did she.

"Sorry about that Aimi." I said

"It's okay Shawn. What were you dreaming about?" Aimi asked curiously after her pain subsided.

"I was having a dream piloting an LFO, similar to those exoskeletons in that cave. It seems like I was battling someone then the cockpit opened up and I shoot some sort of black orb engulfing the enemy in it as then I woke up." I said thinking back to that battle wondering what exactly that was.

Meanwhile in the tenth dimension Gonzy was watching over everyone especially Shawn.

"It seems Shawn is far too powerful for me to completely wipe out his memories." Gonzy said outloud.

"Well at least he'll be reunited with everyone soon enough and can finish his mission regarding that woman." Gonzy said smiling to himself.

Back at the village the rest of the coralians joined Aimi and I while we all had a conversation about the things they experienced in their lives and the things they've seen so far in their life. They were hoping to travel the world and see more things.

"Shawn, once you feel comfortable enough do you want to go traveling with us?" Aimi asked curiously.

"I don't why not." I said happily as this made the coralians very happy.

"As for when we can do this I'd say maybe in about a week at most." I said as this earned an even bigger smile from them. They weren't expecting to leave so soon but they were happy none the less.

The village chief came to us to see what we were doing.

"Hello you five. Enjoying yourselves?" Aaron asked as everyone nodded

"Hey Aaron, I have a favor to ask." I said

"Yes." Aaron said curiously

"When I begin my journey to travel, these four want to come with as well." I said as Aaron began thinking and after a few minutes he nodded his head.

"I don't see why not. They should experience the world." Aaron said as this earned a big happy cheer from Akane and the guys while Aimi just smiled happily while I laughed a bit at their happy outburst.

"Shawn, I've been meaning to ask but what is in your ears." Aaron asked

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Aimi said

"This device is called an Ipod. It plays music and hold pictures as well." I stated as this earned an interest from everyone.

"What are you listening to?" Akane asked

"It's piano music." I said removing my head phones and allowing everyone to listen

"It's very soothing." Aimi said

"It's not really my style." The guys and Akane said which I figured as much.

"What about those pictures?" They asked as I stopped the music then switched to my photos then began showing them all of my photos as memories upon memories came flooding back into my mind including my car crash but that was it. After everything was done I grabbed my head as the flash of memories caused a major head ache.

"Shawn whats wrong!" Akane asked sounding extremely worried

"More memories just flooded back of my own world." I stated

"Own world?" They asked

"Yes, Seems like I don't come from this world." I stated and went through my pictures explaining to them who everyone was in the pictures.

"Wow." Aimi said

"I know, a lot of information to take in but I don't know how I reached this world and that is the one part that's really bugging me." I said sounding a tad annoyed.

"With patience I'm sure the answer will come." Aaron said

"Just wish I didn't have to wait for it but I guess that's fate." I said more to myself as I just shrugged.

"Anyways I'm interested in checking out that cave." I said

"Are you sure, Shawn?" Akane asked sounding a bit worried catching the attention of everyone else.

"Yeah It's fine." I replied without thinking that it sounded suspicious with how Akane was talking.

"Shawn, did something happen in the cave?" Aaron asked

"Well… I sort of touched those exoskeletons in the cave and it sent a wave of memories back to me." I said as this earned a curious look from Aaron.

"I see. Well be careful is all I ask especially if your taking my children with." Aaron stated

"Yes, Sir." I said as he walked back to the village with many different thoughts in his head about who I am and what fate had in store for me and the village too.

"Awkward!" I said standing up stretching. "Well let's head to the cave!" I said enthustically as Aimi and Akane giggled at my sudden outburst.

"Akane sounding girly instead of tomboyish." I said sounding astonished as I bolted off towards the cave with Akane in tow yelling that she was going to get me while I just laughed and sped up my pace while I noticed everyone else had started running. Akane got tired about halfway there as I slowed my pace a bit but still kept up the brisk pace reaching the cave before anyone else. I stopped at the cave entrance catching my breath while I waited for everyone else to catch up. A few minutes later they finally caught up with me as Akane lightly hit my arm then walked inside the cave shaking her head. I walked in with the other three. When we entered the cave I noticed when we got deeper the light got very dim allowing the cave to light up with these green specks on the walls. I decided on going further into the cave through a small passage I found.

"Hey guys over here. I found a small passage, let's go check it out!" I said then went down it without waiting for them. After following the passage for a little bit it opened up into a big almost circular cavern with a pool of water at the end where I assumed lead into the lake. This room had so many exoskeletons embedded in the wall I couldn't count all of them. The gang finally caught up to me and standing in awe of the beauty of the cave.

"It's quite the view, eh?" I asked

"It's beautiful." Aimi said

"I Agree." Akane said as she began inspecting the walls.

I walked up to one of the biggest exoskeletons that were in the room, rubbing my hands together I had the urge to touch this one. I couldn't explain why but it felt like it was pulling me to it. I slowly extended my hand closing the distance when Akane noticed what I was doing as her expression changed to a very worried expression as she rushed over to my side but she didn't reach me in time as my hand touched the exoskeleton as again a link was formed then the cave lit up with a bright green color blindly everyone.

'Hello, young one.' This exosystem said

"Wait, how come I'm hearing a voice in my head?" I asked

'It's called telepathy. It's how we, LFO's, communicate but we can only do this with certain types of intelligent beings.' It replied

"I see. Humans being one of them I take it?" I asked

'No, we cannot communicate with humans.' It replied as this confused me greatly

"But I'm human." I stated

'Yes and no, young one.' It said as this confused me even more

"Okay, now I'm confused. Please explain then how you can communicate with me." I stated sounding a tad irritated at the current situation now.

'You have coralian blood and human blood in you though you're more coralian now.' It stated

"Then how come I don't have any traits, like how the other coralians have?" I asked

'Because they were sealed when you were brought back to life in this world for a second time. You do have scars on your back where wings used to be.' It stated as right then and there I knew it spoke the truth about that which then made me start believeing in what he was saying.

"Okay, then explain to me how you know this and who you are?" I asked

'I know this because I am the scub coral. I am the one that causes human form coralians to be born onto this planet. Just like those coralians that live in that village. I oversee all of my children including you.' It stated

"What's a scub coral?" I asked but right as I asked that another flood of memories came in from my time spent in my world. It showed the Eureka Seven series in a matter of seconds causing a major headache as I grabbed my head letting out painful yell.

'I see you now have your answer.' It stated

"Okay, so what do you want with me?" I asked

'I came here to give you some advice. If you want your memories back travel the world and find a place called Tresor then go to the base that is near that town. You will find some comrades that miss you greatly. I believe more of your memories will come back.' It said sounding somewhat unsure.

"I really don't know what to say but Thank you. Is there anything I can do in return?" I asked

'As a matter of fact there is something. I brought a woman into this world that holds a grudge towards Gonzy and me. She is causing havoc for all the coralians in the world. I need you to either convince her to stop or kill her. The choice is up to you.' It said as I felt the link between us sever before I could ask her name then the light subsided as I fell backwards hitting the ground hard then loosing consciousness. The last thing I heard was some girl yelling my name.

All the coralians including the human made ones turned their heads in the direction of where that major release of energy just happened. The coralians on the Tresor base reported this to the doctors and sciencetists on the base which perked their interest greatly. None of the coralians knew what this was but the strange thing is that Amarante and Michiko didn't feel this at all. Was this the work of some mysterious power or another coralians doing?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I just love those minor and major cliffies, XD!**


	3. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

Chapter 3  
>Hunter Becomes The Hunted<p>

I remained in the dream world for the rest of the day as all the villagers worried about me. Akane and the other three explained to Aaron and Adina what had happened in the cave this caused much interest and worry from the both of them. Adina didn't know what to think about it seeing as this was the first time she's ever heard of something like this happening, the same went with Aaron too. The day turned into night as I finally woke up around 11 at night. I slowly opened my eyes and stretching in the process. I glanced around the room then slowly sat up realizing that I wasn't in a cave anymore but back in a hut. I then realized I was back in Akane's hut. I noticed she was fast asleep in the weirdest contorted sleeping position with this goofy grin on her face that I almost started laughing loudly but controlled myself from doing so. I slowly stood up then quietly walked outside. I noticed this night was quite warm so I decided to take a dip in the lake. I quietly walked out of the village towards the lake. When I reached the lake I noticed the moon was illuminating it quite nicely and the water looked clear as crystal. I stripped myself down to my bare skin leaving the cloths near the edge of the water as I slowly waded into the water. The water was a cooler then the air but it wasn't an uncomfortable temperature. It felt like the water was about eighty degrees which was plenty warm for me. It reminded me of the waters over in Hawaii during the summer temperatures. I began swimming further out into the lake then taking a deep breath I dunked my head underneath the water then began swimming downwards for about ten feet then floated there looking in around me. The water was so clear that if I didn't see the moons rays above I wouldn't know what was up or down. I floated there till I noticed I needed to swim back to the surface. I surfaced then took another deep breath then descended again but now I noticed something was coming up from the bottom of the lake and at a fast speed which freaked me out as I quickly surfaced then swam a little ways from that spot as a good sized fish of some sort shot up into the air then landed back into the water as I dunked my head into the water to watch it. It noticed me then elegantly swam towards me then around me, it seemed to be curious about me with each circle it made around me it got closer till I could reach out and touch it. Seeing as I couldn't control my curiousness to touch the fish I extended my hand out and the fish surprising enough didn't swim away but on its pass it allowed me to run my fingers alongside its scales as I sunk a bit into the water. When I did I could hear it making some sort of sound with its mouth. It sounded like a melody of some sort as I closed my eyes and listened to it the world around me seemed to fade until I noticed I needed air as I surfaced again then looked under the water again and noticed the fish was gone making it seem like it was a summer dream. I brought my head back above water then swam to the shore with this confused look on my face trying to figure out what exactly transpired. When the shore came upon my feet I noticed two figures sitting next to my cloths. It was Aimi and Akane sitting there as they were watching the moon up in the sky then brought their gaze down to me.

"I'm glad to see your doing okay." Aimi said

"Want us to join you?" Akane asked with this half grin on her face.

"Think you can handle seeing a naked man." I said winking causing Aimi to blush but Akane wasn't affected at all.

"We swim with our brothers naked all the time." Akane said in a matter of fact tone as she stripped herself down to her bare skin then ran into the water reaching me rather quickly with this smug look on her face as I was stunned to see she actually had the guts to do that.

"I'm fine right here." Aimi said sounding rather embarrassed of Akane's action

"Come on Aimi! Live for once in your life. Just strip down to your under clothing and come into the water." Akane said rather loudly as Aimi thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and stripped down to her under clothes then also ran into the water reaching us in a matter of seconds. Now I was even more stunned.

"Wow, you both have some major guts." I said laughing as they both splashed me as a ton of water enter my mouth causing me to cough what went down my throat.

"Very funny!" I said as I dunked Akane

"Ah, what now!" I said as Aimi got a bit gutsy and jumped onto my back then dragged me backwards as I fell into the water as she released me and swam over to her sister, even though they weren't really sisters but they treated each other as such.

"This is fun!" Aimi said happily with a big smile on her angelic looking face.

As I resurfaced pushing my hair back so water wouldn't run down my face I opened my eyes.

"Glad you're both having fun." I said shaking my head with a big smile on my face.

"So Shawn what were confused about when you were swimming into shore?" Aimi asked curiously

"Ah, I was playing with this really big fish that came up from the bottom of the lake, out of nowhere, than just as quickly as it came, it vanished as well." I said using my arms to show how big the fish was.

"That big guy lives here in the lake. He normally doesn't come up to anybody except us and my brothers." Aimi explained as this would make sense since they're Coralians including myself.

"And you now, of course." Akane added

"I see. He's an interesting looking fish, scared me a bit when he just appeared out of nowhere but now I wish I had more time to check him out." I said sounding a tad disappointed.

"He normally comes out when the moon is showing, especially during a full moon." Akane said

"I'll keep that in mind." I said

'I'm surprised it's behaving in front of these two beauties.' I thought as I quickly changed my train of thought to prevent from anything else popping in my head.

"So, I'm surprised you all haven't asked me what happened in the cave." I said sounding a tad bit surprised.

"We figured you would tell us eventually or else we'd ask." Akane replied earning a chuckle from me.

"What?" Akane asked curiously

"It's nothing. Anyways when I touched that exoskeleton it brought me into this alternate reality to where time seemed to freeze. It turns out what I touched was a materialized form of the Scub Coral or probably it's conscious was in that exoskeleton. It informed me that I have coralian blood running through my veins which surprising enough I believed though I'd like ask you girls something." I said

"Sure." Aimi and Akane replied

"Do I have any scars on my back?" I asked

"Yes you do." Akane answered

"I see. So it was telling the truth. It stated I had scars on my back. It also informed me I was brought back to life a second time and that my coralian features are sealed right now. Then it told me I needed to travel to a place Called Tresor then head to the base that is near there to recover my memories though it didn't sound too sure. It then asked me to find a woman that was also brought into this world from where I came from and to stop her by either killing her or having her stop her current course of action." I stated as Akane and Aimi gave me this really surprised look.

"I know it's a lot to take in, even now I find it hard to believe but I felt that this Scub Coral was an ally and wouldn't lie to me." I stated

"I see. Well there is a place called Tresor about one hundred miles from the village. It's about a two day walk from here." Aimi said

"Oh, well that isn't bad. So whenever the four of you are ready we can leave for Tresor." I stated as I started to shiver a bit as I started swimming slowly to the shore.

"We can get ready in the morning. It'll take us a few hours." Akane said excitedly.

"Very well. I'm getting a bit cold so I'm going to climb out." I said as I reached the shore stepping out of the water as Aimi and now Akane turned their heads. I noticed they brought something to dry myself off with. I picked up the towel, drying myself then got dressed. I turned my back to the water allowing the girls to get out to dry off and get dressed. After they were finished we all headed quietly back into the village. Unbeknownst to us, two people were watching us walk back to our huts. After wishing Aimi a good night I walked into Akane's hut. I climbed into bed getting comfortable in the bed of hay.

"Night Akane." I said

"Good night Shawn." Akane said falling asleep with a small smile on her heavenly face and a feeling slowly growing in her heart that would surprise her when it blossomed within her. The night passed with everyone having pleasant dreams of the days to come. When the sun peak up over the horizon I noticed Akane was already awake getting ready. I slowly sat up stretching my arms in the process.

"Morning." I said through a big yawn.

"Morning!" Akane said sounding all chipper.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Hm, about six thirty in the morning. I wanted to get an early start on packing so we can get going sooner." Akane stated

"K, I'll get up." I said as I climbed out of bed and noticed a fresh change of clothes sitting on the table for me. I changed out of my old cloths and put on the new ones not really caring that there was a girl in the room.

"It doesn't bug you that I'm here does it." Akane said sounding a bit different when she spoke as I turned around I noticed for the first time Akane showing this very cute embarrassed expression.

"Nah, not really. I figured I could change quickly before you turning around." I said shrugging as Akane just shook her head as she finished packing.

"I'm ready to go. Let's go get Aimi and the others." Akane said excitedly

"Alright!" I said excitedly as well.

We reached Aimi hut and noticed she was already packed as the two other guys were walking out of their huts as well fully packed. It was about seven in the morning now. Aaron and Adina were already awake and outside walking towards us.

"We saw you three coming back from the lake. I see you made the decision to begin your journey now instead of later." Aaron stated giving us his usual calm, gentle look.

"We did father. I hope you don't mind." Aimi said bowing her head to show respect.

"It is okay, child. It's your journey not ours so whenever you feel ready is fine with us." Aaron said as he turned to me.

"Shawn please take care of our children on their journey." Aaron

"Yes, Sir!" I said in a military fashion surprising Aaron a tad bit but he figured I probably had been military due to my scars and my personality I showed at times.

"Oh yes, Shawn here's a change of clothes I'm sure you'll need later down the road." Adina said as she gave me what looked to be a militaries uniform. I looked at Adina confused.

"I think you were once military Shawn due to how you act, your posture and scars. I used to be military in my younger years when I took my journey." Aaron stated surprising all of us except Adina

"Well we'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for taking care of me it was a pleasure." I said bowing to him as he bowed as well.

"If you ever want to visit you're welcome to come back. You'll always have a spot in our village and our hearts." Adina said giving me a warm smile as I hugged her.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take care you two." I said as I started walking past them while the other four did their farewells and after a few minutes they caught to where I was waiting.

"Ready to go everyone?" I asked

"YEAH!" They all yelled earning a slight chuckle from me.

We started heading Northwest along a dirt road towards the Tresor village. The road had been made a few years back but anyone rarely comes out this way anymore.

"Shawn what's the first thing you plan to do when you reach Tresor?" Akane asked

"Hm, well it would be a waste to head straight to the base so I think I'll go window shopping and get some food!" I said spacing out thinking about what kinds of food they may have there or trinkets I can look at while Akane chuckled a bit by my reaction. Quickly snapping back to reality a few minutes after Akane chuckled.

"What?" I said sticking out my tongue as I earned a playful smack on my arm.

"Stop flirting you two." Aimi said winking at me earning quite the embarrassed look from me while I shook my head.

"I'm not flirting!" Akane huffed while the other two coralians just laughed at our reactions.

"So Shawn, Akane said you remembered some more things about your home world. Wanna tell us about them?" Ayumu asked

"Sure. What's even better I'll even include pictures too." I said as I moved between the four of them clicking on the pictures icon on the ipod. I began going through the pictures explaining to them who everyone was. All my family members, friends and my dive buddies. Then I went into explaining what a dive buddy and what scuba diving was as I showed them pictures of me underwater in my diving gear which fascinated them greatly. They kept on asking questions upon questions of what was what and why I had to wear certain things then I went onto naming the marine life that were in the pictures. The day quickly passed by as dusk approached us so we decided on settling down in a patch of trees. The guys and I decided on hunting while the girls setup camp and got a fire started. Ayumu and Akio went as a team in one direction while I went in another direction. Ayumu ended up giving me a dagger to help catch some dinner. A good five minutes had passed and I found my first prey. It looked similar to some type of lizard. The size of it was about 3 feet long 1 feet in diameter. I slowly snuck up on the prey when I got close enough I bolted from the spot. The lizard noticed me as it started running, rather quickly, away from me. Then all of a sudden I felt a surge of energy through my body as I sped up, jumping into the air and pouncing onto it as I stabbed it with my dagger at the back of its neck. It let out loud shriek then slowly collapsed onto the ground as the life in its eyes faded. I removed the dagger wiping it off on the grass the best I could. I tried dragging the lizard but has some trouble until Ayumu and Akio walked into view.

"Need some help Shawn?" Ayumu asked

"If you could." I said chuckling a bit

"Akio grab that side and Shawn grab the tail." Ayumu instructed. We managed to bring the lizard back the campground before we reached the campsite I whispered for the guys to stop and lower it to the ground and make it look like it's walking on the ground they were confused at first but did what I asked. When the head of the lizard came into the campsite that's when the fun began.

"I've come to eat you my pretties." I said in a very menacing voice as Aimi and Akane both freaked out screaming as I placed the tail down then poked my head into the campsite.

"Hey girls." I said grinning as both of them glared at me then started running at me. I managed to dodge Akane then jumping up to a low tree branch I quickly climbed onto it then the next one and the next one. Till I was about five branches up from them then leaning against the tree itself feeling quite satisfied at my accomplishment.

"Shawn get down here!" Akane said quite furious that I had heard such a girly scream come from her. Aimi was scolding the other guys which I did feel bad about that but I just shrugged.

"Nope I don't think so." I replied as I closed my eyes and waited for to give up. Then I felt something shake the tree.

'No Way.' I thought as I looked down and noticed Akane was climbing the tree. 'Crap!' I thought

"Alright fine! I'll come down just stop climbing." I said as she did in fact stop and waited for me to move. I climbed around the tree then started climbing down until I reached the last branch jumping from it as I hit the ground I rolled to relieve some stress from the fall then sat up.

"In my defense you were quite cute!" I said holding my hands up as Akane was now blushing.

"Fine. You get to clean up after we're done eating as your punishment." Akane stated

"Hai, hai." I said sounding cheery that I wasn't going to get smacked again. I helped Ayumu and Akio skin the lizard and cooked the meat over the fire. About thirty minutes later dinner was ready. We all ate and talked about my world yet again which fascinated the four of them and it made me happy that they liked what I was talking about. Another hour passed and everyone eventually fell asleep except I had climbed into the tree again up to the third branch this time, leaning against the trunk I slowly fell asleep. A few hours later when the fire had gotten smaller I was awoken by something in the dark. I remained still listening closely to what it was. There was one, two, wait no three things and it sounded like it was slithering across the ground while walking too. It hit me that lizard had called for help and my comrades were still asleep below. The lizards had just entered the camp and were bigger than the other one, 6 feet long and 2 feet in diameter. They spotted my comrades as Akane opened her eyes to come face to face with one of those lizards as Akane let out a scream. This indeed woke up everyone else as the lizard closest to me and Akane got ready to attack her. I quickly jumped from the tree landing on the lizard with my dagger in my hand stabbing into its back as it thrashed about throwing me off of it. The force threw me hard into the tree next to me causing my vision to become a bit blurry. The lizard I just stabbed looked back at Akane as the guys brought their weapons and started fighting the lizards. Aimi managed to get between the two boys while Akane was stuck where she was. The lizard went to bite Akane as she dodged quickly then tried running tripping into the process, this time the lizard went to strike and right as it was about to bite her.

"SHAWN SAVE ME!" Akane screamed as an orb hit the lizard hard enveloping the lizard into it. What Akane saw next scared her even more. My shirt was shredded and behind me was three pairs of green wings with rainbow colored veins then they turned to red. This also surprised the other three greatly as they stood frozen in fear and not knowing what to think or do. They watched me disappear then reappear in seconds next to the lizard that was going for Aimi. I punched the lizard hard in the side sending it rolling and smacking hard into the tree next to it as they heard a loud crack. The third lizard's instincts told it to run and that's what it did not getting to far though as I raised my hand up aiming it at the lizard but a sharp pain shot through my entire body as I dropped to one knee coughing up a pool of blood. The wings then went from red veins back to the rainbow colored veins and the empty look in my eyes changed back to showing life as I was hit with another flood of memories as I let out blood curling scream then collapsed into the small pool of blood as tears streamed down my eyes. A few minutes later passed as Akane finally managed to move again she approached me. She touched my wings then retracted her arm, noticing nothing happened she rolled me over on my back slowly making sure my wings didn't get bunched up. Akane noticed my breath had slowed down and it seemed like I was sleeping. Aimi, Akio and Ayumu then regained control over their bodies and approached Akane looking down at me.

"What just happened?" Aimi asked sounding quite scared

"I don't know. Let's ask Shawn when he wakes up." Akane said

"I don't want to be meet with that thing when he wakes up." Ayumu said sounding rather scared pulling out his dagger. Akio knew what Ayumu was thinking and he wasn't going to allow me to be murdered out of his brothers fear.

"Ayumu drop it now." Akio ordered

"You don't….." Ayumu began saying as Akio had quickly whipped out his bow, notched an arrow and fired it whizzing inches past Ayumu's head. Ayumu then dropped his dagger inching slowly back from where I laid heading to where he was sleeping. He brought the fire back to life and remained there for the rest of the time while Akane cleaned the blood off of me and placed her blanket over me and with the help of Akio moved me closer to the fire. Aimi, Akio went back to their sleeping places while Akane stayed next to me while I slept.

My dreams were hazy but I could make out that I was being shown of places I've been when I first came to this world. I was being shown as I was dropped out of the sky the first time and showing a girl with cyan color hair and wings like mine. Next I was shown a house and a kind looking guy standing next to the cyan colored hair girl after that I was shown their machines that I recall as LFO's. After that everything faded.

"Seems you still need me, Shawn." An unknown voice said


	4. The Crimson One Returns

Chapter 4  
>The Crimson One Returns<p>

"Who are you! Where are you!" I demanded looking around

"I'm right here" the voice said as it walked out of the darkness. It looked just like me but it had black wings with red veins and the veins on the body were black with cat type looking eyes that were black on the outside and red in the middle.

"What are you?" I asked

"I am a Coralian. I'm the other you, the one called Alucard." Alucard said

"Were you controlling me earlier?" I asked

"No that was all you my friend. Whenever your loved ones or close friends are endangered your instincts seem to bring out that power each time though before you died you were able to control it quite well." Alucard said

"Do you remember what happened to me before I died?" I asked

"Sadly that's not my place to tell. Go to the Tresor base and all will be explained. One piece of advance use those orbs only if you must. They drain your life force and will kill you if too many are used at once. Now to control the orb focus in your mind on creating the orb and depending on the emotion you currently have it will create a different orb. Anger will bring destruction and love will bring healing." Alucard said as he faded into the darkness while I was left there stunned. The darkness slowly turned to light as I opened my eyes bolting upright scanning my surroundings then a mass head rush hit me as I fell back down to ground groaning rather loudly.

"Shawn you're awake!" Akane said happily

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's morning already." She replied

"I see." I said as I brought myself to a sitting position. I noticed Ayumu was sitting on a log away from me as Akio and Aimi were sitting on the ground near Akane.

"Shawn what happened last night?" Akane asked with a bit of fear present in her eyes as I brought my hands behind me feeling my wings then folding the wings in front of me so I could see them. A gentle smile came to my face as I rubbed my face onto the warm rubbery wings.

"I guess it confirms I am a Coralian. I was told that happens when my loved ones are in danger. Whether it be friends or a lover." I stated

"Who told you?" Akane asked

"Myself within me." I replied after that Akane changed the question.

"Would you hurt us in that state?" Akane asked

"I only hurt the ones attacking my loved ones or myself." I answered as she nodded

"We were really scared you turned into some sort of monster." Akane said as tears of joy streamed her eyes.

"There's no need to cry. I'm perfectly fine there's no need to be scared of me, I won't bite so stop avoiding me." I said giving everyone a gentle smile as I looked at the other three. After a few minutes they all came closer as Aimi gave me a hug.

"Stop acting all dramatic everyone. I'm fine, let's pack up and keep heading to Tresor, k?" I asked as everyone nodded. I stood up, dusting myself off and packed up my things while leaving the shredded shirt behind and not worrying about putting on the military shirt yet.

As the day progressed there still wasn't much talking going on between everyone which was annoying me greatly till I noticed something hazy a short distance from us. I squinted my eyes to try and figure out what it was. I noticed it had a green color to it as then it hit me. I decided to see if I was right so I started running towards it earning a curious look from the other coralians. Once I got closer to it a green trail of trapar appeared behind me as my wings lifted me off the ground. I brought my wings together then apart really fast as it allowed me to gain altitude really quickly then swooping down I finally gained the momentum I was looking for. I turned back around and headed towards Aimi as I swooped down picking her up then up into the air.

"Ahh!" She yelled clinging onto my neck for dear life as I started laughing.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Open your eyes and look around." I said as she slowly opened her eyes then looked around. I could she tell she was in awe with everything she was able to see.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked

"It is. Is this what you see when you go flying?" Aimi asked

"Yes and I can also see the trapar." I explained

"I see. How long are you able to fly?" Aimi asked

"I imagine for a decent amount of time." I replied

"Let's stay up here and fly around for a bit." Aimi said as I just chuckled.

"Yes, Hime-sama." I said winking as this earned a slight blush. Everyone kept on walking feeling a bit jealous with how Aimi was hogging all the fun.

"AIMI, I WANT A TURN!" Akane yelled as Aimi giggled at her sister.

"You better let her have a turn or else she'll throw a fit later." Aimi suggested

"I'll take your word for it." I said as I lowered my altitude until my feet hit the ground as I started running then slowed to a walk and set Aimi down.

"Did you have fun?" I asked

"I did. Thank you Shawn and sorry for my actions earlier." Aimi said sounding a bit ashamed for being so fearful of me.

"Your welcome and don't worry about it. I don't hold a grudge against you and besides I would be scared shitless as well if I saw that." I said chuckling a bit then without a moment later someone latched onto my back.

"My turn!" Akane said with the widest grin plastered on her face.

"Hai, hai. Anyways talk to you guys in a bit! Akane, Hold on tight!" I said as I started running and pushing myself off the ground gaining altitude a lot quicker this time. It seemed like Akane fit perfectly through the spacing of the wings.

"This is amazing Shawn! Can you see the Trapar?" Akane asked curiously

"I can see it and feel it around me." I answered

"That's so cool!" Akane replied for the rest of the time we didn't say anything as we enjoyed the wind blowing through our hair and watching the scenery before us as sky fish starting coming into view. A few minutes later they had flown to where we are and began flying next to me watching us with great interest it seemed.

"Hey you guys. I remember you." I said reaching out my hand to pet one as it got closer allowing me to pet it as Akane did the same. It seemed to really like the contact. After that we continued flying with the sky fish till the end of second day came. I decided to land when the sun started getting lower in the sky. What was surprising is that we didn't see a single person down this road today either.

"That was soooo much fun Shawn! Thank you!" Akane said excitedly

"Anytime, anyways let's get camp ready as I'm extremely hungry." I said as my stomach growled rather loudly earning a loud laugh from everyone else.

'Glad they're back to normal.' I thought relieved

We ended up setting camp, getting some food cooked and continuing talking like we used to. I ended up taking a small walk outside of camp to the road as I laid down in the grass on the other side staring up at the stars thinking about everything that's happened so far.

'I wonder if I had a lover before I died here in this world.' I thought trying to remember but no matter hard I tried nothing came. It was quite frustrating because I felt like something was missing in my heart but I couldn't explain what it was. A good fifteen minutes later Aimi had walked out looking for me. She walked over sitting next to me and looked up at the stars as well.

"How are you, Shawn?" Aimi asked

"Decent. Hey Aimi did you tell Ayumu and Akio something to get them back to normal?" I asked

"I did. I made them feel guilty for how they treated you and got them to get over the fear." Aimi said

"I see, thank you that really means a lot." I said

"You look a bit sad. Mind if I ask what you're thinking about?" Aimi asked now looking at me

"If you're really interested I'm wondering if I had lover before I died in this world." I said

"I see. It is possible but let's head back into camp for the night. You'll need your rest." Aimi said

"Alright." I said standing back up as Aimi stood as well and we headed back into camp.

Everyone was getting ready for bed when we got back as I climbed under the blanket. Wishing everyone a good night as they did the same then I slowly drifted off to sleep. We had one person take a shift watching over us. I was on the last watch. The night had went by uneventful as I felt someone shake me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Akane.

"It's your turn Shawn." Akane said as I nodded sitting up and moving myself closer to the fire.

"Alright go ahead and get some sleep Akane." I said giving a smile as she smiled as well then headed back to bed for the night.

An hour had passed and I noticed the sky had begun to get brighter. I decided on walking out to the road to watch the sunrise. I didn't realize my movement had woken someone in the process. They got up and followed me as that woke up another and another then the last person as they all were now behind me watching the sunrise. I didn't realize it as I had my head phones in now listening to some relaxing music and enjoying the sunrise. Akane came up and stood next to me coming into my field of vision surprising me only slightly. The sky began changing colors as the minutes passed. It had many yellows, oranges and reds in the sky as the sun then peaked over the horizon lighting up the sky even more.

'This would make a very beautiful photo.' I thought wishing I had my camera at this moment as the music came to an end I could end the other three talking now.

"Seeing as everyone is awake want to get ready to finish our journey to town?" I asked turning around with a peaceful look on my face.

"Anything pleasant happen to you Shawn?" Akane asked

"Nope, just really enjoyed that sunrise to bad I couldn't capture it on my camera." I said as they gave me this curious look.

"I take it you don't know what a camera is?" I asked as all of them nodded

'Wow talk about living a sheltered life in that village.' I thought

So I explaining to them what a camera is and what it does as we packed up camp. By the end of the explanation they were fascinated by this device and wanted to see one.

"I'm sure there's one in Tresor." I said as now they were all excited to reach the town.

About two hours later we came to a junction with a sign that said Tresor three miles ahead. All of us got really excited as passed the sign there was a few vehicles coming down the road and passing us in the process as everyone of them glanced at the four coralians not thinking anything was out of ordinary until they got to me. They all stared at me as they passed which I expected as much though what surprised me was a little boy and girl waved me at excitedly as I waved back just to be nice.

'I wonder if I've met them before.' I thought but just as the thought came it was quickly dismissed as we continued walking towards town. When we finally reached town my companions looked normal and didn't bring any attention to them but as for myself that was a much different story. I could hear people whispering things about me. Things like 'I thought he was dead' or 'isn't he the leader?' and many other things but no one ever came up to ask me those question personally so I just ignored them as we continued walking around town checking out shops and enjoying ourselves.

Dewey had been running some errands for his beloved. He was buying the food that was supposed to be their dinner tonight. As he finished up his shopping and was heading back to his place he thought he saw someone with coralian wings walking around. It was only a glimpse out of the corner of his eye but he decided to go see if that was Eureka he saw. The moment Dewey turned the corner the person was gone. Shrugging his shoulder he decided the sun must have been getting to him as he headed back to his place in the city.

All of us had gone into this interesting shop called Seltin's Tea Shop. It had a very relaxing aroma in the air. The owner came around the corner and greeted everyone till her eyes fell to me as she expressed a very surprised expression.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously

"No, no. Nothings wrong, just surprised to see you after such a long time." The owner said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, rumor had it you died Major Shawn." She said

"I see. Anyways would you mind serving myself and friends here some of your best tea?" I asked

"Most certainly and don't worry about paying, it's on the house." She said blushing a bit as she hurried into the back room before I could thank her.

'Strange woman' I thought as I sat down with my friends and waited for her to bring us our tea. We began talking about things that we saw since we came into the town. A few minutes later the tea was brought out and placed on the table.

"Thank You, um.. I don't think I got your name." I said

"Mary, Sir." Mary replied

"Ah, that's a very pretty name. Thank you Mary." I said smiling happily

"Your welcome Shawn." She replied as she went onto the other tables that had customers sitting at them. After a good thirty minutes enjoying our tea we decided it was time to move on to the shop. We headed out as I bowed slightly towards the shop owner as we left.

The rest of the time we spent walking around town till it was about two in the afternoon. We managed to hitch a ride on a vehicle that was heading to the Tresor base. Unbeknownst to me as we were leaving a blonde beauty noticed me as we left city. She stood there dumbfounded thinking he had dead but some hatred towards herself and Gonzy knowing Shawn was now alive and probably thanks to Gonzy she thought.

We managed to make it the outskirts of the base through a side road that took us through a forest. The nice old man let us off as we began walking towards the base. I did notice a nice homely house was hidden back in the trees but I didn't say anything as we continued on. We walked out of the forest and came face to face with the Tresor base. I didn't know it at the time but the base had grown a lot with six more buildings that were 4 stories high.

"Shawn this is so cool!" Akane said happily looking at the building and the LFO's that were lined up and a green and white ship that was out on the runway too. I noticed even Aimi, Ayumu and Akio had a lot of excitement in their eyes.

"I agree. This is a big base!" I said with a bit of excitement in my voice. I got the feeling I had been here before but I still couldn't recall anything.

"Let's get closer!" Akane said excitedly as she started walking quickly towards the first building with the number thirty on it. She reached the door opening it as it revealed what looked like a relaxing area with couches, TV's and many other assortment of things neatly placed about in this room. There was also four teenagers in the room at the moment. Two of them were coralians while the other two were humans. They were relaxing on the couches talking till Akane barged in. The four of them looked at each other then at the girl as then they saw another girl enter and then two boys then the biggest surprise was when I walked through the door. Kamin and Rya eyes grew as big as saucer as they just stared at me for a few minutes as I looked around the room. When my eyes met their they stood up running and literally jumping over the couches with tears streaming down their eyes.

"SHAWN!" They both yelled as they tackled me with such force that I fell onto my butt hard. I was completely confused as to why these two youngsters were crying and hugging me.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously they both looked up at me confused and hurt.

"You don't remember us? The ones you found in that cave." Kamin said sounding really hurt

"Sadly I don't. I honestly don't remember a lot of things that happened while I was alive." I said

"I'll explain this, if you don't mind Shawn." Aimi said as I nodded

"Shawn fell from the sky near our village and seems to have lost all of his memories. He's regained some of them but not at all of them. I'm sure the memories will come back to him soon." Aimi said sounding very motherly to the teenagers.

"You'd make a good mother." I said chuckling a bit as Aimi blushed a bit as she went back to looking around the room. The next to approach was the two humans.

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Jessica asked

"Shawn is my name." I said

"Wait, Major Shawn, Shawn the leader of the entire coralian race?" Kevin blurted out sounding very surprised.

"Yep that's him! Our older brother." Kamin said happily with a big smile

"Um, I don't remember any of this so for now I'm just Shawn. Let's keep it simple for my brain, okay?" I asked smiling

"Okay." Kamin said

"Anyways for starters what are all of your names?" I asked

"My name's Kevin." Kevin said

"Jessica, It's a pleasure to meet you!" Jessica said excitedly

"Your non blood related younger sister, Kamin." Kamin said

"Your non blood related younger brother, Rya." Rya said

"I see, well it's nice to meet you two young coralians again and it's a pleasure to meet you Jessica and Kevin." I said ruffling the two coralians hair with my usual goofy smile.

"Anyways mind hoping off so I can stand up." I said as they quickly nodded then hopped off of me while I stood up.

"So when did they add these building?" I asked

"After the last battle you fought in." Rya answered

"I see. So what are these buildings for?" I asked

"It's where us coralians live. There's the guardian coralians and the normal coralians that are meant to be communicators. We're also meant to find partners on this world." Kamin explained as she blushed quite a bit at the end sentence.

"I see." I said chuckling a little bit

"What's so funny!" Kamin said

"Nothing." I said patting her head

'I wonder if I should tell him about Amarante now.' Rya thought but decided on waiting.

The four of them took us on a tour of the building, showing us their rooms while I also got to meet the other coralians in the process too. They seemed really happy to see me. Like I was their savior or something but at the moment I was just another half human half coralian trying to figure out who I am. I still remained polite towards all of them. After the tour of the building was done Rya decided to bring us to where Holland was.

We walked towards where Holland was currently training the new recruits along with the help of Talho. Their backs were to us when we entered. We all stood there staring at them as they showed the new recruits certain hand to hand techniques and how to get out of them. A few minutes later they were done explaining the hand to hand techniques and were about to move onto the next one when Rya cleared his throat rather loudly to get his attention as I was staring off at the LFO that was to the right then started walking over to it while Talho was the first to turn around as she immediately froze when she saw me walking towards the LFO.

"I can't believe it." Talho whispered as tears began swelling up in her eyes as she ran towards Shawn.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5  
>Memories<p>

I turned myself the moment I heard someone running as I came face to face with a woman tackling me into a hug as I fell down smacking my head against the LFO causing my vision to blur as another set of memories came back. It was ones of Talho and Holland. I quickly grabbed my head as I let out a painful howl as I felt energy well up in my body creating a white aura around me and my wings glowed a bright rainbow color as many memories flooded into me while at the same time I linked with Talho as she experienced the same thing minus the pain. A few minutes later the memories slowed then came to a stop then the white aura faded and the rainbow colored glow subsided. Talho remained speechless at what had just happened.

"Shawn what was that?" Talho asked as her brain tried figuring out what she had seen.

"Short version is I died, came back and lost my memories. I'm slowly gaining them back." I stated.

"What things do you remember?" Talho asked as you can clearly tell she was worried about something.

"Let's see, my family from my world, you and Holland now thanks to my head hitting that LFO, and some of the battles I had in a LFO." I stated.

"Anything else?" Talho asked again

"Nope that's everything." I stated as Talho gave this sad look.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked looking bewildered.

"No it's nothing. Anyways let us introduce you to our new recruits." Talho said as she stood up helping me up. Holland walked up to me and extended his hand as I took it shaking it.

"A lot of things have changed Shawn but I'm glad you're the same as always." Holland stated

"Changed?" I asked

"Some of your friends you'll remember in due time took over the gekkostate while I now teach new recruits as does Talho. It's safer for raising our family." Holland explained

"Well that would make sense. You can't keep on fighting forever in your old age." I said lightly elbowing him in a joking manner. This earned a laugh from everyone in the room including Holland.

"And you gained a sense of humor too! The world is really going to end!" I exclaimed sounding completely shocked at Holland elbowed me this time a bit harder than I expected.

"lol, lay off on the abuse." I said laughing a bit.

"You ain't that weak. Onto what else I want to say now. These people you see before you are the new recruits. Everyone this is Shawn, the one that Talho and I have told you about." Holland stated as everyone's face lit up.

"He's that hero, Major Shawn! The one that brought us humans closer to coralians! That's so cool!" One of the recruits as the rest of them piped in then swarmed me wanting to shake my hand, wanted autographs and kept on bombarding me with questions.

"Whoa, slow down everyone. Remember I lost all my memories. When I get them all back I'll be happy to tell you all stories of my heroics and such." I said feeling quite overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

"Tell us then, do you really come from a different world?" The bigger of the guys asked

"Yes I do." I answered

"What about those powers we've heard that are very destructive." Another one asked as I went silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as the guy sounded disappointed but Holland and Talho caught on that I was lying. One of the girls walked up to me slightly blushing.

"Do you have a girlfriend and are you looking for one?" This really cute, twenties looking red headed girl asked.

"Um, I honestly don't know so for now I'll say I'm not looking." I said sounding flattered but now I wanted to get out of the room.

"ATTENTION! Everyone settle down and give him space. Recruits your dismissed now disperse." Talho ordered as everyone snapped back from their world, saluted then walked out of the room looking rather disappointed. As the last person walked out of the hanger Talho and Holland got a serious look on their face.

"Shawn let's head to the Gekko Go." Talho said in a very serious voice.

"Um, okay as long as my friends can come." I said nervously as Holland and Talho nodded.

We all started heading towards the Gekko Go. We entered into the hanger and a few flashbacks came back to me of the Gekko Go soaring through the sky, the layout of the ship and a few battles that had taken place. I shook my head a bit to bring myself back to reality earning glances from everyone.

"I'm fine. Let's head inside then." I said as I walked ahead into the hanger of the ship I noticed Hollands LFO was there and a few others that I couldn't remember whose they were but at second glance I noticed they looked different from what I remembered them to be. As everyone looked at each other then eventually followed behind me. I opened the door and walked head to the where the kitchen is. When we reached it I sat down on the couch as everyone else came in taking a seat as well.

"I'll get right down to business then. We know you lied about your powers and no, were not afraid of you." Holland stated as this earned a relieved sigh from me.

"What you think we would fear you for it. Remember you were with us first Shawn." Holland stated

"Ah, right. I feel like an idiot now." I said chuckling a bit.

"It's fine. Anyways seeing as your back I'll want you to meet a few people. The first one is the General of this army who is staying on this base and some of your old friends. Also I'd like you to rejoin us as Major Shawn Murphie." Holland stated

"You don't waste any time do you, Holland." I said shaking my head

"We could use the help." He stated

"On one condition then." I said

"Name it." he replied

"Tell me about everyone who I forgot about." I stated as Holland looked over at Talho, in a way he was asking for permission. Talho sighed then nodded as she got up and moved closer to me. Talho began explaining to me who I forgot and who they were to me. She started with Rya and Kamin then Mischa, Dr. Bear, Sonia, Morita, Jobs, Woz, Stoner, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Eureka, Renton, Moondoggie, Gidget, Hilda, Matthieu, The real Dewey and then Amarante. Once Talho was telling me about Amarante, a pain swelled up in my heart as tears began falling. I quickly wiped them away trying to force them to stop as they slowly did.

"I see, I guess I really left behind a lot of people with my stunt I pulled." I said

"Damn right ya did but I understand why you did it." Holland said as he walked over giving me a pat on the back.

"So what now?" I asked

"For starters let's go meet….." Holland started saying as two of the people they were talking about walked in as a very surprised look formed on their face.

"SHAWN!" Gidget yelled as she ran over to me tackling me dead on as I fell onto the floor hard.

"You must be Gidget?" I asked curiously

"What you don't remember me?" Gidget asked a bit hurt as Holland answered before I could.

"Shawn lost his memories when he came back to life." Holland stated

"Aww man. That's harsh. Do you at least remember lifting?" Moondoggie asked

"I remember what it is but as for the feeling of using a board, no I don't. I take it your moondoggie." I stated

"Yes that's me. Alright man follow me, let's go get something out of your room." Moondoggie said as I looked over at Holland who nodded his head. I followed Moondoggie's lead to my so called room. When the door opened they had left everything in place. I slowly entered into it running my hand along the walls and touching every object in the room. I sat down on my bed flinging myself back onto the bed. As another flood of memories hit me of times spent in the room and the things I thought about it and showing me talking to myself but there was no one there. I thought that was weird but I didn't voice it. After a few minutes passed I looked over at the ref board laid against the wall. It seemed like someone had been keeping it looking new.

"Who kept the board maintained?" I asked

"Amarante did at first then I took over." Moondoggie said

"I see, well let's not let that go to waste then!" I said as I walked up to the board picking it up then headed to the door.

"I'll go grab my board and meet ya outside." Moondoggie said as he ran down the hall to his room without letting me say anything. I headed back to the ship bay then outside and waited for moondoggie who arrived moments later.

"Alright! Shawn let's go have some fun." Moondoggie said as he ran hopping onto his board as it picked up the trapar. I followed suit, a bit clumsy at first but as I began lifting more the feeling came back to me as I also used my wings. In no time I was back to my usual skill level.

"Yahoo!" I yelled sounding extremely happy as everyone grabbed their boards and took to the skies. Even Rya and Kamin had learned how to lift too.

"You remembered didn't you." Moondoggie yelled

"I could never forget this amazing sensation!" I happily said as everyone noticed my genuine smile was back. This caused everyone to smile as everyone began having even more fun as my wings began glowing more brightly. We spent the next few hours lifting through the skies till it had to come to an end. We all landed back down in very high spirits as my friends from the village ran up to me, asking if I could teach them.

"Hey doggie wanna take this one? I have a few other people to meet." I stated as he laughed and nodded his head.

"He's a good teacher you guys. So Holland I take it the general now?" I asked

"That's right. Let's hurry it up." Holland stated

"Hai, Hai. Be back in a bit you guys." I said as I followed Holland as we headed off. We walked deep into the base as I noticed the security became thicker. I noticed a lot of soldier were staring at me as we passed. I could hear the soldiers whispering things like "Is that who I think it is?" "Wasn't he dead?" "How'd he come back to life." And it continued as we headed to John's quarters. When we reached John's quarters, Holland knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come In!" John called as Holland and I both entered. John's back was to us as he was working on some paperwork that was on his desk in the corner.

"Sir, I have someone who I want you to meet." Holland stated

"Can't this wait Hol…?" John asked as he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me while I was looking around the room surveying everything on his shelves and walls.

"Holland how is this possible?" John asked which snapped me back to attention.

"I don't know. Ask him yourself." Holland stated

"Shawn, you died, I attended your funeral. So how can you be with us right now?" John asked sounding very surprised.

"Well I am standing right here. I don't know how I came back alive. All I know is I dropped from the sky according to the villagers of Kosui." I stated

"So Gonzy's doing, probably." Holland stated as John nodded in agreement.

"Gonzy?" I asked curiously.

"Someone you'll meet in due time, I'm sure." Holland stated keeping it a mystery from me which greatly annoyed me but I didn't push the issue. I noticed John had began thinking on what to ask me next.

"Shawn do you have any memories of your past life?" John asked

"A few but I know I'm missing quite a bit." I answered.

"Do you remember a blonde woman in any of them?" John asked as I closed my eyes concentrating on everything I've remembered as my memory started getting hazy then my head began hurting as my eyes snapped open as I grabbed my head in pain.

"I'll take that as no." John said as I nodded my head slowly.

"Well I'll need your help as soon as you're fully recovered." John stated

"Why?" I asked curiously

"It seems like someone has been trying to prolong the antibody coralians that come forth when a kute-class coralian forms. So far they have extended the normal time of 1246 seconds or 20 minutes 46 seconds to 45 minutes. We think this blonde woman is behind it." John stated as he showed me a clear picture of her and still nothing came to me.

"Haven't you tried asking the towns folk?" I asked

"We didn't want to cause suspicions to arise that would cause her to go into deeper hiding." John stated

"I see, well I'm sure we'll run into her eventually." I stated as John and Holland nodded in agreement.

"So what else would you have me do?" I asked

"I want you to take up your new position as Major Shawn when you're ready. You could really use someone like yourself to finish off this war." John stated as he continued staring at me.

"Alright, fine. If it's to end this stupid war then I'll do what I can in my own way, understood." I said with all seriousness

"Very well. It's a deal. Once you've regained your memories then come see me again." John said

"Will do." I replied as John dismissed us. We all walked out of his room and headed back outside.

"Man, that's too serious for my liking." I said feeling completely drained now.

"Still the same old Shawn." Talho said laughing a bit as she patted my back quite hard.

"Getting Hollands abusive habits now I see." I said winking as everyone started laughing while Holland just huffed at my comment.

"Well I think it's time for some food! Kamin lead the way!" I exclaimed excitedly as she laughed as she started running with me leading behind her then everyone else followed while Talho and Holland walking.

"Teenagers." Holland muttered

"Hey, at least Shawn hasn't changed. So cheer up and stop being a grumpy old man. Let's go check up on our son and see how he's getting along with his coralian friend Akiko." Talho suggested as Holland just nodded as they headed to find their son and Akiko who was a little girl that is a human born coralian that was found at the cave sight where Shawn found Kamin and Rya. Akiko had long flowing dark red hair with very thin lines of white hair mixed in. She had a very caring, shy, timid and gentle personality. She seemed to be different from the start and the only thing that gave her away as a coralian was her lavender eyes.

Meanwhile the others and I had reached the cafeteria. I was really surprised at all the selections they had today. I finally decided on a bowl of beef flavored ramen with a glass of water. Everyone else picked up their meals then we all sat down. We all started talking about random subjects once again till I felt four tiny hands touching my wings as I turned around I noticed two little kids feeling my wings as more memories flew back hitting me hard in my hard. It was the memories of the two kids and mother that I had met in the cafeteria once before. I had let them touch my wings before and that made them really. After a few seconds passed I snapped back to reality.

"Still like the feeling of the wings?" I asked as I ruffled their hair earning a giggle from both of them.

"Come on you two, it's time to go." Their mother said

"Hai, Mommy!" They both said as they ran to their mom.

"Thanks again, Shawn." She said

"Anytime." I said bowing my head a bit as they all took off. Everyone was now staring at me.

"Hai?" I asked as I began eating again.

"You remember something I take it?" Akane asked as I just nodded my head.

"You'll make a good father." Kamin said out of nowhere causing me to choke on my food.

"That was a bit random, Kamin." I stated sounding rather surprised.

"No it wasn't. There were kids right there so I think it's right on topic. Besides I'm sure Amarante will want kids." Kamin stated as she realized it was a mistake to bring up her name as tears again well up in my eyes. I still couldn't comprehend why tears welled up when I couldn't remember anything about her.

"Sorry Shawn. I won't mention her anymore." Kamin said sounding bad.

"It's fine. Kamin, don't worry about." I said as Akane gently patted my back and this didn't go unnoticed by Kamin and Rya. Kamin was a little annoyed by how Akane acted familiar with me. She favored Amarante a lot more than Akane.

"Once we finish eating here I want to show you something Shawn!" Kamin said excitedly

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as my curiosity perked up.

"It's a surprise!" Kamin said happily as she had a grin a mile wide. I couldn't help but start laughing at her grin as this confused everyone.

"It's nothing." I said as I finished meal then putting the tray and glass away as did everyone else.

"Alright let's head to this surprise!" I said excitedly as I raised my fist into the arm like I was striking a victory pose as everyone followed my example. Kamin took the lead heading us out the building. When we excited the building I noticed it was still a nice sunny day out. We began heading into the forest passing by building 30 in the process. When we reached the forest I noticed the sun rays piercing through the trees was making this area very beautiful as more memories came back to me. It showed me walking through the forest as I looked up at the trees and a small patch of grass off to the left with trees covering the area. I snapped back into reality as we passed that small patch of grass as I stopped glancing over at it. Kamin and Rya noticed this stopping and turning their heads to where I was looking. They realized I had remembered something again.

"You found this spot and had some very pleasant memories here. We all enjoyed laying out there while the sun pierced through. It's a very memorable spot." Rya said

"Want to continue on Shawn or do you want to check out that spot?" Kamin asked

"We can continue for now. I'll come back later." I said as we started walking down a trail that eventually lead to this opening in the ground that had stairs leading down as flashbacks of me falling into this hole the first time. We walked down the stairs then continued until we reached an opening where a pool of water sat in the middle of room again another flashback happened of me walking into the room and touching the exoskeleton of an LFO. I snapped back as I walked to where that one was as I reached out my head out touching it but sadly felt nothing. Out of nowhere tears streamed down my face again as I quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. As everyone was checking out things around the room I continued into the next room. When I reached the next cavern, I looked around the room as more memories flooded back of showing Kamin and Rya laying on the ground in that sticky stuff. As I snapped back to reality I noticed that there was another exoskeleton here that wasn't here before. I walked over to it, examining it as I slowly extended my hand to touch it. Everyone else walked into room as I was in as they scanned it looking for me. They found me right as I touched the exoskeleton as my gem and wings lit up then the entire room lit up with green light.

"Shawn!" Akane yelled out as everything faded. Then the memories of Kamin and Rya flew back to me as a few seconds passed then I was thrown back hitting a part of the cave then collapsing onto the ground as everyone rushed to me to see if I was okay.


	6. Saving the Day

Chapter 6  
>Antibody Coralian Saves the Day!<p>

They managed to carry me to Mischa, who was very shocked to see Shawn again. After she recovered from her shock she had them explain what had happened and started surveying Shawn's condition. After a good twenty minutes she came to the conclusion he was alright just exhausted. She suggested that they move him into his old room on the Gekko Go. So they did as they were told and they also brought the blanket Amarante used, laying it on him. Kamin and Kevin stayed in the room as well as Akane while everyone else reported to Holland and Talho of what had happened.

"So has this happened before Akane?" Kamin asked

"Yes, once in the cave where myself and my sister and brothers were born as well, but it didn't fling him back like that, he only collapsed." Akane explained.

"I see." Kamin said

"Anything I can do?" Kevin asked

"Just sit here with me." Kamin said as she snuggled into her boyfriend while Akane got comfortable as well. Eventually Kamin and Kevin fell asleep while Akane remained awake watching over Shawn.

'I don't want to loose Shawn to anyone.' Akane thought sadly not knowing what this feeling was but she didn't like it as soon after she eventually dosed off.

A few hours had passed as Mischa had come and gone checking up on Shawn. The couple and Akane were still there sleeping which was a surprise for Mischa. The other surprise was to see the Antibody Corlian pet floating next to Shawn watching him intently. After Mischa had left again the coralian became really excited seeing me stir. I woke up as my eyes slowly focused. Being met by an coralian is quite the surprise as I jerked a bit then settled down when I noticed it wasn't attacking me. It came closer nudging my hand. I lifted my hand and began petting it as it made some sort of purr noise.

"Hey fellow how long have you been here?" I asked not expecting an answer which I didn't receive. I slowly moved myself into a sitting position noticing Kamin and Kevin sleeping there and Akane as well. So as to not wake them I decided to try standing. It took a bit of effort but I managed to stand and quietly walk out of the medical bay with the Coralian in tow. I decided to head to the kitchen on the ship. After finally finding the kitchen I started making a sandwich and figured the coralian is probably hungry as well so I made it one too. I set the sandwich down on the ground as the coralian looked at the sandwich then me.

"Go ahead you can eat it." I said as it quickly ate it and again made another happy noise. I sat down and began eating my sandwich thinking about what to call it.

"Well I can't go about calling you coralian all the time. Hmmm, I think I'll name you Soko." I said to Soko as it twirled itself in a circular motion letting me know it liked the name.

"I wonder how long I was out." I thought outloud as I finished my sandwich and put the plate in the sink. I decided on taking a walk outside, I figured I could better gauge the time that way. As I was heading out I ran into Mischa.

"Shawn! You're awake. Do you feel okay?" Mischa asked

"I feel great. Just ate something and was heading outside to figure out how many hours have passed." I said happily

"Oh. A few hours have passed." Mischa stated

"Oh okay! Thanks! Anyways is it alright if I go outside?" I asked. Mischa thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"Just take it easy and no touching anymore exoskeletons. If anything changed your mental or physical state please come to me immediately, understood?" Mischa asked as I nodded my head then continued on my way as Soko followed behind.

I noticed the sky was slowly changing colors to the evening ones. So I decided on taking a flight to stretch my wings. I began running and jumped into the air catching the trapar in the air. I noticed Soko was easily following as well. As I gain altitude positioning myself high above the base as I soared through the sky watching the evening sky and thinking about things. The things I've encountered since I came back to this world and what may come in the days to follow. I decided on not worrying about it and enjoyed the scenery as a flock of sky fish seemed to come out of nowhere as they began flying with Soko and I. There were a lot of small to medium ones and one large sky fish. They enjoyed flowing circles around me and playing tag with me as they would come up touch me then fly off. I found them very interesting so I began playing this game of tag. After a good hour of flying they seem to fly off as I flew back down to the base. Landing safely on the ground I decided on paying a visit to the coralian quarters before finding my friends. I walked over to the building, entering then looking around to see if anyone was in the living room area. No one was so I decided on strolling through the building. I came to another big room where there were many books. This time I ran into seven coralians I did not know. When I entered the room they all looked up at me, paused and then they all bowed their heads a bit.

"Hello Shawn. What brings you here?" one of the male coralians asked

"Nothing really just killing some time." I stated as I looked at the book he was reading. It was something about quantum physics.

"I see. Surprised that little guy has taken a liking to you." He stated pointing to Soko

"You mean Soko?" I asked as I looked at it.

"You named it?" He asked

"Yep I did and he was staring at me when I woke up. Soko seems to really like me though I don't know the gender of it." I said

"It has no gender so it can be a she or he." He stated

"I see. We'll then It'll be a she since Soko sounds like a females name." I said happily as I patted Soko's head earning a happy purr from her.

"How come your surprised she likes me?" I asked

"She's seemed distant for a long time, not paying attention to any of us even when we've tried playing with her. She especially doesn't like Holland. She always growls at him." He said

"Hm, interesting; as for growling at Holland, that's probably a normal reaction." I said chuckling a bit.

"So when were you all born?" I asked

"I was born about six months ago along with the other three over there and the other three were born 2 months ago." He stated

"I see. Well it's a pleasure meeting all of you. If you need anything just ask, I'll help anyway I can." I said smiling happily as all of them smiled ever so slightly then their facial expressions went back to normal.

"We'll keep that in mind." He stated

"Anyways I'm going to head out. Nice talking with you." I said

"Like wise." He replied as I walked out of the room followed by Soko. I headed back down to the living room area as I sat down on the couch and began starring up at the ceiling as Soko came up and laid on my lap while I began petting her head again. I noticed she really liked that.

"Just like a dog." I said chuckling a bit. A few peaceful minutes passed as they were interrupted when Akane, Holland, Kamin and Kevin burst into the building. My head snapped up looking over at the commotion.

"Jeez, where's the fire at you four." I said chuckling a bit.

"You're the fire. We were wondering where the hell you went off to. Seeing as you shouldn't be walking around yet." Holland stated

"Mischa said I was fine to walk around, thank you very much. Did she not tell you?" I asked

"I guess it slip her mind." Holland stated sounding rather annoyed

"I guess it did." I said sounding very lazy at the moment.

"While I'm here Shawn I want you to come to hand to hand combat training with me tomorrow at 0800 hours. I want to see how good your muscle memory is." Holland stated as I shrugged.

"Alright, nothing better to do." I stated

"Shawn, come watch the sunset, please?" Akane asked

"Sure." I said standing up and walking over to the group.

"YAY!" Akane said happily as I chuckled.

"That thing always had a liking to you, Shawn." Holland stated

"I see, so she's another friend I had before dying." I said as I patted her head again

"Thanks for being my friend again" I said to her not expecting a reply but she did rub up against the side of my leg. We all walked out of the building and sat down on the grassy small hill that was on base. We began watching the sunset as the sun slowly went under the horizon as the sky colors slowly darkened till you could see the stars now.

"Anyways I'm going to head to bed. It was fun today." I said giving a corny smile as I stood up.

"Besides causing us to worry about you, it was fun." Kamin replied and Kevin agreed.

"Shawn instead of sleeping on the Gekko Go would you be willing to room with us in building 30?" Kamin asked

"Sure I don't see why not." I said "So where am I staying in that place then?" I asked

"There's a room the size of Holland's room you'll be staying in." Kamin stated

"Ah some leg room will be nice!" I exclaimed

"Oh Akane did you and your family members get a room as well?" I asked

"Yes we did. We're staying in building 30 as well and near your room." Akane replied happily

"Ah okay. That's good. No sneaking into my room missy." I said winking at her joking as I normally do. This got a good rile out of her as she began blushing then stormed off towards her bedroom while I sat there laughing really hard as the others just shook their head. The others were wondering when Shawn was going to notice that Akane took an interest in me as more than a friend but they decided on waiting for him to figure it out.

"See you tomorrow Shawn." Holland stated as he walked off in his usual cool demeanor.

"We're still not tired Shawn. Do you want to stay up a bit longer and talk?" Kamin asked as Kevin agreed with Kamin.

"Sure I don't see why not but can we do this in my bedroom?" I asked

"I don't see why not." Kevin said looking at Kamin as she nodded her head. So we decided to head to where my room was as we passed by a kitchen in the building. I immediately stopped in my tracks and backed up a bit.

"There's a kitchen in here too! Man these coralians are really living it up." I said chuckling as Kamin was also laughing at how my personality was still the same from when I was alive. I went into the kitchen grabbing some snacks for us.

"Alright mission accomplished! Let's go feast upon these chips I have found." I said dramatically loud, a little bit too loud. As Kamin now began laughing as did Kevin.

"He's good at entertaining." Kevin managed to say.

"Why thank you kind sir. I'll be the Jester here on these grounds." I said bowing a bit as I heard someone else chuckle a bit. I turned around to see a female human form coralian had come out of her room to see what the commotion was.

"You're funny, Shawn." She said

"Thanks." I said showing a goofy smile scratching the back of my head.

"Alright ready to go guys?" I asked as they all nodded just then the girl tugged on my sleeve.

"Can we all come as well?" She asked as I looked around and noticed a few heads were poking out from the rooms looking intently at me.

"Sure, all of you are welcome to come!" I said excitedly as they all smiled. We all started walked to my room as Kevin and Kamin were walking next to me looking quite amazed about something.

"What's up you two?" I asked

"I'm surprised you managed to get them to show that much emotion. We've always had trouble doing that." Kevin stated as Kamin nodded her head in agreement.

"Um, I'm just being myself. Usually my friends are amused with me when this personality comes out." I said

"So what other personalities do you have?" Kevin asked

"I have a serious personality that sorta gives me a scary look as well. I have my caring personality that usually comes out when someone needs to be comforted. I have my dark personality that you don't want to see but I'm sure you'll see it eventually." I stated. I could tell Kevin didn't like what I said about the dark personality but didn't say anything about it. We finally reached my room.

I opened the door to what was going to be my new home. I was really surprised on how big the room was. It looked to be a little bigger then Hollands and had a square shape to the room. There was a king sized bed, a 3 cushion couch with two recliners and a nice radio. There was an empty bookshelf and when I looked out the window I noticed from where it was I could see the sunset each evening!

"This is perfect." I said happily. I flopped down on the bed to see how comfortable it was. It felt like I landed on clouds. It was very comfortable. I sat up and motioned for everyone else to come in.

"You act like a kid, Shawn." A red headed girl said.

"Thank you Akane. I love being my kidlike self." I said with a wide grin as she was the last one to walk into the room.

A few hours went by as all of us were talking about random subjects like we normally do but the coralians asked a lot about me, where I came from, the life I had before I came to this world and what I experienced while I was here the first time although I couldn't answer all the questions due to my memory lapse but still had fun telling stories. Eventually everyone became tired and left for the night, bidding me a good night as Akane was the last one to leave shutting the door behind her. I flopped down on my new bed and slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

The next morning came as the sun shone into my bedroom waking me up. I looked over at the clock and noticed I had twenty minutes to get ready and out to the hanger where Holland was. I quickly jumped out of bed throwing on whatever cloths I could find then barreling out of my room towards kitchen grabbing an apple as I began running down the hall.

"MOVE IT, I'M LATE!" I yelled as everyone in the hall cleared outta my way as I bounded down stairs and out of the entrance of the building. I managed to make it to the hanger with only being five minutes late. I entered in as Holland turned around looking at me with his usual look.

"Sorry I'm late Holland. I forgot to set my alarm." I said chuckling a bit as he shook his head.

"Sit over there Shawn." Holland ordered as I nodded and sat to where Holland pointed.

"Alright everyone. You're in store for a treat today. I want to see what Shawn remembers on hand to hand combat so you all get to see us in action." Holland stated as I had a very dreadful feeling about this while everyone gave this excited cheer.

"Alright Shawn stand over there and we'll begin." Holland ordered as I stood up and got into place. I noticed Soko had floated in and was now watching as well. She seemed very interested in what was going on as her eyes never left me. Holland then got into stance seven feet away from me. A few seconds later Holland charged at me as he took a swing at me while I barely dodged it on reflex alone. He again came at me with a leg sweep as I jumped up and swung my leg in the same motion towards Hollands head as he quickly rolled back as I began to chase after him he did a hand stand then twirled his feet in air almost hitting me as I came to stop and back away a few steps tripping over my own two feet. Holland stopped twirling and quickly got to his feet charging at me as his fist extended and was about to collide with my face until it happened. My mind went blank and instinct took over. Soko and the others didn't miss this either as an aura could now be seen emitting from me and you could easily see my red veins streaked to the center of my iris till the only thing showing was red on the outside and black in the center. My reflexes and speed were increased as I quickly dodged Holland's fist then immediately picked him up and throw him across the room as he barely managed to land safely. Holland to say the least was actually feeling scared for once. Holland took a stance and was ready to defend himself.

"SHAWN SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!" Holland yelled at me but I didn't hear him.

I began rushing at him but I never reached Holland as Soko bolted from her spot with as much speed, if not more then what I posses, hitting me dead center in the chest and knocking me across the room as I hit the wall hard and collapsed on the ground. The aura faded and my eyes returned to normal as I was now unconscious.

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the trainees asked

"Fine." Holland answered

"Has this ever happened before?" Another asked

"This is the first time. You two carry him to where Mischa medical bay is on base." Holland ordered as the trainees did as they were told.

"Class is dismissed for the day." Holland stated as everyone but the two trainees dispersed. The other two trainees carrying Shawn and Holland headed to where Mischa was at. When they entered Mischa got a very surprised look to see Shawn passed out yet again.

"Holland, explain." Was all that Mischa said as he began explaining what happened after the end of it Mischa began thinking on why he would act like that.

"I imagine since he died and came back to life his instincts kick in the moment things get too serious and he has to rely on his instincts. I suggest training him to control that side so this doesn't happen." Mischa suggested as Holland nodded. A few minutes later Rya, Akane and Kamin rushed into the room asking what had happened as Holland began to explain the situation, Akane's brothers and sister also rushed in wondering what had happened as he gave this very annoyed expression for the interruption.

"If all of you will shut up I'll tell you." Holland grumpily stated as everyone became really quiet and repeated what happened and the reason why it happened according to Mischa's Theory. Once he was done everyone was silent.

"Are you okay Holland?" Rya and Kamin asked

"I'm fine. My hard headedness isn't for show ya know." Holland stated trying to make a joke but came out too serious as usual.

"That's good." Rya and Kamin replied

"So is Shawn alright?" Akane asked

"Yes, he's fine. He only passed out due to exhaustion and from being hit dead on by the other coralian." Mischa stated

"What Coralian?" Akane asked sounding very angry for it hitting Shawn.

"That one." Mischa pointed as it was floating next Shawn at the present moment.

"Don't do anything to it Akane. That coralian saved my life and probably Shawn's as well. You should be thanking it." Holland sternly stated as Akane backed off immediantly but didn't like being ordered.

'Grumpy old man. I bet he gets none from his woman.' Akane thought as she was laughing on the inside at her own comment.

"I have other things to do then babysit." Holland said as he walked out of the room waving.

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Akane yelled back as Holland closed the door.

"Yes you do." Holland said as he quickly closed the door again then walked off leaving a fuming Akane behind.

"I want to punch him right now!" Akane said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Settle down Akane. It's not worth getting upset over." Rya stated in his usual tone.

"Hmph." Akane said then walked to the chair that was next to Shawn's bed as she sat down and waited patiently for Shawn to wake up. As everyone else did the same. Eventually all of them fell asleep again. About a half an hour later a short black haired woman walked in looking around the room and seeing that everyone was asleep.

"It's nice to see Gonzy brought Shawn back." Black haired woman quietly said as she walked over to Shawn and gently placed her palm on his forehead as a dim green light illuminated from her hand for a few seconds then faded as she quietly walked out of the room without anyone waking.

A/N: I'm finally back and plan on finishing this story sooner than later =D.


	7. School Sucks

Chapter 7  
>School Life Sucks<p>

It was a usual morning at the Thurston's Resident. The alarm clock in Amarante's room went off like normal as she banged her hand on top of it to shut it up.

"Stupid alarm clock." Amarante stated sounding rather annoyed as she rolled out of bed with a hard thud on the floor.

"Ugh." Amarante said as she stood up stretching out her stiff muscles from training yesterday with Michiko on martial arts. She slowly changed her cloths putting on her school uniform for the day. She walked into the bathroom splashing some water onto her face then headed downstairs and was greeted like usual by the children then Eureka and Renton. Michiko had left early that morning to open up her business early. Amarante slowly ate her breakfast while chatting with everyone. Once she finished her meal, she brushed her teeth then headed out the door with her ref board in hand. She began running to the hill that ended at a cliff as she jumped off the cliff catching some really good waves as she gained altitude quickly into the sky. It took her about thirty minutes to get to school as she landed near the front entrance to the school. This always caused an uproar since everyone knew who she was and that she's apart of the Gekko State.

"Hi Amarante." Multiple girls said as she just smiled and nodded but inside she felt really annoyed by most of them. It was due to the military training she went through she lost most of her feminine side and having to wait for Shawn also caused her soft side to harden but all that would soon change. Amarante finally met with her friend Cassandra who didn't annoy her in the least. Amarante always found her more mature then the rest of the guys and girls in this school.

"Morning Cassandra." Amarante said in her casual way

"Oh, morning Amarante. Didn't see you there." Cassandra said laughing a bit then went back to putting on her school shoes while Amarante began switching to her school shoes as well.

"Anything new happen?" Cassandra asked

"From yesterday? No, same old boring life. I really wish something would happen." Amarante said sounding very bored.

"I'm sure something will. I feel it." Cassandra stated very confidently

"As long as it doesn't bring me trouble I'd gladly welcome it." Amarante replied as she finished putting her shoes on. The both of them headed to their first class which was Math. Amarante was very good at Math and most other subjects as well but it was a given seeing as her brain absorbs things like a sponge. The day went by like usual. Amarante stared outside the window as the teacher's would explain how to solve something and would sometimes call on her as she would go up and answer the problems with ease. She sometimes thinks she should've just stayed on base to do missions or something. Though lunch time brought something different. One of the most popular boys in the senior class approached Amarante.

"Amarante do you have some spare time?" This very tall blonde haired boy asked

"I do, why?" Amarante replied

"I'd like to ask you something. If possible away from this loud area." The boy said

"Alright." Amarante said as she stood up from her seat and followed the boy outside as three girls were shooting death glares at the back of Amarante's head. Once they reached a nice quiet spot away from all the noise the boy turned about and bowing his head.

"Amarante I've had my eyes on you ever since you transferred here. Will you go out with me?" The boy asked

"What's your name?" Amarante asked

"Hideo!" Hideo replied while still bowing

"Hideo, I'm sorry but I'm already taken and I love this man." She replied politely but she really didn't want to be bothered by this because it always causes her to long Shawn's embrace.

"Oh, does he goes to this school?" Hideo asked out of curiosity

"He works on the military base of Tresor. Anyways if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish my lunch." Amarante said as she turned around and headed back to the cafeteria to finish her lunch. As three girls were listening to their conversation from a staircase. They were fuming at what they had heard.

"We need to teach this girl a lesson! No one breaks Hideo's heart!" The blonde haired girl said as the other black and brown haired girls agreed. As Hideo watched past the staircase headed back to the cafeteria as well as he missed the three girls as well.

Amarante sat down and began eating again while Hideo entered the cafeteria a few minutes later and went back to his friends telling them he was declined.

"So what did Hideo want?" Cassandra asked

"He wanted to go out with me but I'm not interested." Amarante said in a rather monotone voice as she was controlling her feelings from falling into despair while at school.

"I see." Cassandra replied as she quickly finished her food as Amarante eats rather quickly. Once they both finished Cassandra grabbed Amarante's arm then both of them ran to the rooftop of the school.

"Let's skip the next few classes." Cassandra suggested as Amarante thought for a moment just slightly nodded her head. Just then Cassandra hugged Amarante tightly.

"I believe Shawn is still alive somewhere. I'm sure you two are linked by fate." Cassandra said as the tears that were being held back were now released by Cassandra's kindness as Amarante began crying very hard. Slumping to the ground followed by Cassandra as she gently stroked Amarante's hair as she continued to cry. Unlucky for them they were interrupted when three girls barged onto the rooftop slamming the door open scarring Cassandra a bit but Amarante didn't budge a bit.

"Amarante we need to talk to you." The blonde said rather rudely.

'Bad timing girl.' Amarante thought not in the mood to deal with them as she slowly stood wiping the tears away from her eyes and turned around.

"What." Amarante replied sounding very short with this girl.

"How dare you turn down Hideo and break his heart like that." The blonde said as both of her lackeys nodded their head.

"It's not your problem. So mind your own business. Besides I'm taken and that's that." Amarante replied as this really pissed off the girls as the brown and black haired girl began moving to the side of Amarante as the blonde one approached her dead on. They all rushed Amarante as she took a few steps back then moving to the brown haired girls side and roughly pushing her forward to where she rammed into the black haired girl as they both hit their heads hard on one another. The blonde haired girl stopped for a moment surveying the situation.

"You monster! I bet your boyfriend is only using someone like you!" The blonde girl said which was a big mistake as this was the last straw. Amarante snapped as she moved like the wind ending right next to the girl in mere seconds as Amarante swung her leg connecting it with the girls stomach with a strong follow through it threw the girl back and hitting the ground hard while she gripped her stomach. After a few minutes all three girls finally recomposed themselves to walk and limped off the roof in shame.

"Serves them right, nice job Amarante!" Cassandra stated

"Thanks Cassandra. That did feel rather good." Amarante stated

"Let's get out of here for the day." Cassandra said

"I agree." Amarante said as Cassandra ran back into the building grabbing Amarante's Ref Board and bags then went back to the rooftop.

"Mind if I use your ref board?" Cassandra asked

"Sure. I'll go ahead and fly." Amarante said happily as both of them began running and jumped off the school building catching the trapar waves. Everyone saw this and cheered them on as they left the school grounds.

"Amarante is such a badass!" One of the junior boys said

"I wish I could be like her!" One of the senior girls said and many more things were said as they lifted and fly off.

They decided on walking around town grabbing something to eat then played some games at the local arcade then Cassandra and Amarante headed to Amarante's home. They finally reached the home and were greated by a medium red hair longed woman wearing a white summer dress with some flower designs.

"Hi Cassandra and Amarante. How was school?" Nobue asked (Note: This is Nirvash's new name given by Eureka.) Nobue always takes care of Eureka and Renton's kids while they work to support their family. Eureka now works at a local diner as a manager. She started out at a waitress and quickly excelled at her job climbing the ranks till they wanted her to become a manager due to how quickly she learns and how dependable she is. Once she became the manager the restaurant's business excelled and everyone loves her as the manager. All the employees in the restaurant admire her and love working with her.

"The usual." Cassandra said

"Could have been better." Amarante said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Amarante what happened?" Nobue asked as Amarante was about to answer Michiko barged into the room.

"AMARANTE WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Michiko hollered sounding extremely pissed which was very scary.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Amarante defended as Michiko calmed herself down a bit.

"Yes you did. You beat up three girls at your school." Michiko said sternly

"I didn't beat them up! I was only defending myself!" Amarante defended as Cassandra raised her hand waiting for Michiko to let her speak.

"Yes Cassandra?" Michiko asked

"She's telling the truth. I witness everything. They wanted to teach Amarante a lesson for declining a boy who asked her out." Cassandra stated

"I see. Tomorrow we're going to talk to the principle. You'll be coming too Cassandra." Michiko stated in a tone that clearly said you will obey me. Cassandra quickly nodded.

"Okay. Seeing as you're here Cassandra would you like to have dinner with us?" Michiko asked

"I'd love too!" Cassandra said happily as Amarante just shrugged.

"Amarante I'd still like to talk to you. Let's go to your room." Michiko stated as Amarante just shrugged then followed Michiko. Once they were inside Amarante's room Michiko closed the door and turned around ready to ask one other question.

"Did they say anything else that would have caused you snap that badly?" Michiko asked in a dead serious tone. Amarante wasn't able to lie to Michiko when she was like this.

"Yes they did." Amarante quietly said

"What did they say?" Michiko asked in a much softer tone.

"They called me a monster and said my boyfriend is only using someone like me." Amarante said sounding much quieter recalling the fight in which Shawn gave his life for her. Michiko didn't say anything as she walked closer and hugged Amarante.

"It's okay. I have a feeling we'll eventually see him again." Michiko said gently

"But when!" Amarante said through teary eyes

"I wish I knew honey." Michiko said as she held Amarante tighter as she buried her face into Michiko's chest. 'Damn you Shawn. Where are you!' Michiko thought with much anger. After a good ten minutes passed there was a light knock on Amarante's door.

"Amarante, Michiko do you want to come have a snack with us?" Nobue asked

"Sure! We'll be down in a second." Michiko replied

"Okay. We'll be in the living room." Nobue said kindly

"Ready to head down?" Michiko asked as Amarante nodded her head drying her eyes and adding some eye drops in them so no one could tell she was crying. She developed this habit and not wanting people to know when she cries or seeing her crying except Michiko. They both headed down to see that Nobue had made some small sandwiches for everyone. Nobue had become a very good cook over the year.

Cassandra looked at Amarante once she sat down as Amarante just smiled like usual. Amarante was very good at fake smiling that Cassandra could never tell what Amarante was feeling.

"Let's eat!" Amarante said in her usual happy tone as everyone dug in.

"HMMM! This is really good Nobue!" Amarante said ecstatically. Amarante had come to really enjoy food and gladly expressed it each time she found something that tasted really good.

"I agree, the taste is very good." Michiko said as she picked up another sandwich. There was enough left for the kids when they got home from school. A few minutes later everyone could hear some children running and being very loud. A moment later the three of them entered the house, removing their shoes and barreled into the kitchen.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! No running in the house, we walk." Michiko stated as three of them stopped and bowed to everyone.

"Amarante! You're back!" Maeter yelled happily as she ran over and tackle hugged her almost knocking Amarante off her chair.

"Hi Maeter. How was school?" Amarante asked

"It was fun!" She happily said

The rest of the time was spent conversing about school with the children while Nobue checked on dinner as it was slow cooking. Nobue had it set to where it should be ready by the time Renton and Eureka get home.

Meanwhile at the Stacey's Diner Eureka was being kept busy. One of the waitress's called in sick so Eureka was covering her shift and doing her Manager duties.

"Eureka! Table sevens orders up!" Mitch yelled

"Hai!" Eureka yelled back as she ran up grabbing the plate and quickly walked to table seven giving the young man his food and asked him if he needed anything else then headed back to her station up front at the register. The rest of the day went by rather quickly as the last person to walk in brought a smile to Eureka's beautiful face.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled happily as she ran up hugging him while he kissed her back. This earned a smile from Stacey who was standing there watching this happy scene.

"Eureka go ahead and lock up. Sir you're more than welcome to wait here at one of the booths." Stacey said

"Thanks stace!" Renton happily said as Eureka was now blushing knowing that Stacey was watching the entire thing.

"Anytime. Would you like anything to drink?" Stacey asked

"A Dr. Pepper if you don't mind." Renton replied

"Nope, sure don't. Give me a second I'll bring it out. Eureka go ahead and start your closing duties." Stacey said

"K!" Eureka said as she locked up the front doors then began counting the till and doing her usual closing duties. Stacey had brought out the drink and some crackers for Renton to snack on while Stacey went back to her office to finish up some paperwork. Everything got finished up in an hour as Eureka and Renton left for the day.

Back at the house the kids were now doing their homework. As they heard someone open up the door.

"Children we're home." Someone hollered from the front door as three pairs of feet could be heard barreling across the upstairs then downstairs as Renton and Eureka were embraced in hugs by their children. As Nobue walked to the front door, smiling warmly like she usually does. Michiko and Amarante remained enjoying the sun outside even though they could the entire thing.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Nobue said

"Thanks Nirvash! Er…I mean Nobue." Renton said embarrassed by his mess up as Nobue just smiled.

"It's fine Renton. Go wash up everyone." Nobue said as she went back to the kitchen.

Renton and Eureka looked around the house for Michiko and Amarante finally finding them on the back porch enjoying the sun.

"That's a beautiful view." Eureka said as Renton agreed.

"It is." Amarante and Michiko replied as they all remained watching the sky and basking in the sun as the children joined them a few minutes later.

"Dinner's ready!" Nobue called from the kitchen as everyone entered back into the house and sat down. Nobue had made beef stew with bread and a salad.

"Dish in everyone." Nobue said as everyone said their graces and began digging in. A good half hour later they were all stuffed.

"Your dishes always amaze me Nobue." Michiko said in a very content voice.

"I think I'll get fat if I keep eating like this." Renton said jokily as he started chuckling a bit as did Eureka.

"Dear I don't think you can get fat with all that running around." Eureka said laughing slightly at her imagination seeing Renton with a bit of a belly on him.

The rest of the day was spent lounging and talking about how the day went. After that they all watched the sunset then got ready for bed as Eureka read her children a story before they went to bed. Once the story was done she kissed their foreheads and said their "I love you's", as the two boys ran off to their room. Renton also walked into their rooms giving them a hug and a kiss on the forehead wishing them a good night. Eureka and Renton both retreated back to their room for the night for a good deserved nights rest. They both stripped and climbed into bed as Eureka scooted herself back into Renton's bare chest touching her bare back as Renton wrapped his arm around her waist. She always enjoyed being able to feel Renton. The Thurston household slowly fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the days to come.

The next morning everyone woke up like usual but this time Michiko was still at the house waiting for Amarante and Cassandra. The family offered Cassandra a place to sleep at their house. Once Amarante and Cassadra were all ready to go they headed out to the high school. Once they reach there they immediately went to the principles office to explain what happened yesterday. They waited for about fifteen minutes then the door to the principles office opened.

"Ah Michiko! Sorry to keep you waiting. Please come in!" Emily said motioning with her hand for Michiko, Amarante and Cassandra to come into her office.

"Not a problem Emily." Michiko said bowing a bit then walked into the office followed by the two high school students. Once they all sat down Emily got down to business.

"Amarante I'm sure you know why you're here." Emily asked as Amarante nodded

"Good. Now I'll ask you and Cassandra to explain to me what happened. Amarante you go first." Emily said as Amarante began explaining what happened then Cassandra explained the situation then Michiko backed Amarante's story.

"I see." Emily thought for a moment leaning back in her chair.

"Cassandra and Amarante go to your classes. I'll give you an answer by the end of the day." Emily said as she dismissed everyone. Everyone stood and bowed then exited the principles office.

"Amarante I'm going to head to work for the time being. Let me know what the principle decides." Michiko said as she hugged Amarante then took off to work.

The rest of the day Amarante was on edge till the end of the day came. The principle informed Amarante that she was supposed to do forty hours of community service while the other three girls were suspended from school for the next two weeks. This relieved Amarante a lot as she was walking out of the building she heard that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Did you hear someone fell from the sky with wings." A brown haired said

"No way! Where was this at?" A green haired girl asked

"Somewhere south. I don't know the exact location. I hope this person comes to Bellforest! That'd be sooo cool to meet this guy." The brown haired girl said

"Do you know his name?" her green haired friend asked

"Sadly I don't but I know you can't miss him with those wings!" She said excitedly. Amarante was now in a full out run to home as tears of joy streamed down her face.

A/N: *Tear* I'm so loved. Lol. Anyways leave a review please! The upcoming chapters will get much better. Better then what you've all read =3 with a nice finale too =3.


	8. The Journey

Chapter 8  
>The Journey<p>

Amarante had ran and lifted all the way home as fast as could. When she got home everyone was already in the living room relaxing when they heard Amarante slam open the door, enter and quickly removed her shoes then ran into kitchen. She looked around then went into the living room as she found everyone now staring at her like she was crazy.

"He's alive!" Amarante happily said as more tears streamed down her face.

"Are you sure, Amarante! How do you know?" Renton asked in a very excited yet disbelieving tone.

"One of the students was talking about a man who fell from the sky and who had wings. She didn't know anything else but I know it's Shawn!" Amarante said excitedly

"I see. I'm sure you want to head out as soon as possible but can you wait seven days. So we can prepare everything then we'll leave immediately." Renton asked as Amarante thought for a moment as she didn't want to wait but decided it was best.

"Okay." Amarante replied sounding a bit disappointed but she didn't want to travel by herself back to the base.

"Thank you." Renton said

Meanwhile back on the base. Shawn was now awake and walking around on the base by his self.

"Ugh, I'm bored." I said out loud I was looking for something to do.

'You should go back into those caves.' Alucard said

"You again. Thanks for the last time." I said

'Your welcome. I much prefer this side of you.' Alucard stated

"Why? Did we fight or something?" I asked

'Bickered mostly.' Alucard replied

"I see. So why should I go to the caves?" I asked

'Trust me. You'll see.' Alucard stated so I decided on listening to him.

I began walking towards the caves as I got closer I could feel something gently pulling me towards the caves and a sort of excited feeling ran through my body. The closer I got the stronger this feeling became. It was a bit frightening as I didn't know what was going on but I still continued.

'Don't be afraid of the feeling. You'll be fine.' Alucard stated as I just nodded my head and continued.

We finally reached the cave entrance as I walked down the steps and into the first cavern, looking around I didn't notice anything stand out but the pulling feeling still continued into leading me into the next room. Once I reached the next cavern I stopped in the middle and turned left as the pulling feeling lead me into a corridor that ended in a dead end a few feet in.

"This was kinda pointless." I said

'Raise your hand and place it on the wall. Focus on wanting to destroy the wall.' Alucard stated.

I closed on my eyes and focused on the feeling of wanting to destroy something as I could feel a dark power surge from the core of my body through my arm and into my hand as it began forming an orb. I opened my eyes and noticed the orb was colored dark purple.

'Now, step a few feet back and launch it at the wall.' Alucard instructed as I did as I was told launching the orb at the wall with my will. The orb devoured the wall and revealed a passageway that lead further into the cave system.

"How'd you know Alucard?" I asked

'I know a lot of things that you don't Shawn. For now follow the passageway. There's someone who wants to meet you.' Alucard said in a very excited tone.

I began walking through the passageway. It took me about twenty minutes until I finally came to the end of the tunnel as it opened into another huge cavern. Luckily the passageway seemed to give off a gentle glow of green from multiple gems embedded in the wall. I walked into the cavern and looked around there wasn't anything interesting looking except a huge rock in the middle of the room. I could the thing that was pulling me was this rock.

"Alucard there's something in that rock isn't there?" I asked

'Very good my boy! Now place your hand on the rock and bring forth emotions of happiness and all positive emotions. The orb meant form a rainbow colored one.' Alucard instructed as I did as I was told. Again I could feel a power but it was much lighter and pleasant. My wings began to glow and change colors as I could feel the power swelling up in my hands. I looked at the orb and it was indeed rainbow colored.

'Now shoot it into the rock!' Alucard said excitedly. I paused for a moment thinking was this a good idea but decided the hell with safety. I willed the orb to go forward as it shot forth into the rock.

'Now get some distance from the rock quickly!' Alucard prompted me as I began running till I reach the entrance which wasn't too far. Moments later the ground began shaking as the rock shattered and a mech stood up busting through the cave's roof as many rocks tumbled down around it. Light flooded into the cave as now I was able to get a good look at it.

The head of the mech looked similar to TheEnd's while the body itself was slender except in the middle section it seemed to bulge with a lot of armor around it. I noticed two swords on each of the legs and three big sized orbs that look like that detach from the body of the mech. I began climbing over some of the works and walking around others as my eyes never left the mech. When I got closer I noticed the colors on the mech. The head was white with one red strip leading down from each the head over the eyes ending at the body while the body and arms were red with streaks of dark blue. There were streaks along the armor. I noticed though it had no board for flying through the sky with which I didn't question much at the time. The mech moved it's head and looked down at me. It then kneeled as the cockpit opened up. I climbed on board as the cockpit doors shut as it was totally black for only a moment then the screen lit up and I could see everything in a three hundred sixty degree radius. Just then something popped up on the screen. It said "Hello Shawn. My name is Adir. I have been waiting here for you to find me and to lead your coralians." It read

"Adir, Coralians are not mine but If I must lead them then I'm sure I'll remember this task when the time is right." I stated

Another message popped up, "I can help on this." Adir stated and before I could ask anything a minor electrical shock ran through my entire body and ended at my brain then many images from god knows where came flooding in. I saw the battle, coralians, gonzy, but a few things were left out. It was Amarante, Michiko and the other Gekkostate members. I was left in shock for twenty minutes upon receiving all those memories at once falling to my knees as I gripped my head screaming out in pain as blood dripped out my nose.

'SHAWN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Maybe I rushed things to much. Shit!' Alucard said

'You owe me Shawn. Let's switch.' Alucard said as he forcibly switched us so I was now in my own subconscious and he was in my conscious self. I noticed the pain in my head went away as Alucard was now focusing on controlling the pain. A good thirty more minutes passed until he finally had everything under control. Alucard stood up wiping the blood off my nose then looked at the monitor. Adir had greeted Alucard and was now waiting for his command.

"Shawn pay attention. I'm going to show you how to operate adir." Alucard stated as I kept silent while Alucard began showing me how to fly Adir, how the weapons works and swords. He had Adir climb out of the cave and began walking towards the Tresor base. When we were about 15 minutes from the base an alarm sound and a lot of Mechs came out of the hangers and were now aiming their guns at us. Alucard couldn't figure out why they hadn't radioed him as he was approaching.

'Did you activate the comm system.' I asked

"Oh Shit!" Alucard replied as he turned on the comm system and quickly radioed on an open channel.

"This is Major Shawn Murphie, leader of the coralians. Stand down." Alucard stated as a few minutes went by.

"Welcome back Shawn. This is Tresor HQ, All units stand down." The operator ordered as all the units put away their weapons and headed back into the hanger. The moment we reached onto the base stopping by the Gekko Go hangers Alucard opened the cockpit jumping out. The moment he landed most of the Gekko go crew that was present including Anemone, Dominic and Layla (A/N: Anemone gave TheEnd this name.). Backed away a few feet upon seeing shawn in his more demonic state.

"So your back." Holland stated sounding rather annoyed. He didn't like nor trust Alucard one bit.

"Yes I am. If you don't like it then you don't be around me." Alucard stated as this really pissed off Holland as he stormed off not caring anymore that there was an LFO in front of him.

"Okay we'll just ignore that outburst. So, Shawn why did Holland do that and why do you look like that?" Kevin asked

"I'm actually called Alucard. I'm a different personality then Shawn. This appearance represents this demonic state of his or more specially me." Alucard stated as this surprised Kevin quite a bit.

"Alucard where did you get that LFO?" Talho asked

"In that cave not so far from here, I had navigated Shawn towards it." Alucard answered

"Then explain to me why it has armor on it. Don't they usually just have an exoskeleton?" Talho asked

"Adir is special. When he was born armor slowly formed on his body and then was encased in a boulder waiting for the one meant to lead us to find him." Alucard stated as Talho showed some surprise.

"I see. We'll hopefully Adir will be of use then." Talho stated

"He will but I will say this. When Shawn is ordered to do something he doesn't wish to do Adir will reject the commands given to him, Adir is an intelligent being who can think and act without a pilot if he so wishes." Alucard stated as this caused Talho to become very surprised as did everyone else.

"If there is no more questions I'll give you Shawn back." Alucard stated as everyone shook their heads then the black and red faded and Shawn's body was back to normal as he collapsed onto the ground.

A few hours later I awoke with quite the headache as I looked around. I noticed there was a woman with short black hair and one with pink long hair staring off out of the window. I continued staring at them for another two minutes until I cleared my throat getting their attention as the pink haired girl rushed over to my bedside.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Anemone asked sounding very worried.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You don't remember me!" Anemone stated in a very upset tone.

"Remember Anemone, Shawn has Amnesia." Layla stated as Anemone calmed down quite a bit.

"I'm Anemone. I'm engaged to Dominique Sorel. This here is Layla who used to be TheEnd. The LFO I piloted. Similar looking to the one you just arrived in." Anemone stated all in one breath as I sat there dumbfounded.

"You talk really fast." I stated chuckling a bit as I visually winched again due to the pain in my head.

"Anemone could you get me some pain killers?" I asked politely as she grabbed a bottle that was left on a table. Giving me some pills and water as I took the pills and laid back down.

"So what exactly happened after I exited the cave?" I asked

"Well, you arrived in a very cool looking LFO and Alucard had taken over your body again. Once Alucard released his control you returned back to normal and then passed out." Anemone explained

"I see." I replied as I could feel the pain killers slowly starting to work.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Holland is teaching his hand to hand combat class. Talho is relaxing. Your friends from the village that I heard about are waiting outside and everyone else is basically going about their business as normal but they are worried about you." Anemone stated rather quickly.

"I see. You can let the other people." I stated as Anemone nodded as she opened the door to my medical room.

"You guys can come in now but don't make a bunch of racket!" Anemone stated rather sternly. Everyone quietly but quickly walked into my room as Akane was the first one to rush to the side of my bed followed by everyone else after her.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Akane asked

"Now that the pain killers are working, yes." I stated

"So what exactly happened back there?" Aimi asked curiously

"Alucard told me to go to that cave as I also felt something pulling me there. So I went there and followed his instructions which led me to Adir. I regained a lot of memories thanks to Adir's shock therapy and Alucard took over to surpress the pain in my head. We left the cave in Adir and ended up on the base as I passed out when he released control of me." I stated

"Well we're glad that your okay. We were really worried about you." Aimi said as she hugged me.

"No need to worry. I won't go down that easily and I'll always come back one way or another." I said smiling confidently while the girls shook their heads.

"Yeah Aimi, something like that won't put Shawn down for long." Akio said as Ayumu agreed which irritated Aimi as she gave the boys a death glare causing them to back away.

"Why don't you boys go lifting or something." Aimi stated as the boys listened and walked out of the room feeling defeated.

"Talk about being whipped." I said as I began laughing

"I don't see why it's funny." Aimi and Akane said.

"It's nothing just my normal odd sense of humor." I replied after I finally calmed down from my laughing fit.

"Weirdo." Aimi stated

"That's our Shawn." Anemone and Dominic agreed with her.

"What do you mean?" Aimi asked

"Exactly what it means, Shawn has always been like this and this is what kept everyone stress free and enjoying our everyday lies while at war. He kept us together just like Renton and Eureka did for the Gekko State when they first joined." Anemone stated as Aimi or Akane didn't have anything else to say.

"Anyways where was Adir moved too?" I asked

"It moved itself into the hanger where the Gekko Go is being kept." Dominic replied

"I see. Dominic, Anemone and Layla can one of you ask John if I can use that LFO and fly to Bellforest?" I asked

"Why?" Anemone asked

"When I regained some of my memories the place where I dropped from the sky from came back to me and a few scenes showing the sign of Bellforest. I want to go see this town, maybe more memories will come back to me." I stated sounding determined to get my way.

"Very well." Dominic stated as Anemone gave him this look as he just shrugged and left the room.

"Excuse me." Anemone said quickly and politely as she hurried after Dominic. Once she caught up with him she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Dominic, are you sure he's ready! Are you thinking this through?" Anemone stated

"It's his choice Anemone it's not our right to stop him. We're his friends and I'm going to support him." Dominic said as he gently removed Anemone's hands kissing her then walked around her heading to John's office as Anemone was left speechless.

Dominic reached John's office, stopping and knocking on his door.

"Come In." John answered, as Dominic entered his office, shutting the door behind him and walking up to the desk saluting him as he saluted back.

"What do you need Dominic?" John asked

"Sir, I would like to request, on Shawn's behalf, he be allowed to fly his new LFO to Bellforest." Dominic straightforwardly asked

"Always straightforward, I like that. As for your request, Shawn may go under the condition he survey's the city of Gremikowa. He may leave in seven days." John stated as he handed Dominic a big envelope with the words stamped top secret on it and a set of cloths for Shawn designed to give him better camouflage in the darkness along with a cloak for his wings.

"Only Shawn is too see this contents, Understood." John stated sounding very stern about it.

"Yes Sir!" Dominic said as he saluted John as did John.

"Dismissed Soldier." John stated as Dominic turned around and left his office. He headed back to Shawn's room upon reaching it Anemone had bursted out the door in an angry rage leaving Dominic in a daze. Once he recovered he entered the room seeing Layla shaking her head and Shawn looking out the window with an emotionless expression.

"Shawn I have the answer." Dominic stated snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And?" I asked

"You may leave in seven days but you must survey a city on your way. Here's the envelope John gave me and only you can know the contents of his envelope." Dominic stated as I nodded. I took the envelope from him and opened it up pulling out the paperwork. It showed a picture of a blonde haired woman with the name of Krystal on the paperwork. It talked about this city possibly being one of the hidden rebel bases somewhere in the city. I was too survey the area in the cover of night gathering any intel and taking out any rebels if I had to.

"Alright, I'll accept it. Tell John please and thanks Dominic for doing this." I stated as he just nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Layla asked

"I'll be fine, I promise. Please drop it." I asked Layla nicely as Dominic left the room.

'Must have been a safety issue with Anemone regarding Shawn.' Dominic thought as he headed back to John's office to give him Shawn's answer.

Mischa came into medical bay an hour later to check on Shawn.

"Hello Shawn. How are you feeling?" Mischa asked

"Hey Mischa! Feeling pretty good. Can I leave this room?" I asked

"Let me check all these print outs from the machines. I'll tell you then." Mischa stated as I patiently waited.

"Everything checks out. You can leave on the condition you won't go find danger till your mission day." Mischa stated

"Hai Hai!" I said as I climbed out of bed putting on my regular cloths.

The moment I walked out of the medical bay my stomach growled rather loudly so I decided on heading to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I ran into Moondoggie and Gidget along the way so we all decided on eating together. I decided on paying the extra money to eat a steak, while Moondoggie grabbed a bowl of Ramen and Gidget grabbed soup and sandwich. Finding a place to sit we started digging in.

"So Shawn have you remembered anything else?" James asked

"I've remembered quite a bit but nothing more about the Gekkostate sadly. Everything came back to me about the Coralians thanks to Adir." I stated as I took another bite of my steak.

"Adir?" James asked

"The LFO that's stationed next to the Gekko Go." I stated

"Oh! So that's the name of it! You really found a nice LFO." James stated nudging me with his elbow.

"Don't have to tell me that. I know Adir is quite special." I said laughing a bit as I went back to eating.

"So how did Adir cause your memories to come back?" Gidget asked

"Shock therapy and it wasn't fun at all but it worked for most of memories." I stated

"Owe! That must have hurt!" Gidget stated

"Yeah it did and having those memories rush back didn't help either."

The rest of the day went by really fast as I helped James with some ship maintenance. After I finished helping with the Ship I headed over to Adir, climbing into the cockpit and began learning what controls do what while also having a conversation with him. It turned out he had quite the sarcastic sense of humor which made our conversation very amusing to say the least. I was really surprised no one had interrupted me the entire time I was learning how to use Adir properly. I decided it was finally time to take Adir out for a spin even If it was getting dark. I stood up signaling with my brain to close the cockpit as the cockpit closed not a second later. I started up Adir and began walking like I normally would as it reacted and began moving forward. The lag time was not noticeable at all. The moment we got outside the hanger I removed the swords from my legs as a line layer of red lit up along the edge of the sword and didn't even look like it was vibrating at all but I could slightly feel it that the blades were moving. I began practicing with the swords doing multiple different moves with the swords combined with a lot of extensive moving. After I finished that I decided it was time to figure out how this thing flies as an idea struck me. I focused my thoughts on flying pictures my own wings extending from the back of Adir as I began running within minutes I was flying up in the air as Adir had grown energy wings that looked red as they seemed to gather trapar around the air and propel itself.

"Adir you are by far one of the few amazing LFO's out there." I stated with a lot of excitement in my voice.

"It is my honor leader." It said into my head

"Wait, telepathy?" I asked

"Yes, I can speak directly into your head and you do not have to be touching me either." Adir replied

"That's some really good tactical advantage." I said grinning

"I agree." Adir replied

"So what else can you do my friend?" I asked

"I'll show you." Adir replied as I heard something click and in front of us were three orbs.

"What do those do?" I asked

"You can channel your energy through me and into the orbs for those destructive orbs you use. Those orbs out there will fire it and destroy your enemies though normally they fire lasers and can create a triangle shaped shield." Adir explained

"I have a feeling we'll have a lot of fun in the future to come." I stated sounding very excited to have had Alucard lead me to this amazing LFO.

"Same here Shawn." Adir stated

"Anyways let's head back. I have a feeling I have a long day tomorrow." I stated

"Very well." Adir replied

We headed back to the base landing near the hanger of the Gekko Go as I walked the LFO back inside the hanger, shutting it down and climbed out the cockpit. I headed into the Gekko Go, finding my room and collapsing onto my bed from exhaustion.

The next morning there was some major commotion though I was oblivious to it as I was still asleep.  
>A dark skinned man with a yellow tank top with the number 5 on it drove onto the tresor base while his honey rode in the passenger's seat.<p>

A/N: OMG WHO MIGHT THEY BE! *GASP*. I'm sure everyone already guessed XD!


	9. Let's Party!

Chapter 9  
>Let's Party It Up!<p>

"Holland how ya been man!" A dark skinned man with blue sneakers and a tank top shirt said

"Been good man. How was your travel around the world?" Holland asked

"My honey and I saw some cool things. Ya should have been there man!" Matthieu replied

"I have a job now, sorry man." Holland replied

"Talho! I see you have some muscles on you now, girl." Hilda said as she Talho a strong hug.

"You've gotten stronger too." Talho replied returning the hug.

Everyone headed to the Gekko Go heading straight for the kitchen area as Matthieu had a big case of beer in hand. Once they all got situated with food and drinks in head, Holland decided on telling Matthieu and Hilda everything that had transpired regarding Shawn. After about forty fives minutes Holland had finished as they sat there stunned and speechless.

"So Shawn doesn't remember anything about us?" Hilda asked sounding shocked and sad about this fact. It wasn't really because of Shawn not remembering her but what will happen once Amarante meets him face to face.

"Shawn remembers Talho, myself, the coralians and a few other things but nothing else about the Gekko State. Either he has Amnesia or something or someone is blocking his memories." Holland suggested

"It's probably Gonzy! He's the only one who has the power to bring him back into this world!" Hilda stated sounding quite enraged to where Matthieu scooted a bit away from her.

"That's what I think as well but there's no way to ask Gonzy, Hilda." Holland stated

"Honey can we change the subject now?" Matthieu asked sounding as sweet as possible.

"Why are you acting so scared!" Hilda fumed at Matthieu.

"No reason. Hey Holland, can we throw a dance party like old times when Shawn was around?" Matthieu asked

"That's sounds like a great idea Matthieu! Maybe he'll remember something!" Hilda interjected sounding happy once again while Talho had to contain her laughter at how Hilda always seemed to have mood swings but Talho was one to talk.

What everyone failed to notice that I had heard the first part about Gonzy and memories before I walked away working my way towards the hanger and outside sitting down next to Adir.

'Yo, Shawn! Having a party all by yourself here?' Alucard asked

"Very funny Alucard. You already know why I'm here cause I know you see what I see and what I hear." I stated sounding very serious

'Yes I do.' Alucard replied

"Then tell me, seeing as you seem to know more than me. Did Gonzy in fact due this to me." I asked in a very scary tone

'…' Alucard remained silent

"ALUCARD!" I hollered

'FINE! Yes he did but it was the only way to bring you back to life. You had to give up something in order for him to revive you! It's how the world works Shawn!' Alucard retorted as he went silent again

"Thank you." I said

'Anytime.' Alucard replied as then his conscious disappeared again

'You two act like a married couple.' Adir stated

"Jeez!" I said as I jumped a bit from having Adir speak out of nowhere.

'Easily scared I take it.' Adir said jokily

"Not usually but anyways you need something?" I asked

'Nope, just wanted to cheer ya up.' Adir stated as this earned a chuckle from me.

"What a way to cheer someone up." I stated

"Talking to yourself again, Shawn." Hilda joked

"No Hilda I'm not." I said as this earned a surprised look from everyone

"I heard the first part of what you said this morning in the kitchen and got an answer from Alucard." I stated

"I see. So did Gonzy seal your memories?" Hilda asked

"Yes but it was to summon me back here." I stated

"Well, I know this isn't the right time but Shawn want to have a dance party. Like we used to have when you were alive, you were quite the star while you riled the crowds singing." Matthieu stated

"Really, me? No way." I said laughing

"Really man! You had girls climbing over themselves to get to you." Matthieu teased causing me to blush.

"Now you're just exaggerating." I said laughing at imagining that.

"That's the Shawn we like to see." Hilda stated happily as she hung her arm around my neck giving me a cheery smile.

"Hai, Hai." I said shaking my head thinking 'These crazy friends of mine.'

"Anyways about the party where are we going to have it at?" I asked

"In the Gekko Go hanger where else would we have it!" Hilda stated sounding really pumped.

"Alright. What can I do?" I asked

"You can just sit back and relax. Your our guest at this party." Hilda stated

"Don't think so Hilda. I'll be helping regardless." I stated as I showed everyone I was dead serious. They all just shrugged their shoulders.

"Yep, that's our Shawn." Hilda stated once again

"Anyways let's get things started on preparing the stage, lights, strobes, lasers, smoke machines and so on." I stated as everyone agreed.

We all brought out Matthieu and Hilda's gear from their big bus sized vehicle as my friends from the village, and my coralian friends. It took us a good hour to move everything inside the hanger. Then Moondoggie moved the Gekko Go out of the hanger giving us more room to prep seeing as this time around they were going to invite people from the close cities to this party. Next step was setting up the stage which was a lot of work taking into account of all the electronics we had to hook up and positioning everything. It was now about four in the afternoon and no one had lunch yet.

"Hey guys want to go get something to eat then finish up the table setup and chairs afterwards?" I asked as everyone's stomach growled at the sound of food including mine.

"I agree with Shawn." Rya stated as he got ready to head out to the cafeteria followed by me then everyone else followed as well. After all of us got our food we decided on eating at the hill where next to the hangers. It was the perfect temperature outside with a gently cool breeze blowing as we all ate our food and chatted amongst ourselves. The atmosphere was great all of them thought as a thought of if only Amarante was here passed through all of their minds except mine. Once we all finished we dropped off the dishes back at the cafeteria then headed back into the hanger to finish everything up except for Amarante and her siblings who headed to do something else. Once everything was finished it was about seven in the evening.

"Shawn, can you run into town tomorrow and pick up some things for the party tomorrow night?" Hilda asked

"Sure, make a list and I'll be happy to go." I said

"We'll need someone to go with you seeing as there's quite a bit to carry for one person." Hilda stated.

"Why don't you have everyone go with that have KLF's or can room extra people?" Kamin suggested

"That's a great idea!" Hilda exclaimed happily since she knew who had KLF's and how much room each could fit. After doing up who rides with who it was all set for tomorrow as for the person who's riding with me turned out to be Aimi which was surprising to me because Akane normally hangs around with me a lot.

'I know Akane will complain about this.' I thought as I visually shrugged my shoulders

"Having another internal conversation." Hilda teased

"Just with myself." I said cocking my head up into the air with a smug grin on my face as this caused everyone to burst out laughing with how I acted.

"Hey! No laughing at me!" I exclaimed as this didn't help one bit in the uproar of laughter. I finally gave up and walked out heading for building 30 feeling quite embarrassed now. I walked in and finally exhaustion settled in as I got dizzy for a moment using the wall to stable myself. One of the girl coralians noticed as she walked over to me and tilted her head to the side as if she wanted to ask something.

"Yes?" I asked smiling a bit

"Do you need help?" She asked as I nodded my head as she wrapped her arm around my waist as I released the wall wrapping my arm around her neck.

"Thanks." I said cheerily

"It's nothing." She replied giving me just a faint smile as her face went back to being emotionless again.

'I really need to try and get these coralians to show more emotions.' I thought but decided that was for another time. Once we finally made it to the top of the floor we headed to my bedroom as I opened the door I noticed everyone was eating snacks in my room and chatting amongst each other.

"It's not nice to invade someone's room." The girl stated as I could faintly hear the sound of annoyance in her voice. As everyone looked over and once it registered that the girl was helping me the look on their faces turned into a frantic type worry.

"I'm fine all of you. I only got a bit dizzy. Sit back down. Could you help me over to my bed, my friend." I asked as she looked a tad bit surprised when I said friend but did as I asked.

"Do you need anything else, Shawn?" She asked

"Yes, one more thing. What name did they give you?" I asked

"Kanon." She replied

"Thanks Kanon. You were a great help. Your welcome to stay here with everyone and visit." I said

"Wouldn't that disturb you?" Kanon asked

"Nope not one bit. I like a little background noise." I stated as she nodded and went to sit down with everyone and began having a conversation with them.

'All these coralians were very interesting and fun to be around' I thought.

"Hey guys you can stay here and chat but try to keep it down a bit. I'm going lay my head down, I'm dead tired." I said chuckling a bit

"We'll keep it down for you Shawn." Akane said happily as everyone lowered their voices to a normal tone voice. As I slowly drifted off to sleep unbeknownst to me Akane would occasionally steal glances at my sleeping face. This didn't go by unnoticed by Kanon and she didn't like this one bit because Kanon knows about Amarante and I even if I don't remember.

The next morning came as the sun shone into my window. Everyone else was up and moving around but me. I slowly sat up and stretched my sore muscles. Standing up and I stripped myself down while putting on a fresh change of clothes then headed out to the kitchen to find something to eat. I noticed everyone was walking around as they acknowledged me and said good morning while bowing a bit. As I did the same back to them.

'I see they've warmed up a bit or maybe these coralians have been alive longer.' I thought as I began rummaging through the kitchen cupboards and fridge looking for something to eat. I decided on making myself scrambled eggs and bacon. I prepped all the food then began cooking it after about twenty minutes of slow cooking my food it was ready. I added a little ketchup onto the eggs and began digging in. After I was finished I noticed a few coralians and people gathered into the kitchen due to the good smell of everything. I turned around when I was finished and went wide ahead due to seeing thirty people behind me filling the entranceway looking intently at me.

"Does everyone want some too?" I asked as everyone nodded as I slowly got up and washed off my plate then back into the fridge getting enough eggs and bacon for everyone. Then prepped the food again and began cooking which took me about forty minutes to cook enough for everyone. I rushed a tad bit but it they still turned out good.

"Alright everyone come dish up. I'll be heading off now!" I stated as I walked past everyone as they began dishing themselves up. I could hear down the hall how everyone was enjoying my food. I passed by Kanon as she was heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Kanon! You should try the food I cooked!" I exclaimed as I ran by her before she could say anything. As she showed a tiny smile of amusement then her face went back to being monotone as she headed to the kitchen.

I ran to the hanger where Adir was as I noticed everyone's mechs were already prepped and ready to go.

"You're late Shawn." Holland stated

"Sorry everyone in the building wanted me to cook breakfast for them." I said laughing a bit as the scene replied in my mind.

"I see. Well let's hurry this up." Holland stated as Dominic, Anemone, Talho, Akane, Myself and Aimi all boarded the mechs and took off heading to the Tresor town. Once we finally arrived we landed by the restaurant that we parked at a year ago. Everyone hopped out of the mechs as Talho gave out the orders of what everyone needed to pick up and then sent everyone their own separate ways to accomplish the task quickly. Aimi and I were sent to pick up the food and drinks so we quickly went about our business.

"You have some interesting friends Shawn." Aimi said out of nowhere which startled me a bit

"I'll say but I enjoy being around all of them due to that." I said happily by this time we were already in the store shopping picking up a few things here and there.

"I agree. So what are you hoping to find in Bellforest?" Aimi asked curiously even though she knew the answer.

"Some answers and hopefully some memories too." I replied as I look through the drink section now.

"I see. You sure recovering your memories is such a great thing?" Aimi asked

"Even if I remember things I don't wish to remember it's still better knowing then remembering nothing." I stated sounding a bit harsher then I intended to.

'Sorry Aimi but I need to know.' I thought as I continued looking through the drinks

'Baka. I don't want you hurting my sister! What's so great about this Amarante person!' Aimi thought angrily but didn't show it.

"Have you decided on the drinks for the party?" Aimi asked sounding like her usual self

"Yep!" As I grabbed a few cases of coke, dr. pepper, and some mixes to make fruit punch for everyone.

"Alright we're all set. Let's go check out then put the groceries into Adir and lounge around." I stated as Aimi nodded as we walked to cash register. Paid for everything then headed back to the mechs.

The streets got busy with tons more people now walking around. I always noticed a lot of people gave me a lot of attention due to my wings and who I was, seeing as they all thought I had died, which was true so coming back to life would be a big deal. A few kids would come up here and there asking to touch my wings. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blonde woman that seemed to look familiar as she rounded the corner disappearing out of sight. As my vision blurred as some fuzzy memories tried coming back. They weren't very clear but I could hear a muffled voice in it as I came back to reality as Aimi nudged me.

'What was that?' I thought

"Who was that?" Aimi asked curiously

"I don't know. I get this feeling like I know her." I replied

"Why not go say hello?" Aimi suggested

"Nah, we have other things to do." I replied as the rest of the time we talked how life on the base was and about her village.

We reached the Mechs then off loaded the groceries then lounged around in a nice grassy spot waiting for everyone else. About an hour later everyone was back and staring at me while I was sleeping. Akane gently poked my forehead as my eyes opened scanning the area.

"I must be that good looking to get this much attention." I said as I began laughing while Akane blushed while everyone laughed a bit.

"Sure Shawn. Keep telling yourself that." Aimi said in a sarcastic manner.

"She actually bites! Ain't that something." I replied nodding to myself like I discovered some secret. Aimi just shook her head while cracking a small smile.

"You all ready to go?" I asked

"Yep let's head back and get everything prepared then tomorrow will be the party." Talho stated

We all headed back and got everything almost prepped. Putting the food and drink in the fridge ready to be placed out tomorrow evening. Seeing as it was about five in the afternoon I decided on going to grab something to eat as Akane, Moondoggie and Gidget followed me.

"Hey man mind if we come along?" Moondoggie asked

"Sure man. It'll livin things up a bit." I said happily as we headed to the cafeteria. I decided on grabbing some soup and something to drink as we all sat down.

"How was it in town?" Moondoggie asked

"It was really interesting and a lot of people seem to give me a lot of attention." I said laughing a bit.

"Well duh! You are a hero after all, who came back to life." Moondoggie stated

"Hai, Hai. But still it's really different." I said shrugging as I continued eating.

"Want to go lifting afterwards?" Moondoggie asked me sounding really excited

"I take it great waves?" I asked back

"Yep!" He replied

"You got it then! Let's go lifting after this." I said excitedly!

"You boys have fun. Akane and I will have our girl time." Gidget said happily as she nudged Akane winking at her. Akane was a tad confused and a bit disappointed she couldn't come with us but quickly brushed it aside.

"It'll be fun!" Akane said happily as Moondoggie and I put our plates in the bin and headed to the Gekko Go to get our boards.

"I'm so letting loose, man!" Moondoggie said sounding very excited, like he hadn't been lifting in weeks.

"Sounds like a damn good idea man!" I said agreeing with Moondoggie. We quickly grabbed our boards and began lifting. We were up in the air for what seemed like hours just having a blast, pulling off tricks and shootin the shit. Talking about girls, the changes that happened while I was away and about the rebels as something unexpected happened, a huge gust of wind hit me hard knocking me off the board disorienting me as I began falling towards the ground. I finally managed to correct myself and slow myself enough with my wings that when I hit the grass it wasn't as painful. Just then more memories began flooding back. Memories of Moondoggie and Gidget flooded back to me in mere seconds. This time though I didn't pass out I just laid motionless letting everything sink in.

"Man are you okay?" Moondoggie asked extremely worried

"Somewhat James." I stated as Moondoggie got ready to say something then paused for a moment.

"You remembered me!" James said sounding extremely happy

"I did and Gidget as well. So wanna help me to my room." I asked as James leened down helping me up and handing me my board.

"Man this is damaged really bad." I said as the board was very scrapped up and a few cracks here and there.

"I'll fix them for ya." James offered

"Thanks man. That means a lot." I said sounding a bit relieved

"Not a problem." James replied as he helped me back to building 30. The moment we entered Kanon ran up showing me what I thought was a very mild worried expression.

"I'm okay Kanon. Just a minor injury." I said patting her head

"How?" Kanon asked curiously

"Spacing out while lifting and a strong wind hit me hard enough to throw me off my board." I explained

"I see. Want anything?" Kanon asked

"Sure, a glass of water and some cookies if you guys have any made. Go ahead and bring them to my room if you don't mind." I said as she nodded then ran off to the kitchen.

"These guys really like you." James stated

"It's nice to be able to help people of my own race." I stated as James looked at me funny.

"I'm more Coralian then I am Human James. You all will still be my friends regardless though." I stated as James just nodded and smiled

"Alright man, thanks for the help back here. I'll be fine from here on out." I stated as James nodded

"K, Man. Get some rest you have a big day tomorrow. I'll go let Holland know what happened." James stated

"Thanks man. Catch ya later." I said giving him a thumbs up and corny smile.

"Later dude." James replied as he waved while leaving the room.

Moments later Kanon came into the room with a glass of water and chocolate chip cookies. The cookies immediantly caught my attention as I love those type of cookies.

"Kanon you must be able to read minds cause I love those type of cookies." I said sounding really happy.

"I made these. I hope you like them." Kanon stated with a bit of emotion behind her words. She brought the plate and glass over to me setting them on the night stand next to my bed then sitting down on the chair across from me as I slowly ate the cookies and drank the water. We talked about random subjects that came to mind till I decided on falling asleep while she took the plate and glass.

Next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and not hurt anymore. I didn't even feel sore. To this I always had to thank my coralian blood for the fast healing. I stood up yawning loudly while stretching. It looked like a good morning. I threw on some cloths then added out to the kitchen. I noticed Kanon was in the kitchen. I slightly bowed my head and she copied this greeting as I grabbed a muffin then headed outside squinting my eyes as the warm sun came in contact with my face. I noticed Holland and Talho were out training the new recruits still. The day went by slow until it was finally time to bring out all the food to the hanger. We got the rest of things setup as everyone began changing. Matthieu, Hilda and I were already there in casual attire before anyone showed up. People slowly came in dressed a little nicer then us three but we didn't really care. Once everyone was mostly here it was show time.

"Thank you everyone to coming to my celebration party. I hope in due time I remember everyone I knew when I was alive before that horrible incident happened last year. So without further ado. Matthieu drop it!" I yelled the last part as the music started with the hardcore genre as everyone cheered. I set the mic down next to matthieu and ran out into the crowds of people as we all began dancing. I noticed Akane come in as she looked around for someone, presumably me. I walked out of the crowd and was quite stunned. She was wearing a Burgendy colored haltertop with tight form fitting black jeans and black shoes while her hair was straightened. It made her look really attractive.

"Wow someone went through a transformation. Very lovely." I said complimenting Akane as Aimi decided on wearing a dark gold colored knee high dress. It fit her quite nicely.

"Thanks Shawn." Akane said blushing a bit but due to the lights going on I couldn't tell.

"You too Aimi. You look great as well!" I said as Aimi blushed a bit.

"Thank you Shawn." Aimi replied

"Anytime! Anyways let's go dance the night away!" I exclaimed as I grabbed both Aimi's and Akane's hands and brought them into the middle of the crowd as I started dancing to the music as they soon followed getting over their shyness. Seems that they've never been to an event like this. The entire night went by with us dancing, chatting and just having a blast. Matthieu switched from hardcore music to regular music with some slow songs factored in too. As the end of the night came and Matthieu slowly brought the music to a stop as everyone looked up.

"Shawn, wanna do the honors and finish with a closing song?" Matthieu asked over the mic.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I ran through the crowd coming up to the stage. I took out my Ipod and hooked it into his system as I scrolled through the Ipod choosing the song called It's your Love by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill. The song started as I began singing.

Yea yea  
>Dancin' in the dark middle of the night<br>Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
>Emotional touch touchin' my skin<br>And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
>I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go<p>

It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
>And all of this happened by taking your hand<br>And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
>And now that we're together,<br>I'm stronger than ever  
>I'm happy and free<p>

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>If you asked me why I've changed,  
>All I gotta do is say your sweet name<p>

It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
>It just does something to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under,<br>Oh it's your love  
>It's your love, it's your love, it's your love<p>

As the song came to an end everyone cheered while Aimi, Akane, Akio, Ayuma, Jessica and Kevin all stood there stunned at what Shawn had done while Kamin and Rya weren't surprised at all.

As I jumped off the stage and walked back to my friends with my usual grin on my face due to their reactions.

"Shawn we never knew you could sing!" Akane said excitedly

"Yes Shawn has done that on more then one occasion." Kamin stated

"I have?" I asked

"Yes you have. You also sang to Amarante on multiple occasions too." Kamin stated

"I see." I replied as the rest of time was spent chatting as Holland set down a glass.

"Let's have a drink boy." Holland said

"Sure." I said picking up my glass as we clanged them together then started drinking our glasses.

"Phew! That's some good stuff." I stated as it went down smooth.

The rest of the time Holland and I began chatting about subjects as we walked back to the coralian dorms followed by everyone else. We reached the building as Holland headed back to the Gekko Go waving to all of us. The rest of us went inside and everyone headed to bed while I grabbed myself a cookie as I headed to my room. Flopping onto my bed with the cookie in my mouth as I munched on it, after finishing it and wipping off the bed sheets that had crumbs off and stripping down to my undergarments as I climbed into bed while I slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.


	10. Ready Set Go

Note: Whenever Eureka and Renton do their telepathy thing between each other their gems blink a few times quickly then go back to normal.

Chapter 10

Ready Set Go

Renton decided on packing up earlier than expected. They all got packed except Michiko who decided to stay behind and continue doing self defense lessons. She decided Shawn could come here and visit when it was time. This would also give Shawn and Amarante to get to know each other again. They managed to all pack up the remaining things in a few hours then hopped into the Nirvash taking off to where Shawn was.

In the morning I was rudely awakened by Norb, "Shawn wake up!"

"What! What! I'm awake now!" I shouted

"Sakuya says she has a bad feeling regarding Amarante and Eureka. You should head to the city you need to do surveillance on!" Norb said very fast as I sat there dumbfounded for a moment registering everything. Once it registers I shot out of bed throwing on some cloths.

"Did you tell the General about this?" I asked as Norb nodded then handed me a folder with my instructions and what city I'd be going to. It was a city named Gremikowa. Even though I couldn't remember Amarante, I wouldn't let a girl be in harms way, not if I could help it. I ran out of the building into the hanger climbing on board Adir as I started everything up and spoke the coordinates. Going over the last check up making sure everything was green as the LFO started walking forward when I walked in place I brought it outside then began running then jumped into the air transforming into a jet as took off at high speed towards the town of Gremikowa as everyone on base heard me blast off getting up to speed then breaking the sound barriers very quickly as this spooked a ton of people.

"What the fuck was that!" Holland hollered, hoping that someone would answer.

"Shawn took off towards that town. I told him something was very wrong and he needed to head to that town. It involved Amarante." Norb said as he walked up next to Holland with Sakuya in tow.

"Wait, did he remember her?" Holland asked sounding a little surprised

"No I don't think so." Sakuya said quietly

"Then explain the rushing off?" Holland asked sounding a bit confused

"Maybe he's naturally like that or in his subconscious he remembers her." Norb suggested as Holland just nodded.

"I hope I'm wrong." Sakuya said full of worry as she walked up hugging Norb as he just nodded

Meanwhile over with Amarante and the Thurston family they all had been traveling for quite sometime when they came into the town of Gremikowa. It was three in the afternoon when they arrived. It was a decent sized city with lots of commotion going on so they decided on landing on the outskirts of the town.

"Hey Renton I'm going to go shopping and look around town!" Amarante said cheerily

"Alright just be careful!" Renton called back as he helped the kids out and the love of his life.

"So Eureka what would you and the kids like to do?" Renton asked sounding a tad excited to explore the towns stores.

"Anywhere you'd like to go but we should really get our kids something to eat and I'm hungry as well." Eureka replied as her stomach growled quite loudly as she blushed a little.

Renton couldn't help but laugh at how cute she always acted. He never got tired of it either. She really was the perfect wife. "Sure! Let's go into town then!" he said happily as he took linck's hand while Maurice walked next to Renton fiddling with his camera and Maeter stuck next to Eureka. They went in and walked around gaining a lot of attention from everyone due to Eureka's wings and the gems in Renton and Eureka's forehead. Some of the attention wasn't in a good way either. They went about their business getting some food then walking around the shops and so on. Amarante had already been through a lot of the shops when she thought she saw something through an alley so she headed into the alleyway as she noticed something shiny on the ground. Looked like a necklace as she bent over to pick it up she felt something hard hit against the back of her head as she fell forward as she could tell five blurry figures approached here as she eventually blacked out. The men tied her up and began dragging her while the other 4 had guns pointed at her as they headed out towards the market place again with Amarante being dragged. Now what Eureka and the others didn't know was that this entire town an anti-coralian faction that pretended they were friendly towards the coralian. The moment they reached the marketplace Eureka instantly spotted Amarante tied up as they were getting ready to pass the alleyway. The men noticed the other new comers and instantly aimed their guns at them.

"Don't move!" The leader yelled as Eureka and the others froze as all the towns people back away so if guns were fired they wouldn't be in the way.

"What do you want with us?" Renton yelled

"We hate you coralians and coralian lovers. You don't need to exist on this planet! All you bring is disaster and destruction. Just like those two incidents that happened years ago!" The leader yelled back as Eureka visually looked hurt now as she remembered those times and everything that had happened.

'Eureka ignore them, it wasn't your fault. Some humans are just blind.' Renton thought to her

'But it's all true!' Eureka thought back

'But Shawn fixed everything. He brought them all back with our help, the people that disappeared due to what happened. So there's no need to blame yourself!' Renton thought back as Eureka remained quiet after that

"Then what do u want to do with us then?" Renton demanded

"First walk over in the middle of the market square." The leader demanded

The group of prisoners did as they were told. The children were very scared as was everyone else but everyone remained silent. They all sat down on the ground while they were surrounded by the men. They were whispering among themselves trying to decide what to do with them. They finally came to their decision that they were going to hold them in their jail cells while they contacted the rebel group.

"All of you up and follow us." The leader stated as they the prisoners stood up and followed them as they were told.

'If only the kids weren't with us I could do something about this.' Renton thought to himself calmly while surveying his surroundings in case they were able to get away. Looking at what he could use as a weapon and an escape route as well.

'Love I've found an escape route in case were able to get away.' Renton thought to Eureka while Eureka just nodded her head.

They finally reached the building as they enter the prisoners saw the prison cells. The leader opened up the cells and the men pushed them into the cells then the cell door closed and was locked.

"Now all of you stay quiet, if we hear any loud screaming we'll kill all of you including your children." The leader stated as everyone left the building but the leader has guards around the entire building now. He went over to radio the rebel army which he managed to get a hold of someone. He told them the location and that there was some rebel about seven hours away. After that the leader went to a near restaurant and had himself something to eat and some tea like nothing had happened. As everyone else in the town went back to what they were doing like nothing ever happened.

"Mama, what's going to happen to us?" Maeter asked

"I don't know but I know somehow we'll escape. Renton always pulls off some type of miracle in time of need." Eureka stated looking over at Renton who seemed to be thinking and looking around the room to see if there was a way out, any weak points or anything that could be use to their advantage. Once he finished surveying, the only thing that could possibly used to their advantage was the barred window that was in their cell.

"Mama, I wanna go home." Linck said with a quivering voice

"It's okay Linck someone will help us and your big brother will make sure nothing will happen to you." Maurice said proudly patting Linck's head but on the inside he was very scared of what was going to happen but he wasn't about to show it.

"You're the best." Linck said in a more happier voice now

As the hours passed the guards brought them some food and water then left. Six hours had passed since the leader radioed the rebel voices but someone had already arrived to help the prisoners escape. It took me a full day to get here an hour ago as I was up on the rooftop scoping out everything. Seeing as they had the town well lit at night in the marketplace area I could see all the guards on that one building. I figured there was something important in that building especially since they brought food and water into them.

'Must be prisoners or maybe criminals, I'll go check it out.' I thought

I got up and ran across the rooftops jumping from one to the other till I was on the rooftop next to the jail cell building. I looked down into the alley and saw one guard there and a window next to him. I quickly hide himself again and pulled out a gun while screwing on a silencer. I quickly looked over the edge again, aimed and fired a shot hitting him in the head. I waited for a few seconds and noticed no one else was coming. I quickly latched the grappling hook into a few cracks that were in the building hoping it'd hold. I tied a rope onto it then jumped over the ledge using the building as leverage as I brought myself downwards till I reached the ground. I quickly ran to both ends of the alley, noticing there was a guard at the back of the building and two in the front and probably one on the other side as well. I ran back to the window and began tapping on the wall in Morse code. I waited for an answer, which I received a few seconds later. They replied saying 'hostage, coralian, children'. This was enough for me to act. I quickly moved the dead guard under some garbage as I went to the back of the building. He turned his back to me as he began lighting a cigarette I struck. I quickly ran up grabbing his neck and snapped it as a crack could be heard. I continued to the next guard but turns out, no guard was on this side which I found really weird. I ran back to the window then tapped informing them to move away from the wall. I could hear moving then everything was quiet. I focused on forming a small black orb. I pushed my hand against the wall and then began enlarging it till it was the size of a door. The orb disappeared and there was a hole in the wall now. I saw seven people there and three of them were kids. They stood there in shock and I got this vague feeling that I knew them but I didn't know from where but I pushed the feeling aside as now wasn't the time for pondering such things.

"Let's go all you! Where is your vehicle, LFO or whatever you came in?" I asked quickly which snapped everyone out of their stupor

"Right, we're parked that way." Renton said pointing in the direction where my LFO was.

"So that was yours. I'm parked near it. Let's hurry up then!" I said as I looked both ways then headed over to the dead body and grabbed the gun and tossed it to the guy.

"Here, use it only if you have time, I want to get out of here without causing a ruckus." I stated as Renton nodded

I began moving quickly while Renton brought up the rear as they all were following. We weaved through the alleys till it led to the exit of the town. It was guarded by one person with an automatic weapon. I signaled for everyone to stopped, which they did. I pulled out the gun with the silencer. I looked around then took aim and shot him in the head and waited for a few moments. I signaled to start running which everyone did. Upon reaching the exit I turned around making sure everyone would leave before I did. I noticed a man that was taking aim and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Maurice in the shoulder as he dropped instantly from the pain. I quickly took aim with my hand and fired a black orb. The moment it hit the man the orb grew enveloping all of them then disappeared.

"Grab the boy now and run!" I yelled. Everyone did as I told them to. We all began running while they applied pressure on the wound. We finally reached the LFO as the entire family piled into it quickly. I ran over to my LFO as I saw multiple people and vehicles coming out of the city exit. I boarded the LFO and started it up. It lifted off the ground as the other LFO was already off the ground and headed towards me. I saw one thing that I feared greatly. There was three other LFO's incoming in the direction we needed to go.

"Get ready to fight!" I yelled over the com hoping they'd hear it.

"Ready whenever you are." Renton replied back

The rebel LFO's were already firing at us. We quickly dodged the incoming fire while I pulled out the sword on my back and quickly rushed in using my boosters slice the first lfo in half. After a few dodges from the enemy LFO I finally managed to cut off the arm with the gun then used my boosters again and sliced him in half as the LFO blew up. Renton had already finished off the other LFO without killing the pilot. The last one seeing the situation decided on retreating for the time being. We decided it wasn't worth chasing after him so we all headed back to the base. Though on the way back there was a lot of conversing with me going on.

"Shawn, do you remember who we are?" Renton asked, as I thought for a moment trying to jog my memory.

"Honestly, no I don't." I replied

"I see, well we're all old friends of yours. I'm Renton, the cyan hair colored girl is Eureka. You saved Eureka before you died. The kids are Maurice, Linck and Maeter. And the other cobalt haired girl is amarante. She's your…lover." Renton replied, with all that information I began getting a headache.

"I see. How did I die?" I asked

"You used your healing powers and healed both Amarante and Eureka when they were shot. You ended up fading away." Renton replied

"How long has it been since then?" I asked

"It's been about a year and a half since then." Renton replied

"I see, so how did I meet all of you?" I asked

"Well after you fell from the sky, you lived with Eureka and I for a bit then met Amarante a few days later and boarded the Gekkogo." Renton replied

"Hm, well I'm sure all of this will come back to me in due time as I've remembered Holland and the others." I replied "Oh and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for any pain I caused when I died." I stated feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay. You saved Amarante and I. For that we're eternally grateful. So let's focus on the future now and not dwell on the past." Eureka replied

"I agree." Amarante piped in sounding a bit sad that I didn't remember her.

"Thank you and who's that Renton?" I asked as I wasn't looking at the monitor when she spoke.

"That was Amarante." He replied

"I see. So somehow I came back from the dead, lost my memories while regaining them back slowlyand I have a lover. Talk about surprises that keep popping up." I replied chuckling a bit.

"Shawn, where did u find that child?" Eureka asked

"Child?" I asked

"The LFO." Renton Piped in.

"Oh! Close to the base in an underground cavern. I must say he's quite the LFO." I replied

"Yep he's still the same Shawn." Renton said laughing a bit.

"Mind explaining Renton?" I asked

"You would always address the LFO's as people not machines." Renton replied

"Well it makes sense to me." I stated shrugging a bit while I heard everyone in the other LFO chuckle at my reply.

"So is the other you still inside?" Eureka asked bluntly

"Other me?... Oh him, yes he is." I replied with a normal tone

"hmm." Eureka replied but didn't go any further on the subject

"Do you still have those powers too?" Amarante asked

"If it's the destructive and healing ones, yes I do." I replied

And for the remainder of the trip back to the base we were reffing and making small talk while Amarante still remained quiet through the trip. As everyone was really tired we decided to take a break down at the lake we were flying over. Both of us landed as everyone was offloaded we started camouflaging our LFO's.

"Hey Renton it's still pretty warm out, lets go for a dive." I said smiling while I pointed behind me at the lake.

"I like this idea, race ya!" Renton called back as he was already running to the lake and stripping some of his cloths off leaving on his shorts while I was right behind doing the same as he jumped into the water first followed by me next. The girls and children both just shook their heads.

"Boys." They both said giggling afterwards. The children were way too tired for swimming. They all sprawled out and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"So what's on your mind Amarante." Eureka asked as she noticed Amarante had been rather quiet the entire time.

"It's nothing, just feeling a bit down since shawn doesn't remember me." She replied

"It's alright. Just act like yourself. I'm sure he'll remember you in time or he'll fall in love with you again." Eureka replied nudging Amarante a bit and chuckling at how red Amarante's cheeks got.

"Stop it!" Amarante flared hiding her fac e a bit with her arms.

"Hai, Hai." Eureka replied as she rolled over cuddling her children as she drifted off to sleep.

Amarante remained awake for a little bit longer watching Shawn till she rolled over and went to sleep as well.

"Surprised the girls didn't demand us in bed with them." Renton chuckled slightly while I laughed in response.

"So how has things been at the base?" Renton asked

"Nothing too out of ordinary except when I arrived and me finding Adir. The other Coralians also took a liking to me as well. Other than that nothing really new." I replied

"Well glad to hear things have been going well with you." Renton stated as I nodded in reply

"To bad Michiko didn't come with." Renton said

"Michiko?" I asked curiously

"She was your old LFO that turned into a human after you died." Renton replied

"Michiko, that name sounds vaguely familiar." I said to myself more than Renton as we had reached the shore.

"Yeah, you'd always talk with her a lot out in the Gekkogo Hanger." Renton added as he grabbed the towel and began drying himself. A few moments later he heard a splash then me screaming as memories flashed before my eyes of times spent with Michiko. My wings were pulsating quickly with lots of color. Of course after the scream it woke up everyone on the beach as they all ran over but Renton stopped them.

"Don't touch him." Renton stated in a stern tone and no one questioned him but stood there watching Shawn. About a minute had passed then it all stopped as I collapsed into the water before blacking out I noticed everyone running towards me.

"What happened renton!" Amarante asked frantically as Renton had already dove in and lifted up his head and began pulling him onto the beach and checking his vital, which were fine.

"I don't know but he's breathing. Move him over there." Renton ordered as Amarante helped Renton move me over to where they were all sleeping. They dried me off and then placed a blanket over me. Amarante never once left my side but eventually she dosed off as did everyone else. I woke up at one point and noticed everyone was asleep. I began recalling some of the memories of time spent piloting Michiko. I slowly stood and walked over to the waters edge and stared up at the moon mulling over those new memories.

"Those were some fun and sad times Michiko." I quietly said outloud to myself. _'To bad they didn't pilot Michiko here too. It'd be nice seeing her.' _I thought. I heard someone rustling around then walk over to me.

"I see your up." Eureka said, Renton had opened his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Eureka then he rolled back over to sleep as she nodded.

"Yep, just reminiscing over the things I remembered." I stated as Eureka looked at me

"So that happens whenever you remember?" Eureka asked as I nodded

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"It does, a lot, but I get my memories back so I don't mind." I replied as she nodded

"So how is Michiko doing?" I asked

"So you remembered Michiko. She's doing good, she's adapted to human life well." Eureka stated as I paused for a moment then tilted my head to the side not understanding what Eureka meant, at least not fully.

"Wait, last I knew Michiko was a living LFO. Your joking about her being human right?" I asked sounding rather confused as Eureka chuckled.

"Not joking Shawn. When you died the old man turned the LFO's into human." She replied

"Wow, a lot happens when you're died for a while." I replied laughing slightly

"Indeed." She replied

"Well the boss will be looking forward to my report on that town." I stated

"So you were doing a recon mission then." She stated

"Yes and well Norbu woke me quickly a few days ago and instructed me I need to hall ass to that city due to something that was going to happen, which it happened to be your family in trouble." I stated

"Thank you again." She replied

"Anytime, so looks like it'll be another party once I get back to the base." I replied with a slight chuckle

"Everyone seems to like parties, especially ones you put together." She replied

"I noticed." I replied after there was a bit of a pause then she asked something that eventually would have come up.

"So what are you going to do about Amarante?" Eureka asked looking at me this time.

"Honestly, I'll just continue like I have until those memories come back. If I loved her once before then I'm sure I'll fall for her again. Although the only complicated thing that's going to happen is Akane. I'm sure she has a thing for me but now with Amarante in the picture I don't know what will happen." I stated, "I just hope Akane doesn't do anything drastic against Amarante or against your family."

"Me too, but at least I know you're still that gentle, fun, loving guy we all knew before you died." Eureka replied as she smiled sweetly

"Thanks, glad I didn't change much." I replied laughing back louder then I had expected as one other person woke up.

Amarante felt around next to her and noticed I wasn't there. Her eyes opened up as she slowly stood scanning around the area looking for me. She noticed me by the water with Eureka. She walked over there yawning a bit.

"Beautiful." Amarante said as she noticed the moon in the sky with all those stars around. She managed to snap herself back to reality after a few seconds. "Are you okay Shawn?" Amarante asked

"Yep, I just got my memories with Michiko back." I stated sounding happy.

"I see, does that always happen when you remember what you've forgotten?" Amarante asked

"Yeah it does but rather I remember everything then not remember anything." I replied as I went back to staring up at the sky.

"So you don't remember any of thurstons or myself yet?" Amarante asked

"Not yet, sorry, but I'm sure it'll come back in due time." I replied with a smile as Amarante nodded still looking sleepy.

"I'm sure they'll come back soon. I'm going back to bed." Amarante said as she gave me a hug then walked back to her bed and went to sleep. I was stood there a bit shocked at first but remembered that I was her lover when I died so this is natural for her.

"We have an early morning so I suggest getting some more sleep." Eureka suggested

"Will do." I replied as Eureka nodded and walked back to Renton to cuddle up with him for the night. As I wandered back to my bed and laid down for the night as well.


	11. Wavering Emotions

(Note: Noticed I forgot to explain a few more things. Each of the LFO's that got turned into people, they still have the ability to turn back into the LFO form if they wish. Hence why they flew off in the Nirvash.)

Want to Meet Me? Go to Sakuracon 2013, at the Seattle Convention Center. I'll be there. Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday. Send me an email if you're interested nightstalker98501 at gmail dot com

Chapter 11  
>Wavering Emotions &amp; Crude Words<p>

I was up before everybody else was. I always seemed to have this internal alarm work due to my work that even now never went away. I stood there watching the calm water as the warm gentle breeze slowly blew through the air. The sky slowly began dancing with colors in the sky. I could see oranges, clashing with reds as the sun slowly began to rise up and show itself. The water reflecting what was shown in the sky. I stood in awe as I watched the morning sky rise. A few minutes later I heard some stirring of people behind me. Looking behind I noticed the children were sitting up while shaking their parents to wake them up. I looked back at the sky one last time then turned around and heading to the LFO's. Smiling at the little ones while they smiled back; I pointed to Amarante and the little ones nodded. Maeter went over to Amarante trying to wake her up. I continued over to Adir taking off the camouflage, climbing up to the cockpit, opening it and climbing inside and getting ready to prep Adir for deperature.

"Hey buddy, ready to do some flying." I asked as Adir monitors fired up and he began starting up. On the monitor it read, 'Whenever you are ready, Shawn", which earned a smile from me as I continued the prepping.

"Alright, I'll be back Adir then we can take off." I replied as I jumped out of the cockpit and began heading over to the group. I noticed everybody was up and packing up their things.

"Morning sleepy heads." I said chuckling as I grabbed some food out of my bag and began eating

"Morning." They all replied sleepily

"Ya guys need any help on packing or loading stuff up?" I asked

"Sure, could you take these bags and start up the Nirvash for us?" Eureka asked

"K!" I picked up some bags and then hauled them up to the cockpit of the Nirvash. I tossed the bags into the back while I looked over the controls.

"Hey girl, how ya been." I asked as I began starting her up.

'I've been well. I see you're still the same as always.' Nirvash replied as a few memories flooded up from before I died. It was me having conversations with the Nirvash from time to time. This brought a smile to my face.

"Glad to hear it. So I have to ask how come you didn't turn into your human form?" I asked curiously as I continued the checks.

'I didn't feel like it. I've been in the human form for a long time so I wanted to enjoy my machine form.' She replied

"I don't blame ya. Being an awesome machine is pretty cool plus having a break from time to time is always nice." I said I felt Nirvash didn't know what I meant by a break but figured I'd leave it at that. I finished my checks. "Alright I'll let them know that you're ready to go." I said as I jumped out of the cockpit and headed over to the group.

"Alright gang she's already to go whenever you are." I said as they nodded then headed to the Nirvash while I headed to Adir.

"I can't wait to get some relaxation for a few days back at base!" I said excited

"They've been running you hard?" Eureka asked as I laughed at the comment while she gave me her usual curious look.

"You should know Holland. He's always that hardass that's also a badass. Well He tried to be at least." I said laughing at my comment as the rest of the gang laughed at it as well. I climbed on board of Adir.

"Let's rock Adir!" I exclaimed as we took off on the board gaining altitude fast then circled around and waited up in the air for the rest of the gang. They took off a few minutes later as the Nirvash began following me. I threw on some hard rock and let loose on the trapar waves as I enjoyed myself as we headed back to the base. We finally got back to base about an hour and half later. When we landed down a lot of the base crew was out there within minutes including the GekkoGo crew. We all offloaded our stuff and then Nirvash transformed into her human form.

"Adir I'll see ya in a bit. I'll come visit." I said as I followed Renton and the gang. Everybody was relieved I brought them back safely.

"Knew you could do it." Holland stated holding out his hand, I shook it and gave the guy a man hug.

"Glad you didn't doubt cause then I'd have to sock ya one." I said jokily while I winked earning a good laugh from Holland.

"That'll be the day. Anyways go rest up, you earned it." Holland stated

"Thanks man. I'm gonna go get some food first." I replied as I turned to everybody, "Anybody needs me, I'll be in the cafeteria stuffin my face." I said smiling as I turned around and headed out. Everyone thanked me as I just waved back at them while I continued towards the cafeteria.

'Yeah I know guys, I wouldn't let my family down, ever.' I thought with a smile on my face.

'Nice job little one.' Alucard said

'You being sarcastic or you actually mean it.' I thought back

'Nope I mean it and you handle adir very well too.' Alucard replied

'He's an amazing machine that's for sure. Though how come he cant change into a human form like everybody else?' I thought

'That story is for another time, time to go back to being dormant and good job again.' Alucard replied and before I could say anything I felt his presence inside me fade quickly

"You old dolt always doing that to me." I said out loud which gained some odd looks from the people who noticed but then went back to their business noticing it was me.

When I arrived at the cafeteria there were a few people but it was mostly dead. I went up and grabbed some food then sat down at one of the tables. I then noticed a few people walking over to me. Looking over I noticed it was Akane, Aimi and Kamin. I motioned to the seats next to me as they all smiled and sat down.

"Where you been stranger?" Kamin asked curiously

"Had to do a rescue mission a ways out." I replied as I took another bite of my food.

"Oh, who'd you rescued?" Kamin asked

"Renton and his family." I replied back as I continued eating.

"Anybody get injured?" Aimi butted in

"Besides being a little beaten up they were fine. Still people can be quite cruel. I mean everybody got their loved ones back but I can sort of understand the fear they have of having another summer love killing thousands again, but violence really doesn't solve anything." I stated as I went back to eating

"Yeah, I agree. Violence doesn't solve anything." Akane piped in

"So where's the family now?" Aimi asked

"I believe their still out on the landing strip, oh and the Nirvash is out there too. In her human form." I replied

"Nirvash?" They all asked

"Oh right you guys weren't around during that time. Basically Nirvash is an LFO but when Gonzy came into this world he turned all LFO's into humans but it seems like they can still turn back into their LFO form when they wish." I stated

"That's so cool!" Kamin said, "I wanna go meet the Nirvash!" She exclaimed

"Oh and the Nirvash's new name is Nobue. It's her human form name." I stated as Kamin got up, waving bye to everybody then bolted out the cafeteria to go meet Renton and the family. Earning a chuckle out of me.

"Hyper girl." I said with a smile as I went back to eating.

"Was the mission tough?" Akane asked

"Hm, I did have quite a bit of enemies I had to deal with but nothing I couldn't handle. I got everybody out safely and that's all that matters." I stated just then Amarante and the crew walked in being all chatter boxes. I looked over and waved.

"Hey guys come over and chat." I hollered to them as they all started walking over and sat down filling up the table.

"Renton was just telling me of your skills in battle." Holland stated

"Nah, he's just exaggerating." I said laughing a bit

"Your always modest." Holland joked back, "Good job kid. I'll let the higher ups know you finished a mission with a success. They'll want a report as well." Holland stated as he got up and walked off to the generals office.

"Ick, I always hated paperwork." I said sticking my tongue out at Holland causing everybody to laugh.

"I know how ya feel man." Matthieu replied shaking his head.

"Your just lazy." Hilda said smacking Matthieu in the arm earning a laugh by everybody

"But honey!." Matthieu said in a pleading voice

"No Buts! Its true." Hilda stated as Matthieu just sulked then

"The big bad Matthieu has been tamed." I said with a wink and began laughing joined by everybody else.

"I miss these times." Renton replied

"Well stick around and you'll never have to miss them again." I said with a smile as I finished my meal.

The remainder of the time was spent just having idle chatter with each other. How things had been going over in Bell Forest. How things have changed since I had died. How my LFO turned into a human as well and is still at Bell Forest as well waiting for me to visit. What she does for a living now too.

"Wow a lot has changed. I'll have to go visit her once all this is over and done with." I stated

"You should, we could tell she missed you." Eureka replied

"It's so hard being popular." I joked as I got smacked by Eureka, "Hai, Hai, I'll be sure to visit her though." I stated again

"Good." Eureka replied

"So does he still live inside you?" Renton asked which caused everybody to become confused including me for a seconds then I realized what he was talking about.

"Ah, Alucard, yes he does. We've come to terms and I've accepted him. He ain't so bad once you get used to him. Except being all mysterious." I replied laughing a bit

_'I like being a mystery it makes things interesting.' Alucard said out of nowhere then went dormant again_

"Alucard you're an ass, stop doing that!" I said to myself which all the people I personally knew what was going on but a few of the other people didn't.

"Long Story, you'll meet him eventually." I stated as they all just nodded as I got up to put the tray and plate where they need to go.

"Well, I'm gonna go see the General to let him know how things went." I stated

"See ya Shawn!" They all said back as I waved

Amarante got up and walked over to me. "May I tag along?" She asked kindly

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied back as we continued onto the Generals office. Unknown to me Akane didn't like Amarante getting close to me. Akane knew Amarante would probably win this fight over me but she wasn't going to admit defeat easily.

As Amarante and I walked to the office we continued having small talk. Talking about how things had been in the small town. The training she's had and among many other things. As we reached the office Amarante bid me farewell as I waved back with a smile. I knocked on the door a few times and a familiar voice informed me to come in. I opened the door, entered the room seeing Holland and the General and closed the door behind me.

"Morning Sir." I said as both of them nodded.

"Good work on your last mission. You did one hell of a job. No need to fill out a report on this one." The General said

"Thank you sir." I replied

"For now, you can rest for a few days. Enjoy visiting with the others especially Amarante." He replied as I nodded

"Need me for anything Holland?" I asked

"Nope, now go relax." Holland replied

"Very well." I replied as I turned back around and let myself out as I felt something fly past my head reaching up I caught it and noticed it was some extra money. I looked back curiously as the General just waved saying "take it as a bonus for a job well done" he replied as I nodded then continued out the door and closing it behind me.

"Nice guy." I said to myself as I counted the money then stuffed it in my pocket. I continued my leisurely walk heading to the forest. A few of my friends noticed and decided on following. When I reached the forest I began running then activating my powers my speed slowly increased as I began weaving through the trees and brush. The things just blurred past as I continued for a few minutes then slowed back down as I became light headed for about a minute then regained my senses. I came to a nice opening with many flowers in this small spot with sunlight rays shining down into this area. I walked over plopping down while I took a deep breath enjoying the smell of the forest better then the smells of the base. I just sat there for a while observing the insects do their things. A few minutes later I heard some rustling and noticed it was Aimi and Akio coming into the forest opening. I waved to them without turning around.

"Hi Aimi and Akio." I said as I continued gazing

"How'd you know?" They both asked

"Used to being around both of you." I replied smiling as I turned a bit so I could see them as I had some sort of insect on my finger.

"Need anything?" I asked as I turned back around and patted the ground next to me. They both looked at each other then continued walking over to me and sat down on both sides of me.

"It's about Akane." Aimi paused for a few moments

"and Amarante." I added as Aimi nodded

"I already know. Amarante is my actual lover and Akane is in love with me." I stated as Aimi gave me a taken back look then recomposed herself

"Why haven't you said anything to Akane instead of remain silent." Aimi asked

"In hopes she would find somebody else as I haven't shown any interest since I've known and I don't like hurting people." I stated

"You realize if you don't say anything a fight may break out as Akane is a fiery girl." Aimi stated

"Yes I know. I'm sure Amarante is as well. So I suppose I should go talk to them now." I replied as Aimi nodded. I was surprised Akio stayed silent the entire time. We all got up as Akio patted me on the back. We began heading out of the forest as a horrendous feeling came over me and it was pulling me towards the base.

"I'll see you all there." I said in a worried voice as I took off in full force back to the base. I made it back to base in half the time it normally took. When I got onto the base I could see a few people in the distance. I could tell one of them was Amarante and the other was Akane. As I approached I could hear insults being said to Amarante from Akane. This fight was about me from our the conversation sounded. Alucard also had to surface just then and notice his mate was in trouble he quickly took over and then a very strong speed boost happened as I was across the base and up in Akane's face in moments. Alucard grabbed Akane's hand that held the knife, twisted it then flung her as she landed a few feet from him. Everyone looked at Alucard and my friends knew exactly what was going on. Aimi and Akio finally caught up and noticed how different I looked and how I acted.

"Alucard things are fine, calm down." Holland requested

"What happened." Alucard demanded in a very lethal voice

"It was a fight over you. Akane didn't like the fact that I'm your lover and thought she could do much better among other things as well." Amarante stated

"Listen well, Shawn may have forgotten Amarante due to his deal with Gonzy but I never have. Shawn will be with Amarante as she is the only one that can understand and help Shawn. Akane you cannot understand and cannot help Shawn. Do not get in their way again and bring out a knife against my mate again, I will take your life." Alucard stated as then the colors in my wings went back to their normal and I began reverting back to my normal self. The moment the change was complete I collapsed on the ground but before I passed out I noticed Akane getting up and running the other way as everybody was focused on me then all I could see was black. In my dreams many memories of Amarante began coming back to me while the other memories of my friends all came back to me. _'Shawn this may hurt a bit.' _a voice said in my dream as I gripped my head in my dream as many memories flooded in while what was happening outside of my dream was a bright light filled the room that came from my body. After a few minutes the light slowly faded and I now had tons of people next to me. I slowly opened my eyes due to all the noise.

"You're all noisy." I said rubbing my eyes while everyone laughed a bit

"How do you feel?" One of the nurses asked

"Minor headache but otherwise fine." I replied

"Here, drink this, it'll help." The nurse said as she handed me a cup of water and some pills after taking the pills the nurses did some other checks on me then left the room.

"So do you recall anything Shawn?" Holland asked

"A lot more than I did before I passed out." I smiled at Amarante which took them all a few seconds to understand what I meant then Amarante got it as she tackled me and kissed me full force. That's when everybody else knew what I meant. After a few seconds Amarante retracted with slight red on her cheeks.

"So how much do you remember?" Mischa asked

"Everything." I replied , _'Thanks Alucard.' _ I said in my head but never got an answer

"Let us do a few more tests and have you stay down for another day." Mischa said as they began doing more tests while everybody but Amarante left.

"You aren't hurt are you?" I asked

It took Amarante a moment to realize just exactly what I was talking about then it hit her. "Oh, the fight? Yes I'm fine, I've learned how to take care of myself really well." She replied

"Ah, good to hear, not such a damsel in distress anymore." I joked winking at her which earned a smack on my arm and a laugh from me.

"That's the Shawn I know and love." She said

"Yep my good smart ass self." I joked, laughing a bit. "Well it's nice having all my memories back. Next I'll need to end this war sooner than later." I stated

Amarante just nodded agreeing with me. "So how's the old gal doing?" I asked earning a curious look from Amarante. "Michiko." I clarified

"Oh! She's doing great. You'll have to come visit the town once all this is over with." Amarante stated as I nodded

"Did Renton make his house bigger to fit the bigger family in there?" I asked

"Yeah, we all helped do to some remodeling of the place. It's a lot bigger. You're quite famous in that town too." Amarante stated

"Probably get bombarded the moment I arrive in town. People and Heros." I joked while I smiled a tad

Mischa took a blood sample which surprised me greatly earning a small yelp the moment the needle poked my skin. She took the blood quickly then bandaged up the hole.

"Little warning next time Mischa." I said

"Baby." Mischa replied

"That hurts!" I replied as I exaggerated it by putting a hand on my heart and making a hurt expression. Earning a giggle from Amarante while Mischa just shook her head.

"Same old Shawn." Mischa replied smiling a little bit. "Welcome back." She added

"Well of course! And thanks Mischa. Missed all of you while I was away." I said

"As did we." Mischa said as she went back to her medical machines

The rest of the time was spent just chatting with Amarante some more. Enjoying quite a few good laughs about things she had done and seen on her one year adventure without me.

"So I have an off topic question." I said

"Sure what is it?" She asked

"Why didn't you move on? I appreciate that you stayed single but how'd you know I would come back?" I asked then she got really quiet. As if thinking about her answer carefully.

"It's because I knew you weren't dead. Well to be more specific your soul hadn't moved on and was in Limbo. So I believe, this Gonzy person, you spoke of would bring you back to me." She said

"Ah, just shows we do have a strong connection." I said while smiling brightly causing my wings to react and light up the room a few more hours went by then I decided to sleep for the night. Amarante and I said our farewells as she walked out of the infirmary. Due to the events that happened earlier, Mischa had locked my room tight. I slowly dosed off and fell into my dream land.

Everybody on the base was looking for Akane due to that event. Though nobody could find her as night fell they kept everybody on high alert. If they saw Akane they were to detain her and bring her to the General on base. Some few hours later the door to Shawn's room opened then closed quietly. I felt a small prick as my eyes shot open and I found out I couldn't move and standing next to me was Akane. I couldn't even speak.

"Only I can have you. I will do anything to get rid of Amarante. You won't see me until you least expect it." Akane said as she slowly slid into the shadows and disappeared. She never once came back that night. Slowly I managed to be able to move and then speak again. I hit the button that informs nurses that a patient needs help. Mischa ran to the room and noticed the door was cracked open. She burst into the room, flipping the lights on full and looked around the room after she saw me.

"What is it Shawn?" Mischa asked

"She was here, maybe 4 hours ago. She paralyzed me somehow and said she was going to do anything to get rid of Amarante." I said, Mischa came over quickly checking on me, making sure I was okay.

"She's gone for the time being?" Mischa asked, as I nodded, "Good, I'll inform everybody of what happened and to be on alert. You're free to go now. I'd suggest keeping a weapon on you at all times now." Mischa suggested as I agreed with her.

Mischa exited the room and went to their announcer room and announced to everybody what had happened. I was fully dressed and getting ready to walk out when the Gekko Go crew barged into the room.

"I'm fine." I stated

"Thank god!" Gidget said

"You got some bad luck, dude." Matthieu said

"Shut up Matthieu." Hilda said smacking Matthieu, "We're glad your okay kid." She added

"I should have stayed with you throughout the night." Amarante said a little teary eyed

"It's fine love, it's not your fault. She's after you so there's no need to worry about me." I stated giving her a hug, "Anyways for now we all stay alert. I have a feeling Akane's going to do something stupid and I might end up having to kill her." I said as everyone just nodded.

After that we all walked out and went about our business. The Gekko Go crew did their usual maintenance on the ship. I worked on my LFO with the help of Amarante, Renton, and Eureka. We all just chatted for the rest of the day and taking it easy after the LFO maintenance. During the evening we all sat down in the lounging room of the Coralian's living quarters. Some more friends joined us and we just remained talking till it was time to head to bed. We all waved while Amarante followed me up to my room. We all went to bed as I was enjoying the warmth I missed for over a year now.

AN: There ya go guys. Sorry it took so long been busy with life. See ya in the next chapter!


	12. Recruitment

Note: Sorry for the late chapter update. Busy with Work, Cycling, Running a MC:Tekkit Server, Conventions.

Chapter 12  
>Recuitment<p>

It had rain most of the night as Akane made her way into town. She remembered to bring a rain coat so she wasn't in as bad as shape as she could be. After walking a good 4 to 5 hours she finally made it to town in the early morning hours. Tired from exhaustion she collapsed in front of this tea place. As the day became brighter the shop opened up. The shopkeeper was surprised to find the girl passed out in front of her shop. She picked her up and brought her into her house which was connected to the shop. The woman removed the wet coat, cloths and put on clean dry cloths for the girl. She laid her down in her bed tucking her in then went back out to her shop to open up for the day. Around noon is when Akane slowly woke up. Noticing she wasn't outside anymore her eyes shot open surveying her surroundings. She heard a rocking chair in the other room and the sounds of someone sipping something. She quietly got up and looked around the room. She noticed her cloths were neatly folded and dry in a chair next to the bed. Feeling less like she was in danger she undressed herself and put on her cloths. She opened the door to be greeted by a slender, blonde hair woman with green eyes. The woman looked over and smiled a bit then went back to drinking her tea.

"Did you bring me in here?" Akane asked

The woman nodded

"Thank you. May I ask your name?" Akane asked

"Krystal." She replied, "And yours?" Krystal asked

"Akane." She replied

"I see, so why were you out there soaking wet?" Krystal asked

"Cause of a stupid coralian boys decision." Akane stated

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" Krystal asked, seeing as Akane didn't see a reason not to she told Krystal the story of when she met Shawn up to the point where she passed out. Krystal let everything soak in before she spoke.

"How would you like to join the rebel group that plans to take away Amarante and everything else Shawn holds dear while taking out the military too?" Krystal asked. Akanes' eyes widened a bit realizing who Krystal exactly was. Akane thought about her offer then nodded.

"You realize this isn't something you can just back out of the moment you're in, you're in for life." Krystal stated seriously

"I know, I won't betray you." Akane stated

"Very well. First you'll start out with small assignments and be trained as well. Then we'll move you up to bigger assignments." Krystal stated as Akane just nodded.

The rest of the day passed by with Akane helping Krystal in the shop and around 3 pm another gal stopped in to take over the shift. Krystal and Akane then left by car to where one of the hideouts was for the rebels. When they got there Akane was given a rebel uniform and began her training to over throw the military and kill Amarante. In the days to come, things would become rather dreadful for our heros. A fight that none of them would ever forget.

Meanwhile back at the base, Shawn and Amarante had woken up. They were listening to the bustle of all the coralians in the building until they decided to finally get up.

"What's for breakfast?" Amarante asked

"Hm, suppose I could make pancakes." I said as I got dressed

"Yum!" she replied

"I thought you'd like that." I said with a smile as we both finished getting dressed. We both walked hand in hand to the kitchen where there were some coralians at the island eating. We all waved to each other. Amarante sat down at the island as well, striking up a conversation with the other Coralian girls. I grabbed all the ingredients I need for pancakes and pulled out my ipod. I started up 'Stay Beautiful by Diggy-Mo'. I began making breakfast, dancing around the kitchen to the music as my wings began to glow with many different colors.

"Does he do this often?" One of the girls asked

"The cooking or dancing?" Amarante replied

"Both."

"Cooking is from time to time and the dancing happens usually when he listens to that device." Amarante replied smiling

"You're very lucky to have him." The girl smiled as Amarante blushed slightly and nodded

When I fired up the stove the song switched to Cosmic Castaway from the Titan AE movie. As I started cooking the pancakes I would randomly begin singing certain parts of the song as it is one of my favorite songs. I removed one of the head phones and asked the other girls if they would like some food. They all nodded yes.

"Alright." I replied as I put the head phone back in and continued cooking. I finished everything and we all ate chatting amongst all of us. Renton and Eureka then come in and sat down with us too. We all chatted and joked about many different things while we continued eating. Though during the conversation I was distracted as I had a bad feeling pass through my body and then fade. I decided not to worry anybody about it but made a mental note about it. Once everybody had finished Renton offered to do the dishes.

"Thanks man." I said

"Anytime and Holland needs to talk to you alone." Renton stated as he gathered up all the dishes and started cleaning then.

"Very well. See ya'll later." I said waving to the other girls and giving Amarante a kiss as I went out to go talk with Holland.

I got to the base cafeteria when I realized I didn't ask Renton where Holland was. So I decided to go wondering about till I found him. Decided to go check out the Gekko Go first as that's the obvious place he would probably be. I walked to the hanger it was at. Entering it, I noticed Talho storm past me with an angry look on her face. Another fight I thought. I went up to the bridge and noticed most of the crew but Holland was there.

"You guys know where Holland is?" I asked

"Yeah, his room." Ken-goh replied

"Thanks." I replied as he made a noise signifying he heard me.

I headed over to his room and Knocked on the door.

"Enter." Holland said

I went in and noticed him sitting on his bed messing with some sort of trinket. I went over to the couch and sat down.

"Whats on your mind?" I asked after a few moments Holland looked over to me

"Your friend Akane, was recruited by the rebel forces." Holland stated, it really didn't phase me as I figured she would go there.

"I see. I figured she would so fighting her is inevitable." I stated as Holland nodded

"Can you kill someone who was once your friends?" Holland asked

"If I have to then I will but I'll still try to save her." I replied

"Same old Shawn." Holland smirked as I just shrugged

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yeah, how are you adjusting to having your memories back?" Holland asked

"Holland showing concern, wow I think hell has frozen over." I teased as Holland just shook his head

"It's going well as one would hope." I replied with a smile. Giving a Holland a wave I headed out

"One last thing, You have a mission in four days." Holland said as he tossed an envelope to me. I picked it up and continued on my way. I opened up the contents and the mission was to invade a small rebel encampment. Intel gathered that people were trained at this encampment. It wasn't guarded heavily either. I'm suppose to observe and if possible sneak in to gain more intel on anything I can then if a threat is found to blow up the place.

"Risky mission." I said to myself as Dominque came up behind me tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped a little and turned around.

"Hey Dominque, whats up?" I asked

"Scary easily it seems." He joked "Nothing really. Wanted to see how you were doing?" he asked

"Decent and got a mission to do observation on a rebel encampment." I said the last part quietly

"Ah, if it's you I'm sure you can do it." He replied patting my back as I just laughed a little

"Wanna walk around base then to kill some time?" he asked

"Sure." As we walked off the ship and wandered aimlessly around base.

"How's Anemone doing?" I asked

"Usual self. She's off doing something with Amarante." He said

"Glad to hear it. Getting back in the swing of things is a bit harder then I would think due to all the stuff that's happened." I said

"I can agree there." He replied

"So you going to plan anything fun again?" he asked

I thought about it for a moment. Wondering what fun things I could plan. I've already done dances and trips to the nearby lake. I figured we all could go camping out in the forest that's near a river a little ways from the base.

"Now that I think about it, I'm sure you all know what camping is, right?" I asked

Dominque nodded

"That's settles it then! Let's all go camping with a lake nearby. The Entire Gekko Go crew." I exclaimed excitedly

"What about us?" Dominque asked

"You and Amarante are apart of the crew dumbass." I said with a smile while I patted his back.

"Suppose you're right." Dominque pipped back

"No duh, should lighten up dude. Life's much better that way." I said cheerily. Dominque just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head out for a bit. We'll talk more when I get back." I said happily as Dominque just nodded again.

I started running, opening my wings, as the trapar hit my wings a green trail lit up behind me. I began flapping as I gained altitude. I leveled out when I was about 7 stories high in the air. I began gliding around thinking about the mission to come. I was thinking about heading out tonight so I can get a head start on the mission. A few hours passed by with me flying around as many personal noticed me up there. Eventually I flew back down and noticed the General was waiting for me when I landed.

"General?" I asked as I caught my breath

"Enjoy your flight soldier?" The general asked

"Always do, what can I do for you?" I asked

"Well soldier I need you to head out tonight to survey that area. There's been some movement." The General replied

"I was already thinking about leaving tonight anyways." I said with a smile

"Want to get the mission over with sooner than later." The General said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." I replied

"You have permission. Leave tonight and don't tell anyone. I'll have your LFO moved outside for you. You leave at 0100 Hours." The general said as I saluted as he returned it.

"I'll get it done sir." I said as I went to shower and get my gear prepped. I had about 5 more hours till I had to go. After everything was done I had about 2 hours more. So I went to go see Adir, my LFO. Along the way I noticed Amarante with some friends she made.

"Hey Amarante I'll be late tonight, boss wants me to go do maintenance and a perimeter check as well." I said making myself look quite bored. It got a laugh out of the girls.

"Come over here and give me a kiss and hug." Amarante said holding open her arms and giving me a cute look. I chuckled a bit and walked over giving her what she wanted.

"Don't be too late." Amarante said afterwards.

"I'll try not to be." I said smiling and waved at her friends too then continued on my way.

I arrived at Adir fifteen minutes later after I grabbed something to eat. I started doing systems checks on all my weapons and making sure everything was functioning.

_'We going somewhere?' Adir asked_

_ 'Some surveillance on an enemy base' I replied_

_ 'Sounds fun, how big of a base?' Adir replied_

_ 'Not too big, we could handle them if we had to but don't want any bloodshed tonight' I replied_

_ 'Very well, when will we be leaving?' Adir replied_

_ 'At 0100 Hours, till then I will prob take a nap for an hour. Want to wake me when it hits forty five past midnight?' I asked_

_ 'Very well.' Adir replied as he went silent while I fell asleep for a little bit._

In the Dream I drifted to place where there was flowers everywhere and an old man was sitting in the field of them. It hit me as memories of our talks came back. It was Gonzy.

"Hey ya old fart. How ya been?" I asked earning a smile from Gonzy

"Interesting." Gonzy replied

"I see, so how come I'm here?" I asked as I went and sat down next to him

"You shouldn't go do this mission." Gonzy replied

"Why not, nobody will get hurt. I'm only doing surveillance on the area." I defended myself

"Think what you will. I'm only here to give warnings. It is up to you to heed them." Gonzy replied

"I think you worry a bit much. Nothing will happen I'm sure." I said with a smile patting his back

"Very well, so it seems you gained all memories back." Gonzy said changing the subject

I paused for a moment noticing the change.

"Yep I did. Took me a bit but it's nice to have my old self back." I replied

"Time to wake up." Gonzy said.

The world disappeared as I began falling very fast. The earth came into view then the location of the base then buildings then I was smacked into my body as I jerked up and my eyes shot open. My heart was racing. It took me a few minutes to calm my senses down. I checked the time and noticed It was time to leave.

_'Something happen?' Adir asked_

_ 'Gonzy.' I replied _

Adir didn't anything more. I started up the LFO. Slowly and as quietly as possible I moved my myself to the edge of the base. I sped up then jumped as adir caught the trapar, I lifted up higher and higher. I was off. It was an hour away from the base. To pass the time I put on Approaching Nirvana and continued enjoying the ride as my 3 orbs scanned the area for any disturbances in the area. I flipped on my camo mode. The trip out there was smooth. When I got close I ended up dropping to the ground. I crept up as close as I could get then informed Adir if things went wrong to come in and get me. I had a AR15 with a scoop on it, two combat knifes, two pistols on my side, my night vision binoculars and normal binoculars. I hopped out of the LFO and began moving silently towards the camp. When I got there I noticed eight tents and 20 LFO's. There were a few guards outside, maybe 2 or 3. I brought out my normal binoculars and surveyed the area. Didn't notice anything out of the ordinary then I switched to my night vision ones. Noticed there was somebody else guarding what seems to be the entrance into a cave a bit away. I put away the binoculars then began moving on the outskirts of the camp forcing my wings to dim down to where no light shown from them. On my way to the entrance one of the guards ended coming my way.

"I'll be right back." One of the soldiers said

"Where you going?" The other one asked

"Takin a piss, what, you wanna watch." The soldier replied sarcastically

The other guy just huffed and went back to surveying the area. The soldier continued into the bushes a bit then stopped a few short feet of me. Ended up relieving himself, after a few seconds he was done. He started to turn around but then stopped and looked over in my direction. Not directly at me but in my direction. A rustle of leaves to the left and behind me sounded. The guard immediately drew his weapon.

"Who's out there!" He yelled just as he did an animal jumped out and ran past him into the camp. The guard turned around following the sound then followed it into camp.

"What was that yelling?" Another guard asked

"This animal." The guard replied sounding rather annoyed

'Stupid animal.' I thought as I hurried on my way.

The rest of the time it was weaving between tents and avoiding soldiers till I manage to get to the cave opening. Surveying all of my options I noticed the only way in was to sneak up and kill the guard then get in quickly. I grabbed out my knife and slowly approached the guard till luck would have it. Somebody called the soldier over to them. I hugged the outside rock tightly in hopes of not being noticed. The soldier looked around then walked towards where he was called. I quickly snuck into the cave opening. Putting on my night vision binoculars and heading deeper into the cave. I finally heard some voices. I took out a hearing device that enhances your hearing. I activated that and could hear what was being said.

"It's almost done." A man sound

"Good, those bastards at the base won't know what hit them." A woman replied

"Shawn won't be hurt will he?" a familiar voice said

'That can't be.' I thought. I removed my binoculars and sure enough taking some feet away was Akane and something that resembled a bomb.

"Shawn will be fine. We will make sure he isn't near the base when this goes off." The woman replied

"Good." Akane replied

"So what's the range of this?" the woman asked

"Explosion radius is probably a mile then shock wave plus radiation." The man said

'This woman looks familiar and sounds familiar.' I thought but for now I put it behind me and continued to listen.

"Excellent. How soon can we move it?" The woman asked

"In two days we can move it." The man replied

"Good make it happen." The woman said then Akane and her left while the man continued working.

I slowly moved around to try to get behind the guy. After a few minutes of moving around I finally got my chance. I drew my knife and quickly ran up behind him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my knife was positioned to plunge it into his knife.

"Make one wrong move and you're dead." I stated

"Okay Okay, what do you want?" The Man asked

"I'm asking the question. So this bomb here can take out an area a mile wide?" I asked

"….Yes it can." The man replied

"Why'd you make such a dangerous thing for this mad woman?" I asked

"Cause I share her ideal that all coralians should die." The man replied

I moved my wings out and around to show the man them then moved them back behind me.

"It's you….." The man said then went silent

"So why shouldn't I kill you now and set off this bomb to kill all of you?" I asked

"Cause then innocent people will die that area near here. You don't want that now do you?" the man asked with an evil grin on his face.

"What if I said I don't care and set it off anyways?" I asked sounding dead serious

"You wouldn't!" the man replied

"To save the life of many others sometimes a few have to be sacrificed." I said

"You monster." The man said

"Takes one to know one but I could just instantly wipe this device and you with it as well without harming anyone." I stated

"…." The man didn't make a reply

Just to prove to him I could. I concentrated focusing on the dark energy then forming a ball in my spare hand that didn't have a knife. The man became very scared. I ended up flinging the ball at the bomb which it then enveloped and erased it completely.

"For now I'll let you live but if I ever see you again. You're a dead man." I stated as he nodded

I ended up smacking him hard on the back of the head knocking him out. I found some rope and tied him up then gagged him. I immediately exit the cave putting my binoculars back on. When I came to the exit there was a guard there again. I quickly came up behind and smack him hard knocking him out. I moved him into the cave entrance. Then quickly weaved through the tents and back into the forest. A few seconds later an alarm sounded and men rushed out of the tents. They began running to the forest where I was at. They were all armed. I had to weave and go deeper into the forest to avoid some other soldiers. Then I could hear somebody yell he's over there. I picked up speed and to my bad luck I ran straight to a cliff with a good ways down. I began running along it heading back towards the LFO's. one fourth of the way back I was headed off by one guard. I picked up my gun and fired a shot hitting his head dead on. Stopping quickly and grabbing his gun and some ammo including a grenade I continued on my way. I picked up speed and made it back to the LFO to find 10 soldiers checking out the LFO that weren't friendly. Looking at the grenade and at them I decided to go for it. I got ready to pull the pin then a gun was pointed at me.

"Put it down." The woman said, I removed my finger from the pin and place the grenade down next to me.

"Get Up and move over towards your machine." She said

I did as I was told. They ended up handcuffing me and was made to sit at the foot of my machine.

"So what should we do with him?" One of the soldiers asked

"We'll hold him here at camp then move him to a different location. Get rid of the LFO." The woman ordered.

"Yes Maim! Come here you." The solder said

'I never get a break.' I thought as I focused my powers and opened my palms many mini black orbs formed.

'Want me to take over?' Alucard asked

'For once I got this.' I replied

'Good to see your adapting, you may not need me anymore in the days to come.' Alucard replied

'Nah you're good company, even if people think I'm crazy' I replied with a grin on my face this earned me a good laugh from Alucard

The orbs raised from my hand then went out and thru the heads of the soldiers around me. Then from there I ended up blacking out as I ended up hearing the woman call for backup and saw more soldiers approaching.


	13. Massacre

Chapter 13  
>Massacre<p>

Adir noticed I had passed out thus coming to life. Reaching out and grabbing me then using his boosters to blast off from the ground. Opening up his cockpit he put me inside then rushed out of there. Setting himself on autopilot and headed back to the base. Everybody at the rebel base prepped themselves and radioed the rest of the forces to gear up and head towards the base. It seems they may have something up their sleeves. What could it be?

"Krystal please don't hurt Shawn. Bring him back alive." Akane pleaded

"This is war I can't Guarantee anything but I will try." Krystal replied

"Now take these coordinates and go to them. Wait for me there." Krystal ordered as Akane nodded. Grabbing the piece of paper she ran to one of the vehicles and headed out entering the coordinates into the navigation system that was on the vehicle. While I was at the rebel base quite few hours had passed and the Adair was moving a lot slower than usual so many hours had passed.

Back at the base everybody was busy doing their normal routine. Amarante had been asking around wondering where I had gone but nobody could give her an answer. Frustrated she kept on searching around. The one man she wasn't able to find was the general. The general had been out of sight since I had left. Hidden in a spot where no one would be able to find him.

Dominic and Anemone were taking a pleasant walk with Anemone holding Gulliver. It was a nice sunny day. Layla was also walking with them. Layla enjoyed being in her human form opposed to being in the LFO form.

"It's nice to see you three doing so well." Layla said happily with a smile. Both of the two love birds blushed a bit and smiled.

"Yes, its pleasant here and everybody is very nice." Anemone replied with happiness as Dominic nodded.

"I'm sure these days will continue." Dominic added with a smile as they headed to Bldg 30 to say hello to the other coralians.

Matthieu and Hilda as usual were listening to records and sorting things.

"Honey what do you think about this?" Matthieu asked as she put the head phones on

"Oooo! This is good. Put it into this pile." Hilda said as she went back to sorting

"Where do you think Shawn went?" Matthieu asked

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling. I hope this is nothing." Hilda said worriedly

"It's probably nothing. You always over worry." Matthieu said smiling as he got a smack from Hilda

"Very funny." Hilda replied shaking her head

Holland, Talho and Dewey Jr were all enjoying their time on the bridge of the GekkoGo. Talho was watching Dewey Jr while Holland performed some maintenance on the Gekko Go. Dewey Jr was enjoying his LFO miniature toy he got from his dad. Both of the parents smiled at their son.

"Hey, Holland after this war is over we should all live in country. It'd be good for everybody." Talho suggested.

"Everybody, meaning?" He replied

"The Gekko Go Crew. We all pitch in and then live as one big happy family." Talho replied as she watched her son.

"Hmm, that might not be bad. I'll talk with everybody and see what they think." Holland replied

"Good to hear. I wonder where Shawn is." Talho said as her normal expression turned to worry

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a lot tougher. He can take care of himself." Holland stated

"I see somebody's grown to like him." Talho replied teasing Holland a bit. Holland just scoffed a bit then back to working. Talho giggled a bit but still remained worried

Renton, Eureka and the kids were all playing in the field enjoying their time together. The little ones were wrestling with each other while Maurice was taking pictures of the surroundings. Maurice thought he saw something in the distance. He moved his camera lens in that direction and zoomed in. He saw Adair incoming fast, too fast.

"Everybody Run!" Maurice yelled catching the attention of everybody and the people outside the base while some inside. Maurice ran towards his brother and sister. Grabbed them and almost dragged them out of the way. They were all confused until they looked where Maurice was looking then realized what was going on. They both bolted up and began running out of the way. People began grabbing binoculars and looking in the direction. They saw how banged up the LFO looked and realized it was Shawn's LFO.

"MEDIC CREW! Outside on the double. Adair is going to crash." The general said over the intercom as he booked outside as fast as possible. Many other people were alrdy outside on the edge waiting for adair to crash land. Adair reached the edge of the landing strip then hit the sand hard then rolled onto the landing strip. Certain parts were flying places. Eureka stared on for a few seconds then immediantly began running as everybody else followed. Adair finally came to stop as the cockpit opened up Shawn fell out and hit the ground hard. He laid there not moving one bit. The general then the medic crew reached him first. I opened up my eyes and mustered the last bit of strength.

"REBELS COMING! RUN!" I yelled then coughed up blood and fell unconscious again. It took a moment for everybody to register. Then it clicked. The general radioed everybody to prep for battle. Everybody began pulling their LFO's out and getting them read y to go. The Gekko Go was out of the hanger within 15 minutes. All the pilots were prepped and inside their LFO's. I was brought into the medic center as they all started to tend to my wounds. I had tons of scraps and cuts. A good sized bruised on the back of my head with it bleeding slightly. After bandaging me up they got machines hooked up to me to monitor my status. Amarante moments later burst in and was asking the doctors is he going to be okay.

"He should be but we need to run more tests. Go sit over there." The doctor ordered as they continued tests. They noticed I was paler than usual. As they didn't know how much blood I had lost they wanted to add in more but didn't know my blood type. They quickly pulled a blood sample and figured out my blood type and noticed it was the same type as Amarante.

"Amarante, blood transfusion now, get on the table now." The doctor ordered as she did as she was told. They setup the machine and got blood going into me. A good 10 minutes later they noticed a little color coming back to my pale skin. Just then they heard an alarm sound. It was informing everybody they had company. You could hear LFO's taking off one after another and the Gekko go took flight too.

"Amarante stay here another 20 minutes to finish the transfusion then they'll need your help. I want you to protect this area." One of the doctors stated as she nodded. They all pulled guns and rifles they set a few next to Amarante. One doctor stayed behind while the others rushed through the building making sure everything was secured. You could hear gun firing going off from ground troops and LFO's as well. You could hear things from all sides of the base. Another 20 minutes had passed and the doctor walked over to Amarante and removed the needle. He patched up her arm. Amarante gave me a kiss then ran out of the room with her guns. She had her rifle aimed and ready to fire at anybody that entered her area. The doctor walked out of the door and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard as a blast door came down and covered the entrance into the clinic where I was. The doctor pulled a gun and began searching the area as well while I rested. Except with my senses I could tell what was going on. I never was fully unconscious during the entire procedure that went on. I could feel my body slowly healing itself.

Outside it was chaos. Gunfire whizzing past people, enemies and allies alike. Holland, Talho, Matthieu, Hilda, Anemone, Renton and Eureka were all piloting something taking out rebel forces. There was rebel forces coming in from all sides of the base causing everybody to split up to fend them off. Between all bullets whizzing between enemies and allies on each side was injuring or killing somebody. But the rebels just kept coming. Holland was having trouble dealing with these new LFO's the rebel had. More LFO's were incoming to the base. It seemed the LFO's were stalling for time.

"Talho, they're stalling for time. Look for something out of the ordinary!" Holland ordered

"Roger." Talho replied as the Gekko Go began scanning the area to find something out of the ordinary.

Matthieu and Hilda were both fighting together watching each others back. They managed to shoot one of the LFO's down but one of the better ones took its place. Which both Matthieu and Hilda were having some trouble with it. Anemone and Eureka weren't having much problems with any of the LFO's. They all fight better than the new LFO's that been coming in. Taking LFO's out like they were nothing. The numbers on the ground were slowly dwindling and the allies were slowly being pushed back.

Back in the clinic, I was still resting and could feel something bad coming.

'You want me to deal with this?' Alucard asked

'You know what's coming?' I replied

'No but if you're getting this feeling then it aint good; hurry up and decide.' Alucard persisted as I thought about it for a moment and decided it was a good idea.

'Do it.' I said

My wings began turning black and where the colored veins were turned red. My nails extended out and my eyes changed to a black color. I opened my eyes as I hopped up out of the clinics bed. Alucard walked over to the blast door. Not liking this Alucard looked up and noticed he could get out that way. Alucard jumped up hard and let loose an orb putting a hole in the roof as he jumped out. This caught everybody's attention. When Alucard landed on the roof there was a rebel within mere feet of him holding a rifle. Alucard quickly reacted sprinting forward at the rebel and slashing up the front of the guy within a matter of seconds. He stood there frozen as slashs began forming all up his body and his face. He dropped the rifle and screamed out in pain as blood began running down his body and dripping on the ground. The few rebels that were staring at me from a distance began backing away. Alucard looked over and smiled. They began running back into the forest. Jumping off the one story building at the moment Alucard touched the ground he became a blur and ended up next to the two guys. Using his claws and the speed he sliced through the middle part of them and their arms and hands. The guns dropped a moment later as they both screamed then collapsed. A pile of intestines and guts spilled out around Alucard with the rebels on the ground went into shock. Scanning the area alucard noticed he gained the attention of many people. Allies and rebels alike except the people in LFO's in the air.

"So who's next?" Alucard said in a dark tone as he scanned the area. Everybody backed up from Alucard.

"Don't move you freak or I kill your girl." One of the rebels said as he came around the corner holding Amarante hostage with a gun pointed at her head.

"You sure you want to do that?" Alucard asked as a moment later he blurred then appeared next to the rebel as the gun fired it slightly grazed Amarante then the bullet shot off into the distance. The gun then fell down to the ground as did the rebel's hand. It took him a few seconds to notice this and then screamed out in pain letting Amarante go. She quickly ran away from the rebel. Alucard quickly took his claws and shredded the rebels hands, arms and legs. Leaving deep marks in each part.

"Die in pain." Alucard stated as he punched the guy hard and the man slammed against the building . Alucard walked over to the gun and picked it up. He tossed it over to Amarante.

"Don't get caught." Alucard said as he took off again. Alucard began running then took off into the air going far above everything else and using the sun as cover. He flipped around and began falling towards one of the LFO's. The person inside the LFO's noticed something falling.

"Now! Lauch it at me." The rebel stated as moments later Alucard landed on the LFO's pulling the latch that opens up the cockpit. Alucard hopped inside and sliced the rebels throat. A missle was then launched straight at Alucard at close range. He managed to jump off the LFO's in time but the explosion caught his back and seered his wings. He began falling as he tried using his wings he noticed they weren't catching trapar. Alucard for once in his life began worried he was actually going to die. He began looking around frantically trying to figure out how to save himself. Noticing there was no way he fanned himself out to slow the fall and began yelling for help. The ground got closer and closer then as he was about to hit it the Nirvash caught him then skidded to a halt on the ground.

"You idiot what were you trying to do?" Eureka yelled over mic

"Help you what else." Alucard replied

"Stay on the ground and help the troops here." Eureka ordered as all the LFO's quickly retreated and the rebels on the ground were already gone.

"EUREKA GRAB WHOEVER YOU CAN AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Alucard yelled then hopped off and began running to his LFO's

"AMARANTE MY LFO NOW!" Alucard yelled as he began running over to Adair followed by Amarante. He quickly opened up the cockpit and climbed in followed by Amarante.

"Come on Adair I know you got more left in you then that!" Alucard stated as he started up Adair and managed to get him up and moving.

"Shawn whats wrong?" Amarante asked scared

"Later!" Alucard replied back and got Adair up in the air and started going towards the forested area behind the base and continued that way as everybody followed Adair. Moments later a missle landed smack in the middle of the base and a huge explosion happened. Everybody in the vicinity was vaporized instantly. All of the Coralians had gotten out as they were linked to Alucard. People on the base, many of them died and all the other machinery down there was gone. A shock wave shot through the air and ground turning up dirt and trees and throwing them into the air. Many other people were thrown with it on the ground. Everybody had passed Adair so the shockwave hit him first throwing him further out at tremendous speeds and landing hard onto the ground as everything went black. The weaker shockwave hit the other LFO's and Gekko Go. It was nothing they couldn't handle. Everybody landed down after the shock wave had passed and looked back. They noticed a good size crater where the base used to be.

"NOOOOOO!" Eureka yelled falling to her knees in tears. Everybody else looked back disbelieving what they were seeing.

"Where's Shawn!" Holland yelled snapping everybody out of their trance.

"He got hit with the stronger shock wave back there and went down." Talho said sounding horrified.

"Renton, Anemone, Matthieu with me now!" Holland stated as they all hopped back into their LFO's and went scouring their all the devastation. There were human bodies all over the place laying limp and not moving. Renton Went further up and had Nirvash begin scanning the area. He found Adair moments later crashed a bit off in the distance.

"FOLLOW ME!" Renton said over the mic and rushed over to Adair. When he got there most of the mechanical armor had been shredded off except the cockpit. Everybody landed quickly and rushed over to Adair as the cockpit itself opened up then the remaining lights within the cockpit went off. They all climbed into the cockpit pulling out Amarante and Shawn.

"Good he's back to normal. Renton use the Nirvash and take them back to the Gekko Go. Matthieu, Anemone, Matthieu help me get Adair back to the Gekko Go. Now!" Holland Ordered as they got Amarante and Shawn into Renton's cockpit. Renton took off back to the Gekko Go while the others picked up some of the armor and the Adair and brought him back to the Gekko Go. When they landed Mischa was already waiting for them. The moment Renton landed the crew rushed up to the cockpit to get Amarante and Shawn out and into sick bay. Mischa followed suit. They laid Shawn and Amarante down on the sick bay beds. Mischa began working and asked help from Talho as well. Both of them began checking vital signs of both of them then hooked them both up to machines. Amarante vitals were stable but Shawn's were up and down. Mischa didn't know exactly what to do with Shawn's vitals so she began checking his body for any injuries, broken bones or open wounds. There was a wound on the back of his head and he had minor cuts and bruises all over his body. There wasn't a lot of blood but a little was flowing down the back of his head. She began parting shawn's hair and found the small open wound.

"How's Amarante look?" Mischa asked

"Minor bruises. It seems Shawn protected her really well." Talho said as she looked over at Shawn

"He's grown even more." Mischa said as she too looked over at Shawn

"Mhm." Talho replied as they both continued looking over them throughout the night.

Holland, Matthieu, Hilda, Anemone hopped into the LFO's to head to look for survivors while the others were on foot securing the area in case other rebels tried attacking. After about a good 30 minutes of walking on the ground they secured the area. While the crew in LFO's continued looking in the air for anybody. After about an hour of seeing dead bodies with blood splattered everywhere they decided to turn back. On the way back, they noticed movement on the North East side of them.

"Holland! Movement. North East side of us." Anemone reported

"Good eye Anemone. Go check it out we'll cover you." Holland ordered

Anemone quickly fly over and landed near the movement. Hopping out of her LFO's she ready her gun and slowly walked over there. When she was a few feet away the movement stopped and she could hear hushing voices. They sounded like children.

"It's okay I'm a friend." Anemone spoke softly. There was a pause then she could see movement as they pushed the bushes away. It revealed a small space then about a foot away there's a hatch on the ground.

"Are there more of you?" Anemone asked as the two kids nodded. It was a boy and a girl coralian. They went over and opened the hatch then more children and teenagers popped their heads out then began coming out into the open. There was a total of 30 coralians once they all came out.

"How'd you all find this spot?" Anemone asked as Holland and the other landed next to Anemone's LFO spooking some of the kids. "It's okay their friends." Anemone assured as they all settled down.

"Someone told us in our minds to head this way and showed us a picture of the hatch." One of the girls said

"Do you know who?" Anemone asked

"No, but his voice sounded dark, sad and kind all at once." The girl replied

"It couldn't be." Anemone whispered

"Anemone get all these children back to the Gekko Go. We can fit a few of you at time and come back for more. The Gekko go is straight in that direction about 10 minutes walk from here. Do you think you kids can handle it?" Holland asked all of them nodded.

"We can all walk there. So we can hide if the baddies come again." A little boy said as Holland nodded

"We'll watch you from the air so let's hurry up." Anemone said as she headed back to her LFO and went back into the air. All the kids followed the directions and began walking quickly to where the Gekko Go is. Anemone and Holland stayed behind and followed the kids. Hilda and Matthieu headed back to the Gekko Go to inform everybody of all the kids. The people who went ahead landed back at the Gekko Go informing everybody of who they found. A few minutes later Anemone and Holland along with the kids came into view. Everybody helped the kids onto the Gekko Go and loaded up the LFO's as well. Then took off hoping to gain as much distance as they could from this horrific accident.

On the Gekko Go. They were letting everybody camp out where they could find room. After a few hours things had settled down. The teenagers were still worked up and were comforting each other. One of the girls began leaving the group to see if the person who saved them was on board.

"I'll be right back." the girl said as the other coralian teenagers nodded

The girl casually walked through the Gekko Go. Checking each room. She ran into Talho, Holland, Eureka and Anemone as she was looking around the ship for the man.

"Are you looking for something?" Eureka asked the girl

"Yes, the man who saved us." the girl replied

"It was a woman who found you though." Eureka replied

"No, she didn't save us. We had somebody talk to us in our minds." The girl replied then it clicked in Eureka's mind.

"Follow me." Eureka replied as the other's were a bit clueless until they realized where they were headed. They arrived at the infirmery. The girl nodded and thanked Eureka then proceeded inside to see me out cold with bandages wrapped around my head. Amarante was next to me still passed out too. The girl walked up to me and placed a flower on my chest.

"Thank You." The girl said as she touched my hand then turned around and exited the room with a smile on her face. Moments later I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings noticing there was a flower on my chest. Mischa picked up the increase in my heat beat from the monitor. She turned around and walked over to me.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're on the Gekko Go. Stay down for a bit." Mischa said as I nodded as I noticed a small flower on my chest.

"Who put the flower on me?" I asked

"One of the girls you saved." Mischa replied after that I relaxed

I looked over at Amarante and noticed a small bruise on her face but nothing else really serious.

"She's fine. You protected her when you crashed." Mischa stated as she went back to doing her work and flagged the other 4 to come in.

"You're a hard man to kill." Holland said. Earning a good laugh from me.

"Damn right! I'm king of the world!" I replied between laughs but nobody else really laughed. Once my laughing had subsided I figured I'd ask Holland what all happened.

"So what happened Holland?" I asked seriously as everybody looked at Holland then back at me.

"I still remember up to the explosion and that's it." I stated as I lay there

"Everybody but a good amount of Coralian teenagers made it out. At least those were the ones we could find." Holland stated "Everybody else..." Holland didn't need to finish the sentence for me know what he was going to say. It clicked as to why nobody else laughed at my antics.

"What about the rebels?" I asked

"Can't be found." He replied

"I'll be sure to take revenge on them for what they did." I stated as my calm expression turned into a cold stare at Holland

"Good. Get some rest and we'll talk about what we plan on doing next when you're ready." Holland stated as I nodded. He turned around and left.

"You saved our lives. We can't thank you enough." Eureka said

"I agree." Renton stated as they both gave me a hugged

"Thank You Shawn." Dominique stated as he saluted

"Don't salute me just shake my hand friend." I stated as I reached out and shook his hand just then Amarante finally came too. Noticing I was awake she quickly hugged with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amarante asked concerned

"I'm fine, just banged up." I said with a smile, "Glad you're alright." I stated

"Have you heard what happened to the base?" Amarante asked as I nodded

"I'm going to kill all those bastards for what they did. Involving innocent people and coralians was uncalled for." I stated coldly, "Some coralians did survive though." I stated

"Right now there all around the ship resting where they can." Eureka said

"Oh, Eureka do you know the girl who placed the flower on my chest?" I asked

"Yes I brought her here." she replied

"Can you take me to her?" I asked

"Sure, if Mischa is alright with it." Eureka said looking over at Mischa.

"Yes it's fine. Take it easy though." Mischa ordered

"Will do." I replied as Amarante helped me sit up then stand up. I used her and renton as support as I was still a bit week.

"Alright let's go see them." I said as everybody nodded. We walked through the ship running into a few coralians who gave me thanks as we headed to the hanger bay. When we reached there I noticed a lot more coralians had survived then I had expected which was a relief. All the coralians looked up once we reached the floor of the hanger. It took them a second to realize who I was. Eureka pointed out the girl as we walked over there. She was sitting down, eating a piece of bread. She looked to be one of the younger teens of the group.

"Did you give me this flower?" I asked as she nodded

"Thank you." I replied

"No, we should be thanking you." she replied, "You saved us." she added as all the coralians stood and bowed to me in thanks.

"No need for thanks I only did what was right." I replied.

"Don't be modest." She replied as she stood and hugged me then bowed

"What do you plan to do now Shawn?" One of the coralian males asked

"Find you all a safe place to live and then take revenge on the scum that did this to our friends and families." I stated

"If you need any help we're here." the girl said

"Thanks, I'll remember that. So what is your name?" I asked

"Alexandra." She replied

"Pretty name. Well Alexandra and the rest of you. If you ever need anything just ask." I smiled as they all showed tears of joy. We all turned around headed to where Holland was. I figured I should get this outta the way first. We went up to the bridge and found Holland.

"Let's get this start Holland." I said

"Very well." he replied

"What's the plan?" I asked

"I was planning on having the entire military scout for the scumbags then once found the GekkoGo will go and capture or kill them." Holland stated

"Sounds simple. When are we going to ask the military?" I asked

"We're headed there right now. It should take us two days to there and probably another day to get it approved." Holland stated

"Very well. Let's see it done so we all can relax." I stated

"When this is all done I think we all should retire and live in Bellforest as a family." Holland stated

"I agree. I would enjoy that." I stated

"Well, I'm going to go lay back down and rest till we arrive." I said as Holland nodded

I was helped back to the infirmary and laid back down. I fell fast asleep. The next couple of days I spent sleeping, eating and exercising as I knew I'd need my strength. I was visited by most of the coralians and the Gekko Go crew to keep me company so I wasn't bored. Amarante stayed by my side most of the time visiting with me about random things. The two days passed and we arrived at the military base. After landing we immediately got escorted to where the higher officers were. We reached two big doors as they were pushed open it revealed many high ranking officers all staring at us. Here is where we would convince them to get the operation started and avenge our fallen comrades and finish this once and for all!

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out. Busy with irl things. Anyways I'll begin working on the chapter to try and get it out within the next month. ttyl!


End file.
